Time For A Change
by fizzwizz15
Summary: Meredith can't cope with staying at Seattle Grace after Derek chose Addison so she comes up the only possible choice that will allow her a clean break and a chance to become a good surgeon. How will everyone react? MerDer eventually...
1. Chapter 1: Stairwell Encounter

**A/N: ****I do not own Grey's Anatomy. My first grey's Anatomy story so if I am getting anything wrong please tell me and I will fix it. :) I've posted the first two chapters just to get the flow of the story going because the first chapter doesn't give much for a storyline. Now it might eventually…ok it will have some MerDer later on but not for a few chapters yet. Rating may go up later on just to be on the safe side. Reviews would be much appreciated because then at least I will know if I am doing this right or wrong. Thanks. And there will be a chapter or two up tomorrow regardless of what people think. :)**

**Chapter One: Stairwell Encounter**

_He no longer exists to her…_

_No longer is he McDreamy…_

_Now, he is only the man who single handedly had broken her mind, body and soul into tiny pieces._

_Not Derek but Dr Shepherd._

_She was so determined to manage the surging pain, sadness and sense of betrayal in her._

_But there was one thing that was unmanageable for her, the one thing that she could not stop…_

_Her love for him._

Meredith Grey stood out in front of Seattle Grace Hospital with a hard expression.

Today she was determined to block him out fully.

For the first time in her life she hoped that today she would be assigned down in The Pit or do scut work for the day.

Maybe if she tried to look small Bailey would miss seeing her and…

A small smile crept onto Meredith's lips and she shook her head.

Miranda Bailey didn't miss anything.

Looking back at the daunting hospital, Meredith sighed sadly and began to walk towards the double doors.

"Meredith?"

His soft, concerned voice somewhere behind her hit her ears and it took all of her will power not to stop walking.

The effect that he had on her just by saying her name scared her, but Meredith walked through the main doors and into the hospital without looking back.

She heard him call her name a few times as she continued walking towards the elevator, but still she would not turn and look at him.

The elevator doors were open but Meredith suddenly didn't want to take the elevator because she knew he would make it in with her just in time.

Her Dr Shepherd elevators Bad mixture enclosed spaces

Quickly she veered to the right into another corridor towards the stairwell and away from the elevator.

She smiled in her brief triumph, thinking that maybe she had successfully evaded another morning confrontation with him.

But the sound of his footsteps still trailed quietly behind her and Meredith felt her heart sink. Once this movement of his would have made her heart race, but now she just felt sick.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone to wallow in her own pain and misery? To leave her alone so she could finally begin to heal?

Meredith burst into the stairwell and began to climb the stairs two at a time.

Still his footsteps echoed and trailed behind her just as quick.

Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

A quick glance around the stairwell showed her worst fears that it was empty.

"Meredith?"

A fierce anger spurned right through her and caused Meredith to finally come to a halt.

She suddenly turned around on the step and looked at an approaching Derek with as much menace, anger and hate as she could.

Her abruptness in movement caused an unprepared Derek to screech to a halt on the step below her.

His surprised expression quickly melted into one of concern when he saw her face.

"What?!" she asked with angered annoyance.

Derek stared at her, hurt and stung at the bitterness in her voice.

"I was just seeing if you were alright." He said quietly, his blue eyes caringly examining her face, trying to help ease her pain with his dubbed 'McDreamy' look.

Meredith gazed at 'their' look and she felt her heart begin to melt, with sadness.

That look was never going to be theirs or hers, again.

The repressed tears of the past few weeks since she had found out he had chosen his wife began to prickle at the back of her eyes.

Quickly she blinked them back, hoping he hadn't seen them.

Her harsh gaze on him slightly softened for a second and Derek though he was beginning to get through to her, but the softness on her beautiful face melted into one of pure sadness and loss.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Meredith's shield of anger instantly rose before he could say anything.

"I'm fine Dr Shepherd." She replied harshly, not caring for the hurt expression in his eyes. "And I have been fine since you picked your wife over me. I have been fine in the way of going to Joe's every night, drinking tequila and having sex with strangers just to try and get the never ending overwhelming pain just to stop."

Derek blinked at her and looked away, unable to reply. How could he reply to that? He was the cause of her pain and she was…sleeping around with random guys?!

"Meredith I…" he started but she just turned her back on him and started up the stairs once more.

She did not look back at him, as he stood motionless on the step, watching her exit out of the stairwell through a door.

His heart was just as broken as hers.

Derek had told no one that he had fallen in love with Meredith, but he knew that it was the _right _thing to do to try and make it work with Addison.

It still didn't stop the sharp pangs of jealously and hurt race through him at the thought of all of the other men that had been with _his _Meredith.

With a heavy sigh Derek began to slowly climb the stairs once more. As he climbed every step his heart grew heavier and heavier with sadness.

He had no right to call her 'his' anymore but in his eyes she still was. Even though he was married and was no longer with Meredith he still watched her whenever she walked past or whenever they were in surgery together.

She did not belong to him, but every fibre of his being wished she still did.

It had been the _right _thing to do to stay with Addison…

Surely it had been…

Hadn't it?

Derek paused mid-step and sighed.

_Give it time…things will work out eventually._

As he exited through the same door Meredith had only moments ago, that small voice of doubt whispered in his ear.

_What if you have made a fatal mistake Derek Shepherd?_

Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he only hoped that Meredith wasn't going to kill him with his own scalpel when she found out from Bailey that he had requested her for today.


	2. Chapter 2: Avoidance and the Bet

**Chapter Two: Avoidance and The Bet**

She was going to kill him.

Meredith cursed Derek with everything under the sun and moon as she walked out of the locker room and towards neurology.

Derek was a McBastard.

The instant Bailey had looked at her when she had entered the room, Meredith had known.

So had Cristina.

Even before Bailey had read out where everyone was assigned for the day, Cristina had sidled up next to Meredith and muttered under her breath, "Don't worry about him, just try to learn all you can. You get through this day, we'll go celebrate with booze later."

With a small supportive and comforting squeeze on her arm, Cristina gave her a small smile and Meredith nodded before Bailey had read out today's assignments.

Ultimately sentencing Meredith to her doom.

So now she was on her way on her way to neurology but with every step that brought her closer to that part of the hospital, Meredith found herself walking slower and slower until she came to a complete stop.

Residents, attendings and other interns all bustled past her with patients and Meredith suddenly found herself turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

A dark rebellious side began to overtake her. Why should she go to be under him today? Why should she put up with him watching her, being McDreamy and constantly reminding her of what she can't have whenever she saw his wedding ring or his _wife _who actually was a nice human being?

_Not today._

Meredith made her way to The Pit and began administrating sutures, stitches and other light dressings on patients that didn't even belong to her.

All of the other interns down in The Pit had noticed her, but none had the heart to tell her to leave or to dub her in to Bailey. Besides, the more hands they had down in The Pit the better.

It was Cristina who found her half an hour later.

Meredith had been suturing a man's sliced arm when she suddenly became aware of another presence behind her.

"Yes?" she asked, expecting it to be Derek or Bailey, but she was relieved when a familiar small cough came from behind her.

Quickly glancing over her shoulder Meredith saw a surprised, and slightly astonished, Cristina.

"You'd rather be in The Pit secretly and _willingly _be doing sutures than face Shepherd for the day and in scrub in on some major surgeries?"

Cristina's astonished voice made Meredith smile despite the inner turmoil she had been feeling since the stairwell encounter that morning.

Quickly finishing her last suture, Meredith released the mad and turned back to Cristina with a tired smile.

"I'd rather be doing rectal exams than spend today with Dr Shepherd."

Cristina's eyebrows instantly rose up and she blinked a few times. "That bad huh?" she asked with surprise as Meredith looked at her.

Meredith nodded and sighed, "Yep. You have no idea."

Cristina looked sadly at her best friend's face and sat down next to her.

"Tell me then."

"And so now he knows I've been having sex every night with strangers to try and get over him." Meredith finished before sitting on the spare hospital bed next to Cristina.

They were down on the bottom floor of the hospital where all of the spare beds and wheelchairs were. It was 'their' spot and it was great because it seemed that only they and Izzie, George and Alex knew about it.

Cristina looked at the floor for a few seconds then back at Meredith with a thoughtful expression.

"Have you ever tried just not talking to him except for professional needs?"

Meredith nodded sadly, "Yep."

Cristina sighed but suddenly perked up, "Have you ever tried it with money as the reward?"

Meredith looked at her with confusion, "Money? I'm not going to start charging money for the men I've been picking up at Joe's for sex! I'm not a prostitute!"

Cristina scoffed in amusement, "Meredith that's not what I meant but that idea could work."

Meredith gave her 'I am not amused' look and Cristina just grinned at her.

"I will give you twenty dollars for every day you only talk to Shepherd at a strictly professional level."

Meredith looked at her best friend in disbelief for a few seconds, expecting Cristina to suddenly start laughing and say she was joking.

But she didn't.

"You're not joking." Meredith said and Cristina simply nodded.

"Just think of it Mer as a way to test yourself and to help you move on." Cristina replied, her amused expression turning into a serious one.

Cristina had never seen her best friend so low but, just by being there everyday, Meredith was slowly beginning to stitch herself back together.

But it was on a molecular level.

It was going to be sometime though till the stitches would piece together her skin. They still have to reconnect the nerves, veins and many levels of tissue and muscle.

But Cristina would be there to help slowly sew her up.

It was her heart though that was worrying Cristina the most though.

She didn't know if Meredith's heart was reparable.

"Do I get a bonus if I don't sleep with a guy on the same night?"

Meredith's voice snapped Cristina out of her reverie.

Cristina looked thoughtfully at her for a second before smiling back at her, "Sure. It'll be fifty all up if you can do all of that."

Cristina extended her hand towards Meredith with half a smile.

Meredith smiled back at her and took Cristina's hand in hers before shaking it lightly a few times.

"Let's see how this works out." She said cheerfully, letting go of her hand but Cristina just looked perplexed at her.

"We just have to get you through this day first Mer."

Meredith nodded but suddenly jumped as her pager went off.

Quickly glancing at it, she immediately recognised Derek's pager number.

Fearfully she glanced up at Cristina.

"It's him. Should I go?"

Cristina sighed and nodded sadly, "Yeah you have to."

Meredith slid off the bed and stood on the hard floor. She turned and looked tiredly at Cristina who was studying her.

"Let's see how I go with this." Meredith said bravely before turning away and beginning to walk down the empty corridor.

"Mer!" Cristina called, causing Meredith to turn around and gaze back.

"What?"

Cristina paused for a second before answering, "The Chief's looking for you. He's in his office."

Sighing Meredith nodded and trudged down the corridor away from a sympathetic looking Cristina.

Why was it that fate was so against her today? Meredith thought with some anger and frustration.

Sighing she slowly made her way to the closest elevator but when she pushed the button to make it close she saw _him_.

Quickly she pressed her body against the side of the elevator in an attempt to hide herself.

Luckily the elevator doors slid shut before he had the chance to turn around and see her.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Meredith pushed the button to take her to the Chief's office.

Meredith knew there could only be one reason why the Chief wanted to talk to her.

Honesty and bravery would be the right cards to play because she knew that if she didn't get this right, the Chief wouldn't allow her.

It all depended on how she acted.

Meredith finally reached the Chief's office door. Nerves ran through her as she knocked on the door, but the instant she heard his say, "Enter." Her nerves disappeared.

Opening the door, Meredith went in and the instant the Chief saw her, he said, "Sit down Meredith."

He was already sitting at his desk so she sat down on the opposite side of it.

Across the desk Dr Webber studied her for a few seconds, unable to say anything.

Meredith stared back at him with a cool, relaxed expression.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she said questioningly, but she knew _exactly _why he wanted to see her.

"Don't try and pretend with _me_ Meredith Grey, you know why I wanted to see you."

Meredith sighed quietly and nodded in defeat at him.

"I want to know why one of the brightest and competitive interns in my program has applied for a transfer to Boston Public Hospital Meredith. That is why I asked for you to come here today because I want to try and talk you out of it."

**A/N: ****Hooray now the story has officially started. :) Keep reading and reviews would be lovely but they are not necessary because I will continue to update anyway. :) Thanks and if there are any problems or I'm writing a character way off course then please tell me because I hate to think that I am. Ta.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting With The Chief

**Chapter Three: Seeing The Chief**

Meredith's heart skipped at beat as she listened to him.

"Did they accept my application?" she asked disbelievingly.

The Chief frowned at her, "That is not what I want to talk to you about. I want to know _why _you applied _for _it!"

Meredith shrugged slightly and looked at him, "You want to know the truth?"

He looked at her for a second before looking away from her and muttering, "I think I can guess."

There was a tone in his voice that sounded like he knew how she felt, but Meredith didn't say anything.

"I need a change sir. This place has become more about my personal life to everyone than my want to become a surgeon. I need to be able to regain my edge without having to worry that maybe over my shoulder is my old attending boyfriend who really was married and then he goes and picks her over me and…"

She stopped mid-rant and found the Chief of Surgery staring at her with a bored expression.

Taking a deep breath she tried again, "Chief I need a change of environment. I can't learn to be a great surgeon at this hospital when my mistake of crossing the line affects me everyday. I can't have that if I am going to have a future in medicine or…become a great surgeon like my mother."

Meredith cringed inwardly at using her mother as an excuse but she needed to get out of this hospital as soon as she could.

"And will transferring to another hospital and state solve these problems Meredith?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes, probing for any flicker of uncertainty.

Meredith wholeheartedly nodded and said, "Yes Chief, it will solve all of my problems."

The Chief sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with his hands for a few seconds before looking back at Meredith.

"Meredith there are other options than transferring to avoid Dr Shepherd."

She nodded and said solemnly, "I know sir but this is the easiest for me and everyone to remove myself from this complicated picture that I've painted."

"What about your friends? Yang, Stevens, O'Malley and Kirev?"

Meredith smiled sadly and nodded, "They'll manage without sad, scary, damaged me around."

The Chief looked at her sadly and suddenly reached across the table and gently took her hand in his.

"This is a life-changing decision for you Meredith, but if you do want to continue with the transfer then I won't hold you back. You have my permission but you shall have to go talk to Bailey and…"

Meredith's pager suddenly went off again and she quickly glanced at it, already knowing whom it was.

With a big sigh she looked at the Chief, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

He nodded and dismissed her with a quiet, "Ok Grey."

As she reached the door he suddenly spoke and instantly she turned to look at him.

"Meredith, I just want you to know that _if _you decide to go ahead, that there will always be a place for you in the program at this hospital if it doesn't work out for you."

Meredith smiled gratefully at him, "Thankyou sir."

He smiled back at her, "You're a fine intern Grey. I wouldn't want to see that talent go to waste."

She nodded at him and accepted the compliment with another, "Thankyou sir."

Walking out of the Chief's office, Meredith took only five steps away from the door before she saw an enraged looking Derek storming down the corridor towards her.

_Ok ready Meredith, professional level only…_

**A/N: ****I've already updated the next chapter just so people won't have to wait because it's not fair to do that to you all. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: SheShepherd Kindness

**Chapter Four: She-Shepherd Unexpected Kindness**

He stormed right past her.

Not even giving her a second glance.

He barged straight into the Chief's office without even making eye contact with her.

Meredith was stunned.

Quickly she turned around and looked through the window into the office.

The Chief was looking at Derek with a serious expression as an obviously mad Derek paced around in front of the desk waving his arms around in clear frustration.

Meredith watched the debacle fir a few more seconds, interested beyond belief and trying to lip-read what Derek was saying.

But when she saw the Chief quickly glance at her and quickly tilt his head slightly to the side towards the elevator, Meredith knew what the Chief was going to tell Derek.

Her possible transfer.

Quickly taking advantage of an escape, Meredith quickly walked off towards the elevator and pressed the button to open it.

While waiting for it to come, Meredith turned back to watch through the window again.

Derek had stopped pacing but now the Chief was talking to him. She watched the words 'Meredith' and 'transfer' on the Chief's lips but she couldn't believe it when Derek suddenly sat down heavily on the chair behind him.

It looked like all of the strength had gone out of his legs but when he suddenly placed his head in his hands, Meredith saw him sigh heavily.

What on earth was wrong with him?

Unable to tell what was properly happening, Meredith was dismayed when the elevator suddenly opened.

Turning around to go into it Meredith found Dr Montgomery-Shepherd waiting inside.

_Professional Meredith, professional._

Sighing quietly, Meredith entered the elevator with the She-Shepherd and pressed the necessary floor button.

She stood directly at the front inside of the elevator, her back to Addison, eyes shut and wishing the elevator ride and the entire day was over.

"A transfer to Boston Grey? Isn't that a bit overdramatic just to avoid me?"

Addison's voice rung clearly in the air and the amused tone of it made Meredith smile despite everything.

"I'm not avoiding you." Meredith said tiredly.

The tired weary tone in her voice caused Addison to draw her eyebrows together with slight concern.

"So then you must be avoiding my husband."

It was a statement not a question, and when Meredith didn't answer Addison didn't know whether to feel a sense of victory or guilt.

"I'm not just going to go just because of him, it's everyone and I just can't be here anymore when no one will take me to be a serious intern who wants to learn." Meredith finally replied, turning around to look at Addison. "Everyone sees me here as the slutty intern who slept with an attending, your husband, and who didn't get picked because he chose his wife, you. So now I'm going to go off and make a brand new start away from all of this."

Addison looked at Meredith with new eyes. For the first time she saw her not as the woman who had been her husband's girlfriend, but as a heartbroken woman whom had had enough of everything and needed to get out.

"You really did love Derek didn't you?" Addison asked, her voice soft and understanding.

Meredith, slightly taken aback by her nice tone, realised that Addison wasn't Satan nor was she just 'She-Shepherd' but that she was also just a woman who loved the same man.

"Yeah." Meredith said simply.

Addison watched her for a few seconds.

"Grey how would you like to work under me till you leave?"

Meredith's eyes slightly widened and she didn't know whether if Addison was drugged on something or not.

"Uh…is this pity or…" Meredith started but Addison held up a hand and interrupted her.

"Think of it more as protection Grey."

Meredith looked at her with a confused expression but before Addison could reply the elevator suddenly stopped and the doors opened.

"Walk with me Grey." Addison said and Meredith had no choice but to silently follow Addison out of the elevator and down the corridor.

"How long till you leave Grey?" Addison asked as they walked.

"Uh…two weeks is the shortest time period." Meredith answered, still confused with Addison's answer about protecting her.

"Two weeks…that's should be ok then." Addison said in a thoughtful voice, already planning out a schedule in her head.

Meredith looked sideways at Addison and didn't know what to say, "Ummm, Dr Shepherd…"

Addison stopped walking next to her and turned to look at Meredith, who could only gulp nervously.

"I uh…why are you doing this? I thought that I would be the last intern, or person, that you would want to have around."

Addison regarded Meredith with an amused smile, "You want to get out of it Grey?"

Meredith, for some reason, shook her head, "No ma'am but I'm still confused at the bit when you mentioned something about doing it for my protection."

Addison sighed quietly and looked at the wall for a second before looking back at Meredith.

"I was the first to find out about your transfer because the Chief thought that maybe you had made the decision because I had come, but the next person he was going to tell was Derek and…" her voice trailed off as she looked at Meredith for a few seconds, "he asked me that I look after you so Derek can't and won't bother you."

Meredith blinked for a few seconds, unable to reply.

Addison sighed for a second and suddenly began to walk off down the corridor, not waiting for Meredith who immediately began to walk behind her once again.

"Derek had requested to have you today, but now we need to find Bailey and have a little talk with her about your new arrangement and what your future." Addison said, walking towards the surgical board with Meredith in tow.

"Dr Shepherd, does anyone else know about my transfer apart from you, your husband and the Chief?" Meredith asked, slightly nervous at what the answer could be.

Addison suddenly stopped walking again and Meredith nearly bumped into her.

She looked at Meredith with a blank expression and she couldn't help but smile at Meredith's nervous and stressed expression.

"Relax Grey, no one apart us four know…"

Meredith sighed but when she looked at Addison again she was already off down the corridor again but it didn't stop her from hearing Addison complete her sentence.

"…For now."

**A/N: ****Thankyou for the three lovely reviews and for the thirteen people who put this story on their alerts. **

**That is why I have updated two chapters. :) **

**iluvderekshephard: I hope they will too but we just gotta ride this wave out and see what happens. I haven't finished writing it yet so not even **_**I **_**know what is going to happen. Lol. I hope you keep reading though to find out.**

**MerDerlove4ever: It would be interesting in Boston….hmmm. But I hope so too. :) Thanks for the review and I hope you'll keep reading it.**

**Malu Snape Rickman: Thanks for the review and I am glad you think it is great:D **


	5. Chapter 5: Facing the Nazi

**Chapter Five: Facing the Nazi**

They found Miranda Bailey having an extremely rare tea and biscuit break in the doctor's lounge and the instant she saw Addison with Meredith in tow, she stopped eating and looked at the pair and said, "Now my day is complete."

She stood up off the couch and even though she was shorter than them, her natural commanding authority made Meredith feel extremely small.

"I was…" Meredith began but Bailey cut in over the top of her with, "Grey you were assigned with the other Dr Shepherd for the day."

Meredith looked at Bailey with unease as she tried to explain herself but again Bailey cut in, "Grey why weren't you with the other Dr Shepherd whom has been coming to me every spare minute he has had today asking where _my _intern is."

Looking guilty Meredith opened her mouth again but still Bailey wouldn't let her talk, "Not only has he been bothering me while I have been trying to attend to _my _patients and help teach my _other _interns, he has been bothering all other areas of the hospital looking for you in his spare minutes. Wasting _valuable time_ that could have been spent looking after his own patients and not bothering other people trying to look after _their _patients! Now Grey can you tell me why you did not go to him straight away this morning after rounds?!"

Seeing the sight on an angered Bailey in front of her, arms crossed and looking up at her with an expecting expression, Meredith could not help but blurt out, "I'm transferring to Boston Public."

Miranda's Bailey's expression dropped from her face into one of shock, then surprise then into one of anger, "Now why would you want to do that?"

Meredith looked at Addison who just looked back at her with an eyebrow raised and an amused expression.

Looking back at a waiting Bailey, Meredith sighed quietly.

This was going to be a long conversation.

Once they were all sitting down, Meredith explained everything to Bailey but she did not rant this time, but she did manage to get across the message that she did not feel like she was not going to learn to be a good surgeon when nobody saw her at Seattle Grace.

Addison, hearing this, twiddled her thumbs during Meredith's monologue to Bailey and when the speech was finally over, Addison quickly spoke before Bailey could even open her mouth.

"Miranda the Chief has seen both Grey and I and he has requested that Meredith works with me for the remainder of her time at this hospital. Now it would mean that she would still be your intern but that she would no longer be requested by other attendings, like the other Dr Shepherd for example."

Bailey looked at both of them in silence, in slight shock by the looks of it but she finally looked at Meredith and growled, "Am I the last to know about your running away from this hospital?"

Meredith, taken aback, said, "I'm not running away Dr Bailey I'm…"

"You're not?" Bailey asked, raising her eyebrows, "Then what is it? Please try and explain it."

Meredith frowned at Bailey, "I'm not running away. I'm going to make a change and…"

"Running away?" Bailey cut in again.

Meredith was now getting worked up, "No I'm not running away. I just need a change."

"A change from what?" asked Bailey.

"A change from all of this!" Meredith answered, a little louder than she needed but still Bailey would not budge or back down.

"What's wrong with Seattle Grace?" Bailey asked simply, with a small smile on her face. She knew Meredith was going to crack any minute and she couldn't really wait because her intern needed to open her eyes and openly accept why she was making such a reckless decision.

"Because _he _is here and I can't become a good surgeon when he is constantly over my shoulder every day, watching and talking to me. I need to be somewhere permanently where I know he won't be. I need to leave to here otherwise I don't know whether I can cope with it."

Meredith looked at Bailey, an expression in her eyes that spoke in volumes of her emotional turmoil and just how much she really wanted to get out of Seattle Grace just because of Derek Shepherd.

"You really are serious in leaving here aren't you?" Bailey asked, her voice no longer hard but resembling something that came close to soft, if you weren't talking about Miranda Bailey.

Meredith nodded, "I'm not running away Dr Bailey because I have no reason to run from anything. I want to do this so I can at least have a decent shot to get my edge back and clean my name so I can become a good surgeon."

Bailey studied Meredith carefully for a full minute. She couldn't understand why one of her finest interns wanted to leave, but she could see that she hadn't done it out of foolishness or being a coward, unable to face her problems.

Looking at Addison, Miranda looked back at Meredith and sighed.

"You must really be serious if you are ok with working with Addison for two weeks if you intend to leave after the shortest time period of notification of a transfer." Bailey said with an amused expression, causing Meredith and Addison to glance at each other then quickly look away again.

Meredith nodded and Addison looked at Bailey with a slightly bemused expression, "Yes she is very serious."

Bailey looked at Addison with a serious expression, "Does Derek know yet?"

Meredith looked at Bailey, "The Chief had him in his office this morning after I left."

Quickly glancing at Meredith Bailey said in her Nazi-tone, "Grey I did not ask for your input. I was addressing Dr Shepherd here not you so until you are spoken to keep your mouth shut."

Meredith sighed, and feeling like a kid, slunk back on her chair and crossed her arms.

Bailey looked at Addison whom just looked back at her with a big amused smile.

It clearly showed Addison's respect at Bailey's ability to handle her intern but she was polite enough not to have a little chuckle at Meredith's slightly sulking face.

"Yes Miranda, Derek would know by now. But Richard wants you and I to keep Derek away from Meredith for as long as possible because Richard is unsure how he will react or what he could do. So to be safe than sorry I am going to have to tell you that from now on Meredith will be with me." Addison explained.

Bailey took one look at Meredith before nodding at Addison and saying, "Ok if it's the Chief's orders."

Meredith looked at Bailey in shock and surprise. Bailey was just going to give her up just like that?

Bailey, reading Meredith's mind, turned to her and said, "Grey it's the Chief's orders and personally I'd rather it because now _I _won't have to worry about how I'd have to protect you from Dr Shepherd if the Chief hadn't made this arrangement."

Meredith now looked even more surprised at Bailey who just gave her an easy smile, "You may be an intern Grey but it doesn't mean I don't look out for _my_ interns."

Meredith unable to think of anything to say, just blankly looked at Bailey whom looked at Addison with a smile.

"Thanks Addison."

Bailey got up off her seat and walked out of the doctor's room without another word.

"Thanks Miranda." Addison called out through the door.

Addison looked back at Meredith who was still shocked, but Addison just smiled in surprise too.

"Wow Grey. You nearly got Miranda Bailey admit that she cares about you and the other interns."

Meredith looked at Addison with a disbelieving smile.

"Yeah, I nearly did."

**A/N: ****Wow! Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story and my twist on what could have been. I have read so many stories where Meredith had become an absolute mess so that is why I have been writing this story. She had always had it in her to transfer and I am sure that if she were a real person the thought would have crossed her mind once. Anyway, I hope you like the update and here is a reply to the reviews I got.**

**MerDerLove4Ever: Hey! Glad you're still reading it and enjoying it. :) I hope you like the update:D And I hope you continue reading it. :)**

**Malu Snape Rickman: LOL! Yeah he can be a McBastard sometimes but the inevitable confrontation will come, but not just yet. I need to gather a few more central characters first before they can face off. :) But how she will react will be revealed in the chapter when it comes. So glad you are still reading and thanks for the review:D**

**MissRe: I'm glad you find it interesting. :) I hope it is different compared to some stories. Addison is protecting Meredith (on the Chief's orders) but she is also doing it out of the goodness of her heart. I really like Addison as a character and I'm letting it show in this story because she is genuinely a nice, caring once you get to know her. In my story she no longer sees Meredith as a threat to her marriage because Derek chose her. And she knows Meredith wants to leave because she is unhappy at Seattle Grace because of her feelings for Derek. So she's protecting Meredith. :) Thanks for the review!**

**DempseyGirl: Hey, thanks for the review! I love MerDer too, but I wanted to try and have a different angle with this story. :) I haven't reached the end but I think it will be MerDer eventually, but it won't be just because she is going. Through a chain of events it will happen in due course but give it sometime. :) I love MerDer though! Addison is nice and I honestly think that if this had happened in an episode that she possibly would have been the same way too…maybe…I hope so. Lol. :)**

**Jessi: I have read countless stories where Meredith is a pathetic mess and few where she stands up and decides to change and deal with her life. I am so glad you like this though and that you noticed that point about Meredith being strong. Thankyou for the review:) And I hope this is soon enough for an update:)**

**DeniseSB: Shucks, I hope I can too! I love all of the MerDer and Mcdreaminess moments…but while watching season two again last week I couldn't help but wish Meredith had gotten a transfer too. She went through so much unnecessary pain and humiliation and so that's why I decided to write this story. I'm glad and very relieved that you think I have captured the characters voices and relationships too, and as for how much Cristina said for the bet…I couldn't help it. :) I wanted to tempt Meredith just that **_**little **_**bit more. :) thankyou so much for the review and I hope you will continue reading because receiving reviews like this is so helpful and great because its nice to know there are other people out there who wanted the same things to be different. **


	6. Chapter 6: Cristina Confrontation

**Chapter Six: Cristina Confrontation**

And so the rest of the day went smoothly.

Meredith was assigned to Addison and she tended to her new attending's patients with no hassles whatsoever.

She did not see Derek at all in the corridors in her part of the hospital and for the first time that day, Meredith found that could finally relax a little bit.

When it came time to have lunch Meredith didn't go to the cafeteria where she knew everyone else would be. She knew that Derek would probably be there waiting for her, wanting to try and talk to her about her transfer.

The idea of transferring could not help but bring a smile to Meredith's face whenever she thought about it.

All of the nurses and other interns that had seen Meredith working with Addison with a smile on her face had caused the gossip to quickly fire up again and it wasn't long till every other intern knew where Meredith was working in the hospital.

Everyone that is, except Derek.

Meredith was doing an ultrasound on a patient who was five months pregnant with her first child and was checking to see if there were any complications with the unborn baby when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Quickly looking over her shoulder, Meredith saw Cristina standing there with her arms crossed and a hard expression on her face.

"Meredith we need to talk."

The patient looked at Meredith then Cristina then back at Meredith with interest.

"It's ok Dr Grey, you can go talk to her if you want."

Meredith looked at her patient, a beautiful young 25-year-old woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Sarah Pebbling and Meredith had already grown fond of her even though she had known her for only two hours.

"Sarah I need to finish your ultrasound first before I can. Your baby comes first." Meredith said with a smile before quickly glancing back at Cristina. "Cristina I will talk to you in a few minutes."

Cristina nodded once, said, "Fine." and walked out of the room.

Meredith sighed quietly and looked back at the screen where she could see the developing baby.

"She seemed to be angry at you." Sarah said, gazing at the monitor too.

"Well she has every right to be." Meredith replied quietly, carefully studying the screen looking for anything that looked unusual.

"Why?" asked Sarah in confusion.

Meredith printed off a picture of the ultrasound and removed the wand off Sarah's swollen stomach.

Turning off the machine, Meredith turned to look at Sarah with a smile, "Your baby looks entirely healthy and shows no signs that there are any complications in your uterus. But I will get Dr Montgomery-Shepherd to look at you just to make sure."

Sarah smiled gratefully at her but was a bit hurt when Meredith didn't answer her question.

"Why would she mad at you Dr Grey?" she asked again and Meredith looked away for a few seconds then back at Sarah with a sad smile.

"Because I am about to tell her that I am going to transfer from this hospital to Boston." Meredith said and Sarah just nodded understandably.

"Well whatever your reasons are Dr Grey, I hope she isn't too upset or angry at you." Sarah said with a hopeful smile and Meredith smiled back at her.

Walking out of the room Meredith wished that she was on the happy pregnant hormones that Sarah was because at least she would also feel optimistic that maybe Cristina wasn't going to hate her for all eternity and stop speaking to her ever again.

Meredith found Cristina waiting in the hall just like she had promised but the instant Christina saw Meredith, she quickly walked forward, took Meredith's arm and led her into a nearby storage cupboard for some privacy.

The sudden movement caused Meredith to be unable to speak but the instant that Cristina had shut the door, Meredith pulled her arm out of Cristina's hand and swung around to look at her.

"Let me just say ow!" Meredith grumbled at her, slightly rubbing her arm that had been in Cristina's iron grip.

"Oh don't be such a wimp Meredith." Cristina said, regarding her friend with a hard expression still.

Meredith stopped rubbing her arm and looked at Cristina's face with misunderstanding, "Huh?"

Cristina sighed in annoyance, "Meredith don't pull your confused look ok I know what you're doing. I can't believe you would go as far as to do something like that!"

Meredith, thinking that Cristina knew about her transfer, sighed in defeat, "Ok I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner but I had to do it and…"

"Meredith working with the She-Shepherd just to make sure you don't talk to Derek just so I will give twenty dollars is too extreme even for you!"

Confusion flooded Meredith but as she watched Cristina's disbelieving face, it suddenly dawned on her just what Cristina was on about.

The bet they had made only this morning.

"You're talking about our bet?" Meredith asked weakly.

Cristina looked at her with annoyance, "Yeah of course. What else did you think I was talking about?"

Meredith looked guiltily at her and Cristina's expression changed into one of confusion, "What were _you_ talking about Mer?"

Meredith felt all of the strength slowly drain out of her legs and she sat on the floor and stared up at Cristina.

"You might wanna sit down when I tell you this." Meredith said and when concern showed on Cristina's face Meredith felt even worse.

This was going to be the hardest thing to tell Cristina but she knew she must do it otherwise it would be unbearable if she heard it from someone else.

Cristina sat on the ground in front of Meredith and stared at her with such concern Meredith felt the pricks of tears at the back of her eyes.

"Mer what's wrong?"

Staring at her best friend, Meredith quickly gushed, "Do you promise you won't hate me and never talk to me again when I tell you this?"

Cristina studied Meredith's worried face for a few seconds before she finally nodded.

"Yeah I promise I won't hate you and I will still talk to you afterwards when you tell me whatever it is you want to tell me."

Meredith, now slightly relieved, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to talk when suddenly Cristina cut in, "You didn't sleep with McDreamy again did you?"

Glaring at Cristina, Meredith said, "No!"

Cristina smiled at Meredith, "Well that's ok then. Spill." And she gestured with her arm for Meredith to continue.

Looking away from Cristina, Meredith opened her mouth and finally let it out.

"I'm going to transfer to Boston Public."

Glancing back at Cristina, Meredith saw such hurt and shock on her face that Meredith couldn't think to say anything except, "I leave in two weeks."

Cristina looked away from Meredith and stared at the floor that she was sitting on.

A terrible silence filled the storage cupboard and just when Meredith was about to say something to break the tension, Cristina spoke quietly, "Well I didn't think you'd ever go _that _far just to avoid Shepherd."

Cristina looked at Meredith with such seriousness Meredith found it impossible to look away, "Mer have you…have you told anyone about this?"

"I spoke with the Chief this morning. That's why he wanted to see me."

"What did he say?"

"He tried to talk me out of it…"

"But?"

"But once I had explained to him that it was the right thing to do and why, he approved."

Cristina was silent again and Meredith looked away.

"Thankyou for being able to tell me…but you could have spoken to me before it had been finalised. I wouldn't have told anyone about it."

Meredith quickly looked back at Cristina and saw her looking sadly at her.

"I know Cristina but I didn't know how you would have reacted about it. I was worried that maybe you would have tried to talk me out of it."

Cristina looked at her friend and suddenly gave her a small smile, "I would have tried too."

_She's not going to hate me._

Knowing now that their friendship was safe even after the revelation, Meredith smiled slightly back at Cristina.

"Then I'm glad I told you now."

Cristina gave Meredith a slight push on the shoulder and shook her head and gave a small chuckle.

"Dirty ex-mistress." Cristina said with a smile and Meredith now smiled fully.

"Well this dirty mistress is not going to be dirty anymore where I'm going." Meredith said happily and Cristina just smiled sadly.

"Well Boston Public isn't as good as Seattle Grace but…it was a very brave decision for you to have made all by yourself." Cristina said and looked admiringly at Meredith. "You'll be fine Mer and we will all manage without you. Just."

Meredith looked at Cristina with a grateful smile and suddenly leaned over and gave her best friend a tight hug.

Cristina, despite the hate of having people touching her, hugged Meredith back tightly.

They did not separate for a full minute but when they finally did Cristina just looked at her in embarrassed disbelief.

"Did we just hug Meredith?"

Meredith gave her the same expression, "Yeah I think we just did…"

"Gross."

"Yeah I know."

They shared a smile and both stood up at the same time.

With no other words that needed to be spoken they exited the storage cupboard and went in opposite directions.

But just to make sure of something, Meredith suddenly turned around and called out, "Cristina?"

Cristina quickly turned around and looked at Meredith inquisitively.

"Am I still your person?"

Meredith watched Cristina as she gave a slow smile and nod before turning around and walking off.

Meredith's heart now felt lighter as she went off to find Addison to show her the ultrasound picture.

Now that she knew Cristina was ok with her leaving, Meredith felt like she could face anything. When she looked ahead in the corridor though she suddenly saw Derek standing with his arms over his chest at the end of the corridor waiting for her.

Well…almost anything.

**A/N:**** Hey guys, I'm a bit short for time to answer reviews at the moment but I promise I will have all of the replies for them in the next chapter. And the next chapter is the first confrontation between Meredith and Derek! Dun dun DUN! We all knew it was going to happen and I couldn't hold it off for much longer. I will update ASAP and if anyone thinks this chapter isn't written properly please tell me because I am not a hundred percent happy with this chapter. Thanks. :) **


	7. Chapter 7: First Confrontation

_**Chapter Seven: First Confrontation**_

Meredith instantly did a hundred and eighty degree turn in the corridor and began to walk away but that didn't stop Derek from walking up behind her, placing a hand on her upper right arm and directing her to the left into an empty patient's room.

The instant they were inside, Derek shut the door and removed his hand off her before quickly pulled all of the blinds shut to give them some privacy.

Derek turned around and faced her. Instantly Meredith backed away a few steps when his deep blue eyes stared at her, full of pain and uncertainty.

"Why Meredith?" was all he said but his voice sounded so lost and miserable that Meredith couldn't believe it. "Why do you have to go through with the transfer? Or even feel the need to have applied for it in the first place?"

She felt her heart begin to slowly beat faster as he stepped toward her.

"Dr Shepherd…"

His face flinched at her using his professional name but still he slowly stepped closer to her.

"C'mon Meredith, it's Derek…"

She blinked at him and continued as if he had not spoken.

"Dr Shepherd it is none of your concern that I'm transferring to…"

Meredith tried to continue her sentence but Derek suddenly stepped towards her and stood directly in front of her.

Looking her directly in the eyes, his face was one of absolute anger and Meredith tried to take a step back away from him again, slightly fearful at his sudden change in moods.

But before she could even move Derek quickly placed each hand on both of her arms and gently pulled her closer to him.

"It _is _all of my concern Meredith." He said seriously, looking into her green eyes with his 'McDreamy' look.

"Dr Shepherd. You are not my boyfriend anymore so please take your hands off me." she asked, keeping her tone flat to try and remain expressionless.

But it wasn't working. He would not let go.

The feel of his hands on her skin made her pulse race and the close proximity was making words become increasingly difficult to form.

All she could see was his blue eyes, his face, and his lips and start to become overwhelmed by the smell of him. The aroma of aftershave, disinfectant and the musky manly smell that only he had.

As she looked up at him and he looked back at her, Meredith felt her iron-will against him slowly begin to form cracks.

She was at a loss what to do.

Derek looked deeply into her eyes and he saw what he had suspected.

She did not want to go.

He was the reason she was going.

But she just would not tell him that.

"Meredith why do you have to go?" he asked, his grip on her arms softening even further. "Why can't you just stay here?"

Meredith felt the tears begin in her eyes as she felt his arms begin to move up her arms, up her shoulders, caressing her neck until they were on her jaw and…

_NO!_

Placing both hands on his chest, Meredith suddenly pushed him away and stepped back.

She looked at him with anger on her face while he looked back at her with surprise and hurt.

"Why do you do this?" she asked quietly, her voice full of anger and sadness. "Why did you have to come and find me even when the Chief had told you to stay away?"

Derek took a step forward, opening his mouth to talk and lifting his hand up in the air to place on her arm when suddenly the door opened and Addison walked in.

Derek's hand flew back to his side and he looked at Addison in surprise.

"Hello Derek."

"Addison." He said quickly.

"Would you mind leaving my intern alone?" Addison asked warningly, her voice clearly telling him to back off.

Derek, knowing that now was not a good time to talk to Meredith, nodded before glancing at Meredith one final time and walking straight out of the room.

Meredith did not look as he left but she felt his eyes on her. She listened to his familiar footsteps leave and the door shut with a loud 'bang'.

"Grey, you ok?"

She could not turn to look at Addison for fear of what she might see, but Addison already knew that.

"Meredith?"

Addison watched Meredith slowly turn to her and when she saw the tears in Meredith's eyes, Addison felt her heart weigh heavy.

Derek was obviously not over Meredith, but Addison knew that Meredith could not see that. Even though he had wanted to work at his marriage, Addison knew deep down that Derek's relationship with Meredith had not been a mere fling to get back at her.

Every time she saw Derek look at Meredith she saw love in his eyes and she knew how he felt.

That's how it had been with her and Mark…

Derek did not know that. And did not need to.

But this was not about her and Mark, this was about Derek and Meredith and now Meredith was standing in front of her trying her best to remain composed in front of her but Addison could see her having difficulty.

Meredith was at a loss how to feel.

"You ok?" Addison asked again.

Meredith gave a small sniff and wiped her eyes quickly before plastering a small fake smile on her face.

"Yeah…um…just give me a minute and I'll be ok." She replied, still wiping her eyes and trying her best to pull together her emotions.

Addison nodded with a sad smile and said, "Ok. Take your time Grey. I'll see you out in the hall."

Meredith nodded gratefully and Addison left her alone in the room by walking out of the door and closing it behind her.

She knew it had been going to happen sooner or later. It had been foolish to think that maybe she would have been able to successfully avoid him.

Karma had seen to that.

She had tried to be sneaky and avoid him and it had come back and bit her in the ass.

Karma was a bitch.

Or maybe it was fate.

Either way, Meredith knew she was officially in trouble with Derek because she knew he was going to try and talk to her again.

She knew that her confrontation with him was just the beginning and that she was going to have to be careful the next two weeks.

She knew he had more to say to her and Meredith could only hope with her whole being and soul that whatever he was going to say to her was that he wasn't going to try and make her regret her decision and change her mind. Meredith didn't know if she had the will power to withstand him if he tried enough to do it.

All she could though was try and be strong no matter what happened next.

Meredith sighed deeply before putting on her 'happy face' before opening the door and walking out into the corridor.

Addison, true to her word, was waiting for her and Meredith immediately showed her Sarah Pebbling's ultrasound.

After a quick study, Addison did indeed confirm that it was clear of complications and that she would go and tell Sarah and that she could be discharged.

As Addison started to walk down the corridor, Meredith immediately started to follow but after taking just a few steps she suddenly experienced a chill down her spine.

She sensed that she was being watched.

Quickly turning around, within seconds her eyes locked with a set of bright blue eyes right at the end of the corridor.

He was standing there, his arms crossed and his white coat on. His hair was slightly askew today, the obvious result of running his hands through his hair so often since the morning.

Derek looked at her with such intensity that Meredith felt her heart speed up again and melt under his eyes. Warmth spread through her entire body and she found it slightly difficult to breathe.

He had only looked at her like that a few times and that had only been when she had caught him looking at her when they had been together. Those few times she had caught him looking at her like that, it had always resulted in her asking him 'What?' and him just coming over, swooping her up in his arms and carrying her up to her bedroom where their sex had been so intense she felt like she could happily drown in him and never leave the bed.

It had been when she had first seen him looking at her like that had she realised that she was in love with him.

And now that same look was directed at her again and Meredith could barely stand it.

As she looked back at him, Derek could see the love so clearly in her eyes it hurt him but he needed to know something and he spoke to her silently in that look.

'_Can we talk about it?'_ it said, '_I need to know why_.'

He knew she got the message when she blinked several times quickly at him.

All he had to wait for was to see if she would reply.

He nodded slightly at her and he waited, hoping against hope that she would nod back.

Meredith sighed deeply and she knew, she knew that if she didn't nod back he would hunt her until he got the whole story out of her. He knew he was the reason and she knew that he needed to hear it from her, from the horse's mouth to be precise.

What was the worst that could happen?

Sighing deeply, she nodded slowly back at him in reply.

Turning away, Meredith watched him walk away and immediately she felt her heart begin to beat again.

_Soon._

That had been his message in that look and Meredith had answered with a simple nod.

Single handedly she had sentenced herself to now living in fear at knowing what she had done.

He was now expecting her to talk to him and explain herself to him.

_Oh god, what have I done?!_

A part of her strongly revolted against her agreement and to go back on her word but her heart shut down that part of herself. Her heart knew that if she did explain then at least, at least he would know and there would be no loose ties.

This conversation that was to come was going to be their last and Meredith knew that she was never going to talk to him again after that.

All she had to see was if she was strong enough to let her love for him allow her to walk away from him forever.

**A/N: ****Hey guys. Sorry I'm behind in answering reviews (That'll be fixed in next chapter). This confrontation is much smaller than I first wrote it but I've saved that material for a later chapter rubs hands gleefully . Thanks.**

DeniseSB: The Chief knows all.

Malu Snape Rickman: Hey again Malu Snape Rickman. That is so cool you're a second year med student! I have a good friend who is doing 2nd year med too and he loves it. I hope all goes well for the year and I hope you'll become a great Nazi…er I mean a doctor…someday XD lol. Well McDreamy is in the next chapter so I hope that will alleviate the McDreamy craving. But I must admit that I had to put him in the next chapter because I was craving him too. Lol. Oh yes, there will be pain. :)

V-4-VeNdEtTa: Hey thanks for the review. :D I hope you are hooked enough that you will continue to read it:)

greysanatomy l0ver: I've updated. I hope you like it. :) Thanks for the review.

Liz86000: I'm gonna need rewrite some chapters because I was stupid and misunderstood what Addison would really be like. And yes we do know it won't save their marriage by Meredith leaving. Lol. I actually didn't get to see morphine Meredith so I will have to check that out when I get series 3.

MissRe: Meredith will always be a threat to Addison no matter what really and no it's not wrong. I need to rewrite some chapters because I looked past the fact that Addison would definitely see her as a threat. Glad you liked Bailey though.

sweetgreuy: hey, thanks for reviewing EVERY single chapter! And they were very interesting to read. :) Yeah he's losing her and yes he is going to mope, just like he did all series two. But I'm gonna add a chase to it. Hehehe. But trouble is going to come. I hope you continue reading it and I hope that you continue liking it. Thanks again:D

dempeo is lovee: Hey, thanks for the review and glad you like it.

gaforever: Hey, glad you like Addison's character. Thanks for the review I also hope she can be professional enough too.


	8. Chapter 8: Telling the Others

_**Chapter Eight: Telling The Others**_

The day finally ended and Meredith didn't get her twenty dollars from Cristina.

Cristina had known that Meredith had had a run in with Derek the instant she had seen her and so they had gone to Joe's to rant about men and all the problems that come along with them, i.e. testosterone, penises and how much pain they cause by being total asses.

Cristina still hadn't answered Burke yet about his proposal about her moving in and so that was still causing rifts in their relationship.

Meredith had bidden Cristina goodnight and she made her way home.

The instant she entered her house, George greeted her with hot cup of tea and Izzie greeted her with her latest batch of muffins.

Meredith knew in her heart that she had to tell her roommates now because no doubt that tomorrow would be too late. Meredith had seen so many interns staring at her and talking about her in whispers that she knew that by tomorrow everyone at Seattle Grace would somehow know about her transfer and she would be getting looks of pity and sympathy again.

That was exactly why she had to tell Izzie and George now because she could not bear to have them being cross at her if they found out through someone else.

"Guys you trust me right?" she asked as she tried a delicious chocolate muffin and had a sip of her drink.

George and Izzie shared a concerned look then looked back at Meredith.

"Yeah?" Izzie said, drawling it out in a confused voice.

"Why?" George chimed in, equally as confused.

Meredith looked at both of them seriously, "I think we all need to sit down for this."

Izzie looked at Meredith with shock, "Oh my god, you slept with McDreamy again…"

Meredith glared at her, "No! Why do people think that straight away whenever I need to tell them something serious?!"

George quickly stepped in front of Izzie and said carefully, "Well in Izzie's defence that's what I thought too and…"

"George," Meredith interrupted, "What I need to tell you is more important and no I did not sleep with him."

Looking at the both of them, Meredith pointed to the couch in the lounge room and said in a commanding voice, "Sit."

Quickly, like obedient children, Izzie and George went to the couch and sat down.

Meredith moved to stand in front of the couch, placing her cup of tea and muffin on a nearby table. She crossed her arms and stared at them with a blank expression.

"I want to tell you this now because it is going to effect all of us and…" she started but was interrupted once again.

"Oh my god, you're going to sell the house and George and I will be destitute and homeless…" Izzie said in shock.

George looked at Izzie in surprise, "Iz, I don't think it's that bad." He said reassuringly but when he looked at Meredtih and saw her face even he began to feel nervous. "Right Meredith?"

Meredith sighed and looked at her two roommates with a tired smile.

"No George it's not that bad. You two will not be homeless and destitute and living on the streets."

Izzie and George breathed a huge sigh of relief but Izzie looked at Meredith with a different kind of worry, "Then what is it that you want to tell us Meredith?"

Meredith blinked a few times and took a deep breath as Izzie and George looked at her with worry.

"I'm transferring to Boston Public in two weeks."

There it was, they now knew.

In a synchronisation, Izzie's mouth dropped open and then George's did a second later.

Watching the shocked pair on the couch, she waited for a second for someone to reply but that second turned into a full minute and then into several minutes of shocked silence.

Meredith looked at their shocked faces and when they didn't reply she finally asked, "What? Say something someone!"

Her annoyance showed in her voice but she began to wave her arms frantically at them.

"Hello? Guys I just bared my biggest life-changing secret to you two and neither of you have replied? I don't know if you hate me or if you think it is the right decision or whatever?"

She looked at Izzie and took a new muffin out of her bowl, "Izzie you muffins are delicious but I need you to answer me because your opinion matters to me."

Meredith then looked at George, "George I need your opinion too."

Izzie's mouth finally got reconnected to her brain as she sputtered, "A t.t.. _Transfer_? Meredith, you can't be serious? Why would you want to transfer to Boston Public when the best surgical program is at Seattle Grace?"

Meredith internally sighed. She had known that Izzie would have been the least understanding at first but Meredith knew that she would understand once she had explained it fully to them.

George, who saw everything, understood immediately and he looked at Izzie then back at Meredith then back at Izzie again.

"Iz, she's leaving because of Dr Shepherd."

Izzie looked at Meredith in shock for a split second then sympathy clouded her soft features. "Oh my god, you're running away from him."

Meredith suddenly scoffed very loudly in annoyance and quickly plonked herself on the couch in-between George and Izzie without saying anything till she got another muffin from Izzie's bowl.

Taking a furious bite, she had half chewed it before gazing angrily at the wall.

"Bailey had said the same thing to me," she said, half muffled by the muffin rolling around in her mouth, "everyone has it so wrong!"

George, bless his heart, suddenly leant against her and wrapped his arms around her midriff and hugged her.

"_I_ didn't think so." He said quietly and Meredith suddenly felt Izzie's arms wrap around her too. "You want to transfer, start anew and…I'm still stuck on the idea of you transferring just to avoid him."

Meredith sighed and relaxed slightly as her roommates hugged her.

She was all dark and twisty.

She did not _do _hugs.

But Meredith didn't want to pull away because she knew she was going to _need_ them.

No matter how she felt or thought, Meredith knew she was going to need her 'family' more than ever to support her and just 'be there' for her. They didn't have to like her decision but as long as they were ok with it, Meredith knew she was going to be able to go through with the transfer.

All she had to do now was just deal with the problem that was named Dr Derek Shepherd.

But that was tomorrow's problem. Tonight she would not worry about it.

"Wanna watch my mom's surgical video's again?"

Instantly George and Izzie agreed with simultaneous cheers and George letting go of Meredith, vaulting himself off the couch and running off to the cabinet where they were kept.

Izzie also let go of Meredith but she studied her friend with searching eyes.

"Meredith, are you really serious about this?"

Meredith smiled at her, "Izzie, you know that this is the only way for me to get my name clean as an intern and to be able to practise becoming a surgeon. You know I cannot continue here working in the same hospital as Dr Shepherd if I am to achieve this. I _need_ to do this and I need you guys to be ok with it, you don't have to like it but just to be ok with it."

Izzie stared at Meredith for a few seconds in silence, amazed at just how far she had come since Derek had picked Addison.

Instead of falling down in a miserable heap every night, drinking tequila and sleeping with strange men, she had picked herself up and made the bravest decision in her life.

"I admire you Meredith Grey." Izzie replied, her voice full of admiration. "You have my full support and friendship wherever you will go."

Meredith smiled at her, "Thank you Izzie. I just hope it works out."

Izzie, with her optimistic enthusiasm, replied, "I'm sure it will, as long as you work hard for it."

George suddenly came running back into the room with the box full of videos.

"Hey, I found them!" he exclaimed, both happy and relieved.

"Ok put one on George." Izzie said and without further ado, the trio were watching once again when Dr Ellis Grey used the 'Grey Method'.

As the trio sat on the couch and watched in awe at Ellis Grey's amazing medical skills, it slowly occurred to each of them that this was going to be one of the last times that they would be having happy times together.

In silence they all huddled closer together on the couch and didn't say anything about it because then it would ruin the mood.

But they cherished it.

Meredith would be leaving. That they couldn't change.

So all they had to do, was simply just _live _and _cherish_ what time they had left together.

That they could _do_.

**A/N: ****Ok, today I have update **_**three **_**chapters for your reading pleasure to tie up loose ends with characters and situations before I begin the two week count down to Transferring Day. Now if I have missed anyone in answering reviews I'm sorry and I will edit it ASAP. I am slightly overwhelmed though by how many reviews I have gotten, but I love reading people's opinions on the story. They really help me out with ideas and characterization. I can't thank you guys enough so these updates are for you. Keep reading and till next time!**

**fizzwizz15**

**MerDer88: lol. It doesn't really seem like a MerDer fic at the moment. Just give it time. :) Thanks for the review.**

**TVHollywoodDiva: Thank you very much and thanks for the review.**

**greysanatomy l0ver: Hey, I'm sorry to have left you all hanging there, I hope my update will stop you hanging…till I next update anyway. :) Glad you like Addison's character too. :)**

**Liz86000: Hey, well she can be a btch but it all depends on how you look at her. Lol. But she had to make some pretty tough decisions. Thanks for the review and I hope you're interested in what I've updated with. :) but I did see the bit in season three where she revealed she had been pregnant with Mark's child.**

**mbird: Definitely! But they just can't see that for the moment. :) Thanks for the review. **

**sweetgreuy: He is very sad and the drama between these two is just going to get worse. But as for another method for them to see each other after she's gone…we'll see. :) Please keep up the interesting reviews. I love reading them. :D**

**V-4-VeNdEtTa: Glad you're still loving it. No I don't know the saying but I'm going to indulge you guys with my latest update. :D Thanks for the review.**

**DeniseSB: the last two chapters that I have posted in the three I have just updated today are a testament in answering your questions. :D I hope they are in character for you and give you the missing pieces of the puzzle for the characters true emotions. Enjoy and I am very interested in what you will think of each chapter. :) I look forward to reawding your comments. And one last note, the Chief knows **_**all**_

**MissRe: Thanks. :D This confrontation is gonna slowly grow. :) Hehehee. Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like how I play it out.**

**iluvderekshepard: Addison is very observant despite everything. Unfortunately she will transfer but not without consequences. :) Thanks for the review.**


	9. Chapter 9: At Home With The Shepherds

**A/N: ****For DeniseSB, I hope this answers your question about Addison's anger. :)**

_**Chapter Nine: At Home With The Shepherds**_

When Derek and Addison had gotten home to the trailer, the instant he had shut the door behind them and turned to look at Addison, Derek knew he was in big trouble.

She was looking at him with such anger, her hands on her hips and it was radiating off her in waves.

"Derek, why?!" she asked suddenly, yelling at him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Turning away from her so she wouldn't see the overwhelming sadness that he had been feeling all day on his face, Derek walked to the kitchen.

"Why what Addison?" he asked back, his voice sounding tired and weary.

"Derek don't you dare play innocent. You know _what."_

Sighing again, Derek turned around and leaned against the small sink. Crossing his arms over his chest, regarded her with a blank expression while she looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Yes I do know what Addi. I saw her, so what?"

"You're kidding me Derek? '_So_ _what_?' Are you even serious Derek?"

He blinked at her a few times and shrugged slightly, "I don't need to answer to you Addison. It has nothing to do with you, it's between me and Meredith."

Addison was at a loss for words. He just could not see it could he?

"Derek, there is no 'you and Meredith' anymore. You're not even friends so how can there even be anything there left at all?"

Anger surged deep within him.

_She has no idea what Meredith and I have…what we had._

"Not even friends huh?" he asked, his voice and expression turning hard. "Ok let's talk about people who aren't friends anymore shall we?"

Addison rolled her eyes and placed a hand her head looking away from Derek, "We don't need to being him up in every single argument we have Derek." She said tiredly.

"No Addison I think we should." Derek said harshly, glaring at her. "Let's talk about Mark because he and you aren't good friends anymore and, oh wait, he's not my best friend anymore either."

Addison looked at him with pain on her face, "Derek you can't always use him against me."

"Why not? Especially when you always use Meredith against me!" he yelled at her, angered to new heights.

"Well she is always the core of the reason that we fight!" she yelled back.

"Addison it's you who have a problem with her!"

"Well Derek you need someone to open your eyes to the truth that you _choose _not to see!"

"And what truth would that be Addison?"

"The truth that you picked _me _over _her_! You chose me to try and save our marriage and you are doing a bang up job of that aren't you?! No matter what I do, you are still mooning over her and aren't taking any steps showing that you care for…or even like me Derek."

He watched her with sad eyes as she stared back at him with a hard expression.

"Derek I came back from New York to try and get you back after you had taken off without a single word to _anyone_! I come here, find out that you have an intern for a girlfriend whom you weren't even honest enough with at the start to mention the little fact that you were already _married_! Then I offer you the divorce papers and I honestly thought that you weren't going to sign them. But low and behold, a miracle happened and Derek you didn't sign."

"And your point is?"

Addison made a sound of frustration and threw her arms up in the air. She turned her back on him and walked to their bed. Sitting down on it she looked over at him with anger.

"Derek what we have now is not what you would call a marriage, in fact it's not even close to a relationship."

Addison watched him sigh heavily and run a hand through his hair again.

Her temper was bubbling close to the surface of her skin. Why the hell couldn't he just say _something_?

"Derek why the hell did you pick me when you knew you were going to be so unhappy?"

"Do you wanna fix us Addi?" he asked quietly and Addison's anger quickly disappeared.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want to fix us?" he asked again, now looking at her with a serious expression but his eyes were so sad.

"Yes Derek I do, but the real question is do you?"

He looked away, his lips slightly twitching and he closed his eyes as his memories of being with Meredith flashed once again in his mind.

Whenever he shut his eyes, she was there, smiling at him and laughing and surrounding his every sense.

"I chose you because it was the right thing to do." He replied quietly, opening his eyes and the vision of Meredith instantly disappeared. "You're my wife and I have to try and make it work."

Addison could not see his face but Derek closed his eyes again and smiled. Just the thought of Meredith was enough to make him smile, but now was not the time to live in the realms of his memories.

"Then _why_ won't you do anything about it?" Addison asked with frustration.

Opening his eyes again, Derek sighed heavily and turned to look at her. A sudden anger raced through and he glared at her, "Addison, Meredith, my ex-girlfriend, the one whom I had spent a happy two month relationship with before you showed up, is going to transfer away in two weeks and people at the hospital have gone to great lengths just to ensure that I won't be able to see her! People as high up as the _Chief of Surgery!_"

Addison's jealous anger at the mention of Meredith raged within her and her expression turned into one that Satan would be proud of.

"Derek, Richard had specifically said to you stay away from Grey and what happens? I walk into a room and find you _alone _with her! What the hell were you thinking Derek?!"

Her expression was now infused with hurt but Derek couldn't find it within himself to find words to comfort Addison.

"I had to know why," he said, looking away from Addison and bowing his head to his chest.

He gazed at the floor and the anger drained away, allowing a wave of sadness to wash over him once more as silence fell in the trailer.

"Derek it is obvious why she is leaving." Addison said, her voice harsh and sarcastic. "She's leaving because she is leaving _you_! She is doing the thing that you could never do. You might have been able to leave _me_ back in New York and come out here all by yourself, but when it comes to Meredith Grey, _you can't leave her_!"

Her words rung in the air and Derek finally looked at Addison, his face blank as he studied her exasperated expression.

"For god's sake, Derek, say _something_!" Addison yelled at him, her voice slightly breaking with emotion.

"I did leave her Addison." He said in a tight voice, getting off the side of the sink and walking towards his coat, which was hanging on the hook near the door.

In silence he started putting it back on but Addison had already guessed his intentions.

"Derek…" she started but was interrupted when Derek suddenly swung around and faced her.

"I left her Addison and look where it left me." He said with such anger and bitterness that she abruptly shut her mouth and watched in hurt shock as Derek stormed out of the trailer and slammed the door shut with a ferocious strength.

Addison listened as his car started and sped off, the gravel sent flying everywhere. She followed the sound of the car till it had travelled out of her hearing range and all there was in the trailer was complete silence.

Tears suddenly began to rise in Addison's eyes as the hurt she had been restraining all day crept to the surface.

Seeing Derek's face when she had walked through the door and had seen him, with his hand raised towards Meredith's shoulder, it had taken all of her reserve and self-control not to slap Derek's face and tackle him to the floor kicking and screaming.

She should have known better, no, she knew already.

She had known that Derek would have tried and corner Meredith, but Addison hadn't expected it to be so _soon_.

When Richard had assigned Meredith to her this morning, Addison had felt...triumph and victory.

She had had it all figured out.

Addison had had her own game plan to keep Meredith away from 'accidentally' seeing her husband, but when she had heard Meredith's reasons for wanting to transfer, she had known she would actually be keeping her _husband_ away from 'accidentally' bumping into Meredith.

That knowledge had hurt her more than anything but there was still that hopeful bubble deep inside her that when the two weeks was up and Meredith Grey was finally gone and out of their day-to-day lives, that maybe, just _maybe_, there was still a chance that Addison could fix her marriage with her estranged husband.

But it was going to be a long two weeks to get there first.


	10. Chapter 10: Cristina Confession

**A/N: ****DeniseSB, I also hope this answers your query about Cristina. :)**

_**Chapter Ten: Cristina Confession**_

"I feel like she's abandoning me." Cristina said.

Burke looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

He was lying rather comfortably in his bed, reading his brand new book when suddenly he had heard a key in the lock of his apartment.

He had known exactly who it was so he had waited patiently for her to come in and the instant she had appeared in the doorway to his bedroom, the verbal diarrhoea began.

"What?" he asked, pulling a confused look together on his face.

Burke already knew of Meredith's transfer, but he did not want Cristina to know that. The Chief had spoken to him after he had seen a shell-shocked Derek walk out of the Chief's office.

The Chief had said to him that he had to be extra supportive of Cristina and had to help pull his weight as an attending to make sure that Derek stayed away from Meredith as far as possible in the hospital.

Burke had quickly agreed to do his best, but his first priority was to be there for Cristina.

Even if it meant 'playing dumb' with her for the first time in his life.

Cristina sighed heavily and walked towards the empty side of the bed, taking off her jacket and kicking off her shoes as she moved.

In complete silence, she crawled under the covers and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling with a sad expression on her face.

Burke slowly took off his glasses and placed them, along with his book, on the bedside table next to the lamp. He rolled onto his side and faced Cristina, resting his head on his arm for support on top of his pillow.

Silently he watched her with a caring gaze, waiting for her to talk.

This is how Cristina worked, that he knew, so all he had to do was give her time to start.

But she would not talk.

"Abandonment Cristina?" he asked quietly and he watched as she suddenly looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Meredith." She said simply.

"Ah, Meredith." He repeated slowly with a tone that made it seem like she had explained her entire problem just by saying her name.

Well technically she had but Burke was determined to play dumb.

"She's leaving to go to Boston." Cristina explained in a bland tone, "A transfer. I can't believe she is going to go that far just to avoid him."

"Avoid whom?"

Cristina suddenly looked at him with a disappointed expression, "You're the best cardio thoracic surgeon in the country and you can't figure out who it is?"

Burke simply raised his eyebrows at her in surprised amusement, "I'd rather hear the precise story from you than the rumours at the hospital tomorrow."

Cristina exhaled in annoyance. She hated having to explain the obvious to Burke because she always felt stupid when she did. And Cristina feeling stupid in front of her boyfriend, boss and the one surgeon she admired most in the entire world, was just crappy.

"Meredith is transferring to Boston just to avoid McDreamy and she is leaving me behind."

Burke's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "McDreamy?"

Cristina looked blankly at him, "You seriously haven't heard his pet name?"

Burke shook his head and Cristina sighed again in annoyance.

"Meredith's nickname for Dr Shepherd is McDreamy, get with the program."

Burke had to resist smiling in amusement at having to get Cristina to explain every single detail to him things that he already knew.

"So…" he started.

"So she's leaving Seattle Grace and the best surgical intern program just to avoid him and leave all of her friends behind." She finished sharply.

"And you feel she is abandoning you?" he asked.

Cristina suddenly rolled over and faced him with a hard expression.

"Of course she is abandoning me, why else would I be feeling like is this? Like that the thought of tomorrow when she is gone is going to be unbearable because my person won't be there to tell me when I'm being a smart ass or complaining that I'm getting all of the best surgeries? Or that I won't even need to try and get the good cases when she's gone? Or when I need to be dark and twisted, she is the only person who understands me and…"

Cristina was unable to continue as tears suddenly began to rise in her eyes.

The overwhelming sadness rose up in her again and quickly she rolled onto her other side away from Burke.

He stared at her back with concern. Shifting himself directly behind her, Burke slowly wrapped an arm over her hip and around her stomach. He carefully rested his head on the same pillow that her head was and he sighed quietly.

"She's your 'person'." He said quietly and with understanding. "She's your best friend and you feel she is abandoning you. It's normal for anyone to feel this Cristina, don't fight it but don't let it overwhelm you."

When she did not answer, Burke leant downwards and placed a small kiss on the nape of her neck.

"You are not alone Cristina. I may not understand or know you on the same levels as Meredith does, but you aren't alone."

Just to emphasise the meaning of his words, Burke kissed the back of her neck again and tightened his grip around her side.

"All you need to do is just let me in a bit more." He said quietly into her black hair.

Cristina shut her eyes at his words. She knew he was right but it still did not stop the pain or anger in her.

"You can't be my 'person'." She replied quietly.

Burke secretly smiled sadly in her hair. "I'm not trying to be." He said with emotion, "I'm just being your boyfriend."

Cristina sighed before suddenly rolling over again and looked Burke in the face.

She was looking at him with sadness and Burke released his grip on her side and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"I know Burke." She said quietly, sighing sadly.

Burke leant forward and kissed her on the forehead, causing Cristina to shut her eyes and relax against him.

"What am I going to do without her?" she asked with such sadness and loss, opening her eyes and looking up into Burke's face.

Burke's heart overwhelmed him with love and a want to take away her sadness. Never had he seen her so sad or showing so much true emotion in front of him.

Meredith really did matter to Cristina and it broke Burke's heart that Cristina's own heart was breaking about her best friend's transfer. He had never seen her like this and he realised just how lost she was going to be when Meredith finally would leave.

"Cherish what time you have left her." He said with such warmth that Cristina could not help but burrow herself against Burke's chest.

Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head at the base of his neck and felt herself suddenly be pulled closer to him as Burke rolled onto her back and brought her along with him.

"At least I have you." She whispered and Burke could not help but smile.

"Yeah, at least you have me." He whispered back in reply and pulled her closer to him in his embrace.

Cristina gave a tired chuckle despite her emotional turmoil, "That was a really corny thing for me to say."

Burke couldn't help but chuckle back, "Yeah it was. Made you sound like a human being for once and not a surgeon."

His reward was a punch on his shoulder and Burke couldn't help but laugh at her.

Cristina immediately began to wrestle with him, trying to force him to take back his insult at her but soon one thing led to another and soon she was making him apologise with a severely different method.

By the end of it he was begging for forgiveness and when she finally did accept it, they were both exhausted and soon fell in a soundless sleep in a close embrace.

**A/N: ****Ok guys, we're gonna end it there for a moment, but I want every one to know that the story is count down is going to begin. From now on I am going to split each day into three parts, so therefore three chapters just to cover one day. So this is going to be a long story and I just want everyone to know that before I start posting again. I hope everyone enjoyed these chapters and they will continue reading, and if not, well I don't mind. :) I'll be posting regardless and I'm enjoying writing it, so that's all I need. Thanks for reading it and stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11: Day One, Morning

_**Chapter Eleven: Day One, Morning**_

Meredith had guessed correctly.

When she had turned up in the locker room that morning, all of the other interns were looking at her and whispering behind their hands to each.

Meredith knew that everyone knew about her transfer.

But she didn't care.

With a smile she walked off towards the place she was going to meet Addison on what was going to be, hopefully, a Derek-free day.

But still it didn't stop her from looking over her shoulder every now and then just to make sure he wasn't there watching her.

When she finally found Addison, Meredith noticed there were great black rings under her eyes and she looked exhausted.

"Morning Dr Shepherd." She said with a nice voice.

Addison shut her eyes the instant she heard Meredith's voice and she internally counted to three before opening her eyes and forcing a happy smile on her face.

"Good morning Grey."

Meredith immediately knew something was wrong with Addison and her immediate guess was Derek, but rather than say anything or even ask she quickly asked, "What do we have today?"

Addison handed her a large case-file and Meredith opened it to examine it, but she was sorely surprised when she saw it was filled with an enormous amount of paperwork. Quickly she looked back at Addison with confusion but Addison just looked at her with a half-smile.

"Today Grey you will be doing the paper work for all of my patients."

Meredith's heart sank.

She _knew_ that this had been going to happen.

She had been foolish to allow her mind to think that Addison Montgomery-Shepherd was going to treat her like any other intern.

Her disappointment showed on her face and Addison just raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have a problem with that Grey?"

Quickly Meredith straightened up and her face changed into a blank expression, "No ma'am I don't."

"Then get to work Grey. I need you to immediately go and get to work while I go and get the results on some patients that had stayed here last night for observation." Addison said, her voice clipped and slightly harsh.

Meredith quickly nodded and set off without another word.

The instant she turned away from Addison, Meredith allowed her face to crumble with sadness and embarrassment.

A deep part of Meredith felt that Addison was doing this to her for revenge for something. She could not help but think that maybe it was about her transfer but Meredith could guess that Addison must be over the moon that she was going to be leaving for good.

It would mean that she had officially 'won' with Derek with a finality that caused to nearly crush Meredith but she knew that she could not allow it to swallow her whole, so she held her head up high as she walked down the corridor.

So Addison could give her hell on Earth for the next two weeks…Meredith promised herself that she would survive and be stronger for it.

_What can kill me will only make me stronger…or something like that…_

As she found her way to an empty office, Meredith sat herself down in a chair and placed the heavy folder on the desk. Glaring at it, she concentrated on it and tried to will it to set itself on fire, but with no such luck.

"She really is Satan." She muttered under her breath as she leant over and opened the folder and began the huge pile of paperwork.

_ 3 hours later _

Meredith finished the last sheet of paper and placed her nearly empty pen on the desk.

She could not help but give a small cheer and raise her arms up in the air in victory.

She had kicked the paperwork's ass!

"Down with the She-Shepherd's paperwork!" she cheered, grinning and swirling around on the chair.

"Geez Mer, you really hate paperwork that much?"

Instantly Meredith stopped her spinning and turned around to look at the door.

When she saw Alex standing there, arms crossed with an amused smile on his face, Meredith smiled back at him.

"You damn right Alex, especially when it's an attending's who absolutely hates you and wants to give you hell on earth."

Alex chuckled as he walked inside the office and pulled up a chair next to her.

"And why are you doing the She-Shepherd's paperwork?" he asked in confusion.

Meredith looked at him in shock, "You don't know?"

Alex shook his head, "No. I've kinda been outta the loop with things for a little while."

Meredith looked at him in surprise for a second before just saying 'Oh.' in an understanding tone.

"So what is it?" he asked in curiosity.

Meredith looked at him with a serious expression, "I'm transferring to Boston Public in two weeks."

Alex suddenly started to laugh but he stopped after a few seconds when her face didn't change from her serious expression. He blew out air in shock and disbelief.

"Dude, I didn't think you'd go that far just to avoid Shepherd."

Meredith suddenly huffed in anger, "I'm not going _just to avoid him_. Alex I'm going to clear my name as an intern and to have the opportunity to learn to become a surgeon without all of the crap that I get here from everyone else."

Alex's smile dropped off his face as she looked at the floor and he saw hurt there.

"Ah crap, I'm sorry Grey for laughing." He said quietly, causing her to look at him in surprise.

Alex Kirev was apologising to her.

"It's ok." She replied and half-smiled at him.

Immediately he smiled back at her.

"So two weeks huh?" he asked and Meredith nodded.

"Yep, two weeks then I'm off."

Alex rubbed his hands together and he looked at the floor.

"I think it's a really brave thing to do." He said, looking back up at her with a serious expression.

Meredith now smiled fully at him. "Thanks Alex."

He smiled back, "You're welcome Grey."

Leaning back in his chair, he placed his hand behind his head and began to slightly swivel on the chair.

"So who else knows?" he asked.

"Everyone now I think." She said. "But I told Cristina, George and Izzie yesterday."

Glancing at him, Meredith saw a flash of hurt on his face so she quickly continued, "I was going to tell you too but by the time I could you had already gone home."

Alex just grinned at her, "Meredith you don't have to lie just to make me feel better."

Meredith looked at him seriously, "No Alex I'm being serious. By the time Addison had let me go, you and everyone else had gone home and I didn't get the chance to ask you."

Alex looked at her, confused, "Ask me what?"

"Whether or not you wanted to move into my room when I leave?"

Alex looked at her in utter disbelief, but the longer he looked at her in silence, the more he started to belief her.

"Mer, you've got to be kidding me." He said with a disbelieving grin.

Meredith's eyes widened, "Don't you believe me?"

Alex shook his head in amusement. "Not a single word Grey."

Meredith looked at him with slight annoyance, "Alex I'm being serious. I couldn't offer my room to Cristina because she's now living, well unofficially, living with Dr Burke and you were the other person who instantly came to my mind."

Alex's expression slowly started to change, "Really?"

"Yeah." She said, slowly beginning to grin.

"Huh." He said with an amazed grin.

"Huh." She repeated in the same tone, grinning away too.

"So…would that mean that I would have to put up with Bambi?" he asked and Meredith couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Alex, but there's a big plus." She said, causing him to look at her in confusion again.

Meredith suddenly got off her chair and collected all of the completed paperwork in the folder.

She began to walk away but Alex spoke.

"What's the big plus?"

Stopping, Meredith turned around and looked at him with a big smile.

"You'll be living with Izzie."

She watched as the smile slowly crept onto his face and his eyes lit up.

It was so obvious that he liked Izzie, that Meredith could not help but make him notice it every chance she could.

Alex caught her looking at him and looked disgruntled at her, "Shut up Grey."

Meredith still smiled at him and he just smiled at her.

"You love it Alex." She said before turning her back on him and walking out of the door before he could say another word to her.

Meredith knew he would take the room and so that fixed another problem on her never-ending 'to do' list before she had to leave.

**A/N:****Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been fully tied with school (we just started the year) so I'm gonna be slow updating and answering reviews. I'll answer ALL reviews next chapter but I'm glad it seems everyone is enjoying the story so far. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Day One, Afternoon

_**Chapter Twelve: Day One, Afternoon**_

Addison was driving her into the ground with paperwork.

When Meredith had returned to her after handing in the completed paperwork, Addison just handed her another huge case folder.

And it was filled with more paperwork.

Meredith's heart had sunk below her duodenum when she saw to her utter dismay that this pile was even bigger than the last pile.

Again Addison had asked her if she had a problem, except this time Meredith had stormed off in the opposite direction without even answering Addison.

Addison could only help but smile in amusement as she watched Meredith trudge off down the corridor.

Knowing that her husband's ex-girlfriend must hate her by now, Addison turned around and began walking down the corridor with a smile on her face.

Hopefully her being hard in her would put Meredith back in her place, thinking that she was not going to get out of the hospital easily. Everybody else may be taking pity on Meredith, but Addison wanted to give her such a bad time that by the time the two-week mark came, Meredith would be fleeing out of the hospital just to escape her.

No longer would Meredith be thinking 'I'm leaving to avoid Derek', but Addison was going to make her think, 'I'm leaving to avoid Addison.'

Addison knew that maybe she was being very harsh but she knew it was going to be the only way to make sure once and for all that Meredith Grey was going to leave Seattle Grace for good and never return.

Derek was wandering the corridors in-between surgeries, chewing a sandwich when suddenly he saw a flash of blonde-brown hair out of the corner of his eye.

Quickly turning he saw it was Meredith walking into an office with an _enormous _amount of paperwork.

Curiosity got the better of him and he began walking towards the office.

The door was already open so he was able to just pop his head and have a quick look around.

She was sitting with her back to him, but even from looking at her back he could tell she was tired and stressed.

Against his better judgement, and the Chief's orders, Derek quietly walked inside and moved to the side of the desk.

He knew she knew he was there because her steady writing faltered for a second before continuing onto the next sentence.

He didn't say anything so he just watched her writing for a few seconds.

Meredith's heart sped up as she sensed him. But she was not fearful of him like she had been yesterday. Today she was indifferent and a part of her had craved his simple presence because it felt like that only he could save her from bursting into tears from his wife's cruelty. Today she decided that she was just going to be nice and speak to him as if the transfer didn't even exist. However he reacts around her is his own fault, not her own.

"You know, this is stalking." She suddenly said.

She stopped writing and looked at him with a slightly bemused smile.

His heart swelled with love at her expression. Oh how he had missed this.

"Stalking?" he asked, his eyebrows rose in surprise but he smiled at her in amusement. "I wouldn't call this stalking."

"Then what do you call it?" she asked, her smile slowly disappearing into one of slight sadness.

Derek's expression slowly fell too as he looked at her.

"I don't know." He replied honestly, his voice very quiet as he studied her.

Meredith sighed and turned back to the evil paperwork.

"Your wife really is Satan." She grumbled and Derek could not help but smile.

"Tell me something I don't know," he replied in amusement, sitting himself down in a nearby chair that was a metre from the desk.

Meredith smiled, despite herself, and continued writing.

"She's determined to break me with all of this paperwork so I'll be begging to leave this hospital sooner." Meredith grumbled in annoyance, seriously not caring about the fact her head was screaming at her to just get up and leave the room because he was breaking the Chief's orders by being here with her.

Derek looked at her with a hurt expression. He could not help but feel responsible for it.

"I think it's my fault she's treating you like this." He admitted and Meredith immediately stopped writing and looked at him in confusion.

"How?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "We had a fight last night and…"

"It was about me." She finished and he just nodded.

"Why?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Because of…" he started but he trailed off because he couldn't bring himself to say it. Saying it to her seemed so final and real.

"My transfer." She finished, raising her eyebrows at him.

He looked sadly at her and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Meredith held up her hand and stopped him.

"Derek we are not having this conversation here, not now. Later."

Derek opened his mouth to talk regardless but suddenly his face burst into a smile as he suddenly noticed something.

"You just called me Derek."

Meredith blinked at him in surprise then she suddenly realised that she had.

"Uh…it was a slip up Dr Shepherd. It won't happen again."

Derek nodded at her in understanding but his eyes were beaming with happiness.

"Ok Dr Grey, whatever you say." He said with a smile and he leaned over and gently placed his hand on her arm.

"Dr Shepherd, that is inappropriate touching." Meredith said warningly, but she felt herself begin to melt under his caring gaze.

"It's not inappropriate." He said quietly, gently rubbing her arm a few times before giving it a small squeezing and finally letting it go.

He slowly stood up in front of her and smiled at her, "It's just the small etiquette that work colleagues are able to give to one another."

Meredith smiled at him in disbelief and shook her head, "Whatever you say Dr Shepherd."

"I'm a great neurosurgeon, of course I know what I say." He said with cheekiness before turning around and walking out of the room.

Meredith watched him disappear and she could not help but smile as warm fuzzy feelings raced through her body.

When she turned back to the unfinished pile of paperwork though, her heart sank and the warm fuzziness quickly disappeared.

"Crap."

Sighing heavily, Meredith checked her watch and sighed again.

Her stomach suddenly rumbled loudly and Meredith rubbed her empty belly.

"Hmmm…food sounds great right about now." She mumbled to herself and she got off the chair and slowly wandered out of the room and down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

Everyone was there when she sat down with her lunch and she had a great time.

Everybody was complaining about his or her day and comparing his or her cases, but Meredith couldn't help but notice that no one was asking her about what she had been doing all day.

Cristina had been complaining about being sent to the Pit for the day because she had been late for rounds and once she had finished Meredith had instantly let loose all of the horrors of her day.

Although she had left out the part that Derek had come in and said hi and that they had nearly flirted…

Which was a terrible thing, which was why she had left that part out.

Cristina, Izzie, George and even Alex stared at her with mouths open as she told them everything and how she was _convinced_ that Addison was doing it on purpose because she wanted to have her running out of the hospital ASAP.

When she had finished, they all looked at each other with uncomfortable looks but fortunately it had been Cristina, who had been brave and forward enough, to speak up first.

"That McBitch."

She said it with such anger and disgust that they all looked at her in shock for a second but it was Meredith who started laughing.

George, Izzie and Alex looked at Meredith in shock, but Cristina suddenly started laughing and then the confused trio looked at her too.

The trio looked at each other, obviously feeling as if they were missing the joke, but quickly the laughter of the two dark and twisted best friends soon caught up with them and they were all laughing too.

All of the other inhabitants of the cafeteria looked at the interns with concerned looks but soon they quickly ignored them and focussed back on their own food and gossip.

By the time Meredith had finished her lunch, her cheeks were sore from laughing and she went back to her paperwork office with a smile on her face.

As she restarted it, Meredith knew that no matter how hard Addison worked her or what she threw at her, that there was not a chance in hell that the She-Shepherd would be breaking her spirit and making her run away just to escape from her.

She knew she would be able to cope no matter what because her friends…her family…were there for her no matter what.

And there was nothing more important to her than that at the moment.

_Bring it on Addison. You can't break me like your husband did._

**A/N: ****Hey guys, it is that glorious time where I have finally updated:D HAPPY DANCE! Well I hope you guys like it. :) I worked extra hard on it and even added some more McDreamy action.**

**Simply because I could. :D**

**Reviews would be nice but they are not necessary. :) I have written the first four days of this story and I have realised that this is going to take me ages to write...and post...but hopefully not too long. :) I aim to finish it before the end of the year. Lol. Oh dear. **

**gaforever: I really don't blame Addie but I know what you mean. Glad you like it! I hope this update is soon enough for you. :) Thanks for the review!**

**mysticpearl: I'm definitely going to continue it and I am definitely still writing it at the moment. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy it. Thanks for the review. :)**

**MissRe: Addison does have her evil side like every normal human, she can just use it to give Meredith hell. I love the friendship between Meredith and Alex. It's very nearly like brother and sister but not quite. It's very fun to write too. :) Thanks for the review again:)**

**sweetgreuy: you can bet on it she is going to give Meredith hell. :) Thanks for another great review. :)**

**TVHollywoodDiva: Thanks and thanks for the review:)**

**DeniseSB: Her halo will have completely disappeared in the latest update. :) Meredith is yet to ask Izzie, but Izzie is just going to have to deal with it. Hehe. The paperwork trail hasn't finished yet but you are a very good prophet! Is it really that predictable? Lol.**

**I just could not resist but add him in for this latest chapter. :D**

**I'm glad you like it though and that you are looking forward to the next chapter. That is great to know that. :) And writing the rest of this story is going to be a long tough haul…that is a huge amount of chapters but I am committed enough to doing it. Even though it is going to take up some time in doing it so this story is going to be around for a while I think. I hope you will continue reading it because I look forward very much to reading your reviews. They are very informative and introspective which is fantastic! I can see where I have gone wrong and I can always go off and fix them. Thank you very much. :D**

**malfoyie456: Thankyou very much. I hope you read the update. :) Thanks for the review too!**

**merederdreamy5: Hi! Thank you very much for reading what I have posted so far and I hope you will continue to like it as I continue it. But I'm glad you like it and thankyou for** the review too. :)


	13. Chapter 13: Day One, Night On Call

_**Chapter Thirteen: Day One, Night On-Call**_

"Grey I need you to stay here tonight to keep a constant monitoring on a seven week prem."

It had taken all of Meredith's will power not to glare at Addison and say things that would make a sailor blush, so instead she had simply smiled cheerfully at her and nodded her head before saying, "Sure Dr Shepherd."

Addison nodded and handed Meredith the prem baby's chart.

"I'm going to need you to watch and record her vitals every hour and to keep her stabilised for me."

Looking seriously at Meredith, Addison looked at her with a slight threatening glint in her eyes, "Can you do this for me Grey?"

Meredith, feeling slightly nervous from how she was being looked at, nodded in silence.

"I don't want to return in the morning to find a dead baby Grey." She said is such a harsh tone that Meredith was actually slightly scared about whatever could happen if their patient really did die during the night.

"Addison I will try my best." Meredith said, not really caring about the fact that she had used Addison's first name instead of Dr Shepherd.

Addison blinked at Meredith in surprise but before she could say anything Meredith turned around and began walking away, in the direction of the ICU.

"See you in the morning Grey." Addison called out with a slightly cruel smile on her face.

Turning around and walking away, Addison went into an elevator and chuckled to herself as the doors slid shut.

She really did love being able to use her power as an attending to make an intern's life just that _little bit _harder.

But when the thought of Derek suddenly rose in her mind her smile disappeared.

He had been purposely avoiding her all day and she hadn't been able to have a chance to talk to him and see if he was all right.

All she could do was hope was that he was going to be at home she got there.

Meredith was sitting perched on a stool right next to the humidicrib watching her patient, Rosie Craft, with the utmost attention.

It didn't stop her from talking to the baby though.

In fact Meredith thought it she had been having a very interesting conversation with the prem baby who had been doing great for the past four hours after Addison had left.

"…and that Rosie is why you shouldn't get involved with boys till you are thirty." Meredith finished her one-sided conversation about boys and all of the troubles that came along with them. "Especially if they have a secret wife."

The conversation had started five minutes after arriving and it had been the only thing that had stopped Meredith from going insane or falling asleep.

Quickly checking her watch, Meredith sighed heavily when she saw it was 2am.

"Ok Rosie, we've still got another four and a half hours to go." She said with a tired smile. "I can only hope that I don't fall asleep because I have had a long day."

Meredith watched Rosie slightly wriggle in the crib and she could not help but smile and slowly reach through one of the hand holes and gently put her finger in her open fist.

Her heart flooded with warmth when the tiny baby's hand enclosed around her finger and squeezed lightly.

"You're such a strong girl." Meredith cooed, now grinning. "I think that maybe you're gonna make it Rosie if we get through the night."

Although Meredith knew the huge amount of complications that could happen due to being born prematurely, she could not help but have that huge bubble of hope when she just _knew_ that things were going to be ok for once.

"You know Rosie, you're a very lucky girl." Meredith said quietly, her smiling slightly disappearing.

"You haven't had to face the world yet. You're safe inside your humidicrib and don't know what it's like outside here."

Meredith stopped talking and felt her sadness rise within her. She hadn't felt it all day but she knew it had been going to happen sometime.

It was just the sadness of missing Derek, the betrayal and heartbreak, and the knowledge that to make a change she was going to have to give up the familiar and family she had made with her friends.

But it was her only shot to become a good surgeon.

"But it means I won't be seeing my McDreamy again." She said sadly, a tear slipping out and falling down her face.

She didn't bother wiping it away because inside that tear was all she was feeling.

Here, now, in the room in the silence and privacy she was allowed to _feel _and _express _her feelings without being under scrutiny from someone else.

Seldom did she get these moments and Meredith took full advantage of it.

Even if it meant she was crying in front of prem baby she was observing.

"You don't mind Rosie that I'm crying in front of you do you." Meredith said, looking at Rosie with a smile again.

She sniffed slightly and wiped away her tear.

"You know Rosie, I wonder what I'd be like if I ever became a mom one day."

Meredith quickly looked behind her at the door just to make sure it was still closed. She really didn't want anyone to hear her talking to a prem baby about such things, but Meredith was really too tired and focussed on Rosie to fully care what other people thought.

"I don't know if I'd be very good at it but I can promise you though that if I ever did have kids, I would never put my work before them like my mother did to me."

The usual uneasiness at mentioning her mother made Meredith immediately stop thinking about her memories growing up.

"I _definitely _would _not _do that to them. I'd even let them have ice cream even if they hadn't eaten all of their vegetables."

Meredith smiled again, "All of this doesn't really make sense Rosie because I'm only an intern still and I have to get through ten years before I can even think about anything like that."

Looking at Rose, Meredith noticed her patient had fallen asleep and must have stopped listening to her a long time ago.

"Alright Rosie, you just sleep. I can do fine without you having to stay awake and keep me company." Meredith whispered, although there was a slight grumble in her voice.

She was jealous of her thirty-three week old patient falling asleep on her.

How horrible was that?

"I'm not really jealous." Meredith quickly whispered, feeling rather guilty. "I just think I am going a bit insane at the moment."

Carefully Meredith removed her hand out of the warm crib and placed both of her arms on a nearby desk. Resting her head on its side on her arms, she relaxed and immediately the day's tiredness slammed into her body and made her eyes become drowsy.

Meredith kept her eyes wide open, "I'm not allowed to fall asleep or otherwise She-Shepherd will make me do rectal exams the entire time I'll be here if you die under my watch Rosie."

Repeating this mantra over and over, it worked for a full hour before Meredith's exhausted body finally won over. Her blood pressure dropped, her heart began to beat extremely slowly and the blood flow slowed down too. Her breathing deepened and she shut her eyes just for a second, but that was all it took.

Meredith fell asleep.

"_Meredith…"_

"_Hmm…Derek…"_

"_Meredith…"_

"_I love you Derek…"_

"_Meredith…"_

"_I really don't wanna go but I love so much I have to…"_

"_Meredith you're dreaming…"_

"_No I'm not. I'd never say this to you unless I was dreaming."_

"_Meredith wake up…"_

"_Why did you choose her Derek…I said I love you…and you broke me…"_

"_Meredith…I love you too."_

Meredith's eyes snapped open and she found herself looking deeply into deep blue dreamy eyes that were only a few centimetres in front of her.

Blinking a few times, his face slowly came into focus and Meredith couldn't help but smile in her sleepiness.

"Hello Derek."

Derek smiled back and had to resist the huge urge to gently reach up and run a hand through her long hair. He still had his hand on her upper back from gently rubbing her.

"You fell asleep." He replied softly.

Meredith sat up and rubbed her eyes, making Derek remove his hand off her although she hadn't really noticed. Looking back at Derek she could only hope she didn't look like a complete wreck despite the fact that she wasn't meant to care what he thought or cared about how she looked.

"God I did…" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes again. "What's the time?"

"Half past three."

"It's only been an hour? Crap."

Derek smiled at her then looked back at Rosie who was still sleeping.

"I watched over Rosie while you rested your eyes."

Meredith yawned quietly, "It's been a long day…"

Derek nodded with an understanding look, "Yeah it has been."

Meredith looked at him with a slight glare, "Why was your's so hard? I didn't see you having to do ten hours worth of paper work for someone else. That someone else having to be the wife of your ex-boyfriend and…"

While she was talking, Meredith saw his face expression melt into one of hurt and sadness. Immediately she stopped talking. She hated that expression and it was unbearable that he was looking at her like that.

Her face softened and she spoke again, "Why was your day so long?"

Derek blinked and looked away, grateful that Meredith hadn't completed her earlier sentence.

It took a little while for him to look back at her with a tired expression.

Where could he begin on how it had been a long day for him?

"Two of my patients died on the table today."

Meredith looked at him in shock then in sympathy.

"I'm sure you did your best. Sometimes it isn't enough."

Her voice was kind and supportive but Derek looked away again in shame.

"But that's the thing Meredith…" He said with such shame and sadness that Meredith looked at him with concern.

"What?"

He looked at her again and found that he couldn't.

"I couldn't save them. For the first time today my own belief in performing surgery and myself has disappeared."

His voice was strained and he looked at her with guilt etched deeply on his face, "_I'm _the reason my patients died on the table. It's _my _fault Meredith and I don't know how I'm going to manage today and tomorrow when I feel so guilty."

Meredith's eyebrows furrowed with concern and worry. Despite her better judgement and her own logic, she edged herself closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Instantly Derek looked at her with such a mixed expression that Meredith didn't know if she could speak.

But she managed to speak in a very clear soft voice, "Derek, you are the best surgeon I know. It is _not _your fault that your patients died. Everybody has bad days and unfortunately yours was today. And mine was too. But you can't let it put you into a box of fear that you can't operate. Don't do that to yourself Derek." She leaned in slightly closer, her green eyes staring deeply into his blue ones, "Ever."

Her face was close to his and Derek found himself lost in her eyes. He hadn't seen them this close for so long that he was always amazed at how beautiful they were. They seemed to look right through him and into his soul.

"So we're back to calling me Derek now are we?" he asked quietly with a small smile, warmth in his voice.

Meredith blinked at looked at him then quickly looked away with bashfulness, breaking the moment, "Umm…no Dr Shepherd. I was simply extending my support and concern for a fellow colleague."

Derek suddenly leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Instantly Meredith jumped away from his mouth and turned to look at him in confused surprise.

"What on earth was that for?" she asked, her voice now showing slight anger.

Derek's smile widened, "That was a colleague's appreciative 'thank you' kiss for another colleague's support."

Meredith looked at him with weariness, "So you gave me that kiss on the cheek just to say thankyou in a 'work-related' way."

Derek looked thoughtful for a second before looking back at her with a mysterious, thoughtful but cheeky smile, "Yeah…I guess I did."

Meredith now looked at him suspiciously, "Since when did work colleagues share 'thankyou' kisses?"

Derek gave her a gentle squeeze on the arm before standing up and beginning to walk away.

"Dr Shepherd?" Meredith called out, causing Derek to stop walking.

He slowly turned around to face her, his hands in his pockets, smiling at her.

"Since now." He said and he walked out before she could answer, leaving Meredith more confused than ever.

Looking back at her patient, Meredith now saw that baby Rosie was awake again and squirming slightly in her humidicrib.

"Rosie you definitely should not get involved with boys until you are in your thirties." Meredith sighed in tiredness and slight humour.

Today had been very long and slightly eventful and Meredith had no idea how she was going to manage tomorrow now that Derek had managed to establish a 'formal working' relationship with her.

A working relationship that somehow allowed him to still touch her and give her small kisses on the cheek.

A working relationship that kept her totally clueless of how she should be around him.

_Ah crap…_

**A/N:****Hey Guys! Well this is an extremely quick update but I just wanted to end the first day because I got lovely reviews overnight. :) Thank you very much. :D**

**malfoyie456: Go Meredith indeed:D I hope you like the update. :)**

**InGreyEyes: No Addison isn't going to take pity on her. I thought that too while writing it but then I realised that the real Addison wouldn't do that so then the Addison in my story wouldn't either. She is showing her true colours, but I like the thought that Meredith would be able to withstand her. :)**

**MissRe: Hello again. :) I just had to have a moment between them. I just love writing it, thus the reason why there is another one in this chapter. Hehehe. But this moment is going to start things in motion for another tale between them, or so I hope if I can keep the story line going. Lol. Derek still didn't open his eyes in season two till Meredith was finally started to move on with Finn. He unfortunately isn't the character to do it overnight...I'm just going to have to put him through Hell first. :D Glad you like. :D**

**DeniseSB: Hello. :) I'm glad I've got Addison and Derek so on track, and trust me when I say I could have slapped Derek several times when I was writing him. Lol. So I know exactly how you feel. I'm also very happy that you are still reading and you are enjoying it. :) I hope you like this update too. **

**LittleMissKnowItAllTalksToMuch: Thank you very much. :D**

**sweetgreuy: Addison has ALOT up her sleeve. Never underestimate the She-Shepherd. And you are not over protesting. Protest away. :) Did she ever think though that Derek wouldn't find out how she is treating Meredith? We don't know but it we will eventually. :) I agree with Cristina to. :) LOL!**

**snv3: I completely agree with you about not having Meredith drinking and stuff. I'm glad you like it and I hope you will continue reading it. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Day Two, Morning, Part One

**Chapter Fourteen: Day Two, Morning Part One  
**

Rosie made it through the night, and Addison was pleased when she spoke to an exhausted looking Meredith.

"Well done Grey," She said with a smile, "you did good."

Meredith exhaled in relief.

Addison looked at her for a few more seconds before a thought occurred to her.

Her intern looked absolutely on the point of collapse, so she knew that she should cut her some slack.

But not just yet.

"Thankyou Dr Shepherd," Meredith said gratefully. "Is there anything you need me to do before I go?"

Addison looked thoughtful for a few seconds before looking back at Meredith.

"Yes Grey there is, but it will be something that you won't be doing during the day. From now on until you leave, every night you will be observing Rosie Craft. You will still need to monitor and record her vitals because she is still at high risk of infection and still too weak to breathe by herself. But you will need to spend the rest of the day with me because we have a case transferring from Mercy West. And I will need all of the help I can get, so no rest today sorry Grey."

Meredith blinked a few times at Addison as shock and anger suddenly ran right through her.

Addison was sentencing her to a worse fate than Bailey sending her to the Pit or doing rectal examinations for the whole day.

Hell, at this very second Meredith would have gladly accepted a day of awkwardness with Derek for the full day as his intern.

Just being able to crawl home to bed with a bottle of tequila would be heaven…or just sleep in general.

"Do you hate me or something?" Meredith suddenly blurted out, unable to suppress her anger.

Addison blinked in surprise at the intern's outburst but she smiled back in slight amusement, "No, but I don't really like you but my job is to make your life as hard as possible till you leave."

Her tone didn't sound serious but there was an undertone to it that made unease spread through Meredith.

Addison was not someone to mess with...

Very consciously, Meredith made her face melt into a blank one and withdrew her anger into a little ball that was bound to eventually give her an ulcer in her stomach.

Her anger still showed in green eyes as she looked Addison squarely in the eye and spoke, "Well it's my job to not like you either, but I don't go out of my way to make your day harder when I could."

Immediately Addison looked at Meredith with unsure suspicion, "What could you do Grey when I am the one who is in charge of you and gets to decide what you do till you leave?"

Meredith blinked and suddenly it occurred to her.

Derek.

Addison's gaze was boring in her and Meredith had to look completely dumb for she knew that if she thought of him then Addison would be able to see him in her eyes.

"Nothing, Dr Shepherd." Meredith finally replied her voice quite but hard at the same time. "I'm going to leave now."

Addison nodded, her expression not at all friendly, and she turned around and began walking away. She called out, "Go and quickly clean yourself up Grey before I show you our special case. See you in ten minutes Grey. Don't be late or else."

Meredith sighed as she watched Satan walk down the corridor in her designer heels, red hair perfectly styled and not a single hair moving out of place, perfect figure and face finally disappear out of sight.

When she did, Meredith suddenly felt the strong urge to cry.

She didn't know whether it was the overwhelming tiredness or the sudden realisation that she realised that Addison had...won.

Despite her wanting to go and disappear forever from Seattle Grace and leave Derek behind and out of her life, Addison had completely tied her off from seeing him at all before her leaving date.

Meredith could not believe it. She was in such a state of shock that she could not take another step in the corridor.

She was never going to have a last encounter with him, no final talk, no more quick glances at him whenever he walked past her in the corridor, no more being able to look at him with good reason whenever he asked her questions about a case she was on.

No more elevator rides with him.

No more Derek.

Full stop.

Gone.

Clutching her hands to her chest as if to protect her heart, Meredith had to accept that even though she had wanted him to avoid her, she had also wanted him to see her. She had actually craved those few seconds that she got every time he looked at her because it meant he was acknowledging her and her existence.

She loved it how his eyes crinkled with happiness and warmth whenever he did look at her for those rare, few seconds.

And in those few seconds she allowed her love for him to shine in her eyes.

_But no more McDreamy moments ever again for dark and twisted Meredith Grey..._

Tears began to rise in her eyes but she quickly blinked a few times and gave a small sniff to get rid of them.

Now was not the time to break down and cry in the corridor, there was never going to be a time to cry because she had to fully accept the consequences of her actions for transferring.

Having Satan become your boss and successfully bar you from ever seeing the man you love, who just also happens to be her husband, was all a part of the package.

"Crappy package if you ask me..." she mumbled to herself as she trudged off to the locker room to get cleaned up.

When she entered the familiar room she nearly ran into Bailey who was just about to walk out of the door, followed very closely by the other interns, her friends.

Meredith quickly stepped out of the way but she found she was greeted by a bored, nearly shocked look on Bailey's face as she looked at her.

"Why are you still here?"

Meredith looked down at the Nazi and still felt only a centimetre tall.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd made me be on-call last night to observe and keep an hourly record of vitals on one of her patients and now I have to clean myself up before today's shift and..." Meredith explained quietly, but she suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she yawned quietly.

Quickly she covered her mouth with her hand, but Bailey just observed her with an angry shocked expression.

"Dr Montgomery-Shepherd made you stay _on-call _for all of _last night _and now is making you work _another _twenty-four hour shift?!"

Bailey's voice rumbled with anger and disappointment and Meredith felt herself shrink a little bit more.

"Ummmm..." Meredith mumbled, fiddling with her hands and the bottom of her scrub top. "Yeah."

Bailey looked at her in shock and then anger clouded her features.

"Did you ask Dr Montgomery-Shepherd _why_ she is making you work _another _shift?"

Again Meredith mumbled something incoherently and fiddled even more with her hands and couldn't keep eye contact with Bailey.

"I can't hear you Grey." Bailey said in a hard voice.

"No." Meredith replied quietly. "No I didn't."

"And why not?"

Meredith finally looked at Miranda and looked her straight in the eye.

"Because I am a surgical intern, a nobody, bottom of the surgical food chain."

Her voice was steady and her face was blank, but exhaustion was clear in her eyes as Miranda Bailey found herself unable to reply.

Her words rung clearly in her ears and the Cristina, Izzie, George and Alex looked on in shocked silence and interest as Bailey looked at Meredith for a few seconds in silence.

It only took another second for Miranda Bailey's shock to disappear and to be replaced by an unimpressed look.

"I know that already Grey, but even if you are an intern it doesn't mean we try to kill you with overtime. Fatigue in interns leads to higher percentages of mistakes and here nobody can afford to make a mistake!"

Meredith nearly opened her mouth to contradict her about trying to be killed but Bailey just looked at her with a stern look.

"I know what you're thinking Grey and don't even think about saying it! Go and get yourself cleaned up and go back to Dr Montgomery-Shepherd, then come and see me."

Meredith suddenly looked at her in confusion and surprise.

"You Dr Bailey?"

Bailey looked at her as if Meredith was the stupidest person in the world, "Are you suddenly deaf Grey?"

Meredith quickly shook her head in silence, "No ma'am."

Bailey placed a hand on her hip and looked at Meredith with a very sure expression, "Then I will see you later once I have had a word with Dr Montgomery-Shepherd after she has given you today's case."

Without another word Bailey walked out of the door, leaving an extremely confused Meredith and glancing at her friends as they shared her confusion before quickly walking out the door behind the Nazi.

Meredith quickly washed her face with cold water and dried it off. She felt a little bit better and more awake, but she knew it was only temporary.

She needed some coffee.

Glancing at her watch, Meredith knew it would take her less than ten minutes to grab a coffee from the hospital cafeteria, drain it and run back to where she had to meet Addison.

What on earth did Bailey mean when she had said she was going to see her later?

Surely Bailey had not been serious when she had said she would go talk to Addison…

_Oh crap…what is she going to say to her?!_

Meredith suddenly felt sick with nerves as she raced through the corridors to the cafeteria and the cappuccino machine.

Will Bailey give the impression to Addison that she had complained about how unfair Addison had been treating her?

"But I haven't even complained…" she said quietly to herself as she continued walking but she suddenly came to a stop as a voice suddenly spoke close to her ear.

"Complained about what?"

Meredith shut her eyes and smiled as she stopped walking and turned slightly to the side, opening her eyes to find herself looking at Derek.

"Good morning Dr Shepherd." She said smiling, unable to keep the warmth and happiness out of her voice at seeing him. Overjoyed at just seeing him even though she had been convinced that Addison had barred her from that.

Maybe, Addison wasn't going to be able to keep her from running into him at all.

"Back to Dr Shepherd again are we?" he asked, immediately smiling back at her, his blue eyes sparkling with warmth, charm and humour that she hadn't seen for a little while.

Meredith's grin widened, "Yes we are."

Derek looked thoughtfully at her, still smiling, his eyes dancing on her face, "Hmmm…does this rule have to apply to me too?"

Meredith shook her head and laughed slightly, just starting to walking away without even replying.

Derek, despite the fact he had an important meeting with the chief in five minutes immediately followed after Meredith, easily keeping up with her with his long strides.

Meredith glanced back at him as he followed her, "You are definitely stalking me."

Derek looked at her with feigned hurt, "Now you are just being mean to me."

Raising an eyebrow at him she looked at him with a coy smile, "Oh really?"

Derek felt the sudden urge to grab her and push her against the hospital wall and to kiss that smug, adorable look of her face.

Instead, he nodded and tried to look very innocent at her, "Oh really. In fact my feelings are very hurt that you think I am stalking you."

Meredith half bit her lip as a very naughty thought passed through her head and before she could stop herself, she looked at him very thoughtfully with a cheeky smile.

"And is there a reason as to why you are still stalking me?"

Derek stopped walking as she did too.

His expression of amusement slowly turned into one of emotion as he gazed at her.

Meredith felt her heart speed up as he looked at her like that.

She had the distinct feeling that if they weren't in the hospital corridor, surrounded by people and work colleagues, and then Derek would lean forward and have his delicious way with her.

But she knew with deep regret that this was never going to happen again.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, looking at her in sudden confusion.

Meredith blinked at him, taken back by his sudden change in question and not answering her own, "I just am." She replied simply.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Immediately she replied, "I'm fine."

Derek watched her for a few seconds, his expression very mixed. When he still hadn't replied and Meredith suddenly turned and began walking away without looking back.

"I have a feeling." He suddenly blurted and Meredith quickly stopped and turned around to look at him.

Derek was staring at her with such a torn expression and sadness, that Meredith couldn't help but smile sadly back at him.

"I get those."

"Yeah?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah." She replied.

"And?" he asked, looking slightly helplessly at her.

"If you wait long enough, it passes." She replied quietly, before turning away and walking away again except this time she did look back.

Derek watched her go with great sadness and he felt his happiness walk away once again.

With a heavy sigh he glanced down at his watch and when he saw the time he swore under his breath and quickly raced off in the direction in the Chief's office.

Meredith safely made it back to Addison before her time limit expired and the special case was a lady twenty weeks pregnant with twins, but she had to have heart surgery. Her heart was extremely weak and it needed to be fitted with a pace maker to help protect her heart from going into cardiac arrest from the stress of the pregnancy.

The patient's was Gloria Reina and she was extremely nervous about the prospect of having surgery.

But with Addison's assurance that the sooner they treat her, the smaller the chance of causing stress to the developing babies and the better for her heart.

Gloria had immediately taken to Meredith and had preferred her to Addison instantly.

Addison had noticed, but Meredith refused to make a thing of it.

Showing with a class that Addison did not possess, Meredith did not allow it to affect how she always referred Gloria's many questions to Addison, stating more than several times that it was Addison who was her doctor and a brilliant surgeon, while she was only an intern.

But Gloria was not deterred, as she kept clung to Meredith's every word with assurance and her utmost attention.

Eventually Addison finished talking but her pager suddenly went off. Looking at it her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before glancing at Meredith for a fraction of a second with suspicion.

Within seconds she said she had to go and left, allowing Gloria time to consider her options, but Addison asked Meredith to stay with Gloria to talk with her because 'she seems to like you better than I do'.

Meredith had smiled awkwardly, very embarrassed, at Gloria when an angry looking Addison walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Meredith apologised but Gloria just grinned at her.

"She's a piece of work isn't she?" Gloria asked, humour sparkling in her voice.

Meredith smiled gratefully at her patient, "You don't know the half of it."

Gloria just smiled warmly at her, "I don't need to."

Meredith just grinned and began explaining the operation and the complications but Gloria just absorbed it all with a smile on her face.

When Meredith finished the long explanation, Gloria just nodded and simply said, "I'll have the operation."

Meredith smiled happily, "Ok, I'll go and tell Dr Montgomery-Shepherd. But you will also have to talk our cardiothoracic surgeon who will be able to discuss what he will be doing."

Gloria nodded, still smiling, "Ok."

Meredith looked at her slightly confused, "Aren't you worried at all about this?"

Gloria shook her head, "No I'm not. It takes a lot but I believe the love for my unborn children will pull me through this. But if something does go wrong, it was just simply meant to be."

Meredith nodded with a slightly understanding smile, "Ok Gloria, I will see you later."

Gloria nodded and rubbed her swollen stomach, "Ok Dr Grey."

Meredith turned away but Gloria quickly asked her, "Excuse me Dr Grey?"

Turning around, Meredith looked at Gloria with her eyebrows raised, "Yes Gloria?"

"What's your first name?"

Meredith smiled warmly, "Meredith."

Gloria smiled back, "Thank you Meredith."

Meredith nodded and walked out of the room, at the same time her pager went off and she quickly glanced at it.

Bailey's number appeared and Meredith's stomach turned over.

The message on her pager said she had to go the Chief's office.

**A/N: ****Hello again readers. :) Thank you so much for the great reviews and all of the helpful and insightful comments that I got. I always love reading those because it helps me plan an even better plot. Now I suspect you have noticed is that this chapter has 'part one' written at the top. Well the simple reason for that is that when I originally wrote this chapter it was just too long to have as one consecutive chapter.**

**So I have split it up into two parts.  
**

**I will update the second half ASAP but you lovely readers will just have to be satisfied for the moment with this mega long chapter. It is nearly 3000 words!!!!**

**But things are already slowly starting to change at the hospital and I want to see if you can pick what is going to happen in the next chapter. :D**

**Lol, you don't have to if you don't want. :) **

**Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner and I hope this chapter makes up for it, but if anyone is like my sisters who have been my preview audience at home before I post it…**

**You might be wanting more.**

**I hope so. :) And if not that's ok too. :D I always post regardless if no one reads it and if I don't get a single review. :)**

**I have skipped a lot of chapters and I just finished typing the final confrontation chapter between Meredith and Derek because I had an inspiration hit so now I have a lead up point to write towards. YAY! And what a chapter it is too:D**

**And as always I answered all of the reviews I received. Good grief!!!! Over 70 reviews!!!! This now makes it my most reviewed story! Woot:D**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads this and enjoys reading it. :)**

**DeniseSB: I honestly did not think about Addison setting Meredith up like she did with Izzie, but did this more for the fact that she made her be on-call after working a full day. I was just making Addison being extra mean to Meredith because I could. He he he. But I loved the idea of Meredith just talking to a baby patient and so I ran with it. :D Glad you liked it though. :D I'm interested as to what of what is going to happen next. I am enjoying myself very much with writing this story.**

**LittleMissKnowItAllTalksToMuch: Hey. :) Glad you liked the moment between them. They are so addictive to write for… Thanks for the great review and I'm glad you think I'm doing ok. :D**

**InGreyEyes: I love Dreamy Derek too but he does annoy me a lot from time to time. Lol. I hope you will stay turned to see what will happen. :D**

**MissRe: Hello again. :D Evil Addison is fun to write too but I think I am going to have to pull a back with her evilness because now she is just becoming too mean. Lol. And I can't have that happen. But I'm glad you liked the baby bit and another McDreamy moment. I just can't help but add him into my chapters. Lol. It just makes things so much more interesting. greysanatomy l0ver: Hello. :D Glad you liked the update and that you agree that Meredith should leave…and yeah there will be a lot of missing going on. :) I hope you like the update. :D**

**TVHollywoodDiva: I know…I'm going to give her a break soon. :)**

**sweetgreuy: My mum gave me that advice as a kid not to date till I was in my thirties and I just could not resist putting it in. :D You are very introspective. :D It's great! It shoes you truly see what the character thinks and feels and why they act. :D But yes poor Derek definitely got himself in a rut to be blunt.**

**I wish fic reading was my major, but I just try to write good fanfiction lol. Thanks for another great review. :D**

**McKenzieMac: LOL! Yeah I guess she should have, but then she would have gotten into a lot of trouble for it. Lol. :) But it would have been funny. :D Thanks for the review.**

**snv3: Yeah I've read lots of fics with Meredith against having children and not being a good mum. But she has a soft spot for children (it's obvious by her addiction to go and look at the nursery) but I agree with you. I think she could be a great mum if given the right chance. Glad you liked another moment between the intrepid pair and I hope you will like what I have got to dish up in my next chapter. Thanks for the review. :D**

**malfoyie456: lol, yeah she is a bit. :) Meredith is tough and I don't want Addison to break her down. :D Thanks for the review and I hope you will continue reading. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Day Two, Morning, Part Two

_**Chapter Fifteen: Day Two, Morning Part Two**_

Meredith sighed and began walking quickly.

The only reason she could think of that she would have to go to the Chief was to discuss the finer details of her transfer.

But there was some deep part of her that could not help but think otherwise.

Something did not seem right…

Bailey had said she would see her later…

_I guess I will see when I get there…_

When she reached the landing that allowed her to see into the Chief's office, Meredith immediately came to a standstill when she heard raised voices coming from the office. Looking through the window Meredith saw quite a scene inside.

The Chief, Bailey, Addison and Derek were all inside the office and Addison and Derek were having a face-off.

Derek stood with his back to the window so Meredith couldn't see his face, but she could immediately tell from his back that he was very tense and angry.

Addison stood at the direct opposite end of the office so Meredith could see her face clearly. Anger and frustration was written clearly on every pore of Addison's face as she looked at Derek.

Bailey was sitting on a chair against the back wall and was the watching the screaming match between the estranged pair with something that looked like bored amusement.

The Chief was sitting at his desk and was merely watching in silence as the couple let all hell loose in the office.

Meredith felt the blood drain from her face when she saw her name mouthed on Addison's lips and she immediately knew what they were talking about.

Her.

"Oh no…" she groaned quietly.

As if he had heard her, the Chief looked out of his window and saw Meredith standing there, pale and very nervous.

He instantly looked at Bailey who carefully turned to look and saw Meredith too.

Nodding briefly at Bailey, she instantly got up and quietly walked out of the office, going completely unnoticed by the still quarrelling Shepherds.

Meredith watched Bailey walk towards her and she quickly looked back at the Chief who was still watching her.

When they made eye contact, the Chief tilted his head to the side and made a slight 'flick' of his head.

Meredith instantly got the message.

_Go and come back later…_

Meredith nodded back and he gave her a small smile.

By that time Bailey had walked to where Meredith stood and she said in a soft tone, "Come on Grey, let's go while the Shepherds tear down the walls of this hospital with their stupid arguing."

Meredith nodded in silence and immediately turned around to follow Bailey, but she had one last glance through the window at the back of Derek.

She knew how he looked when he was angry, but she could not understand why he was yelling at Addison. It wasn't like he cared how his wife treated her…did he?

Pondering this, she followed Bailey in silence and didn't even pay attention as to where they were going until Bailey opened a door and held it open for Meredith to walk through.

When Meredith made herself come out of her thoughts she found herself back in the intern locker room and she looked at Bailey with confusion.

"What happened in the Chief's office?" she asked, "And I want the truth because I am sick of people tip-toeing around me as if I can't handle things when I can."

Bailey just raised and eyebrow in amusement. "You really wanna know?"

Meredith nodded.

Bailey sighed and looked at Meredith with a serious expression, "You obviously know what we were talking about?"

Meredith nodded again, "Yeah. You, well the Shepherds, were talking about me and…"

"And the unprofessional way that Dr Montgomery-Shepherd has been treating you since the Chief and I put you under her teaching and care." Bailey finished off and Meredith looked at her in shock.

"You were talking about that?"

Bailey's amused expression dropped of her face and it turned into one of disbelief, "You really couldn't figure it out even though I had told you that I would be seeing you back again?"

Meredith looked away and began to fiddle with her top again, feeling as if she were once again in front of her mother as a child and she felt only an inch tall.

"Uh…no." she admitted with a very embarrassed expression. "I did not think that I was that important enough for the Chief to call two attendings and a resident to his office about."

Shock flashed across Bailey's face for a fraction of a second before being clouded with a look of angered disapproval.

"Grey, even though you are an intern it doesn't mean that you are invisible. You've caused so much trouble around here with your unreasonable choices for whom you chose to be with and that he also turned out to be married did not help you at all. I know it doesn't help that the unbelievable mill of gossip around the hospital seems to run solely off you, but it does not mean that you are insignificant or should be looked over easily. You need to learn and believe that about yourself otherwise this transfer will not work for you."

Meredith stared at Bailey in complete silence.

Her words had a resounding effect on her when Meredith suddenly found herself leaning forward and giving Miranda Bailey an extremely quick and tight hug.

Immediately Meredith regretted it when she let go and stepped back, finding that Bailey was looking at with a disbelieving shocked expression.

"I'm sorry." Meredith blurted but Bailey just frowned at her.

"Grey just because I told you that you should not consider yourself invisible even though you _are _an intern, that _does not _give you the right or privilege to _hug me!"_ Bailey yelled slightly and Meredith suddenly could not help but smile.

"And _what _are you _smiling _at Grey?!" Bailey demanded, placing both hands on her hips.

Meredith covered her smiling mouth with her hand and shook her head slightly, trying now not to laugh.

"I just hugged you…" she said, slightly giggling in disbelief.

Bailey gave her the 'Nazi' look, "And?"

Meredith just started laughing, her tiredness and emotional roller-coaster finally getting through to her.

"I hugged Dr Bailey." Meredith said, now laughing hard and shrugging in helplessness at the whole situation.

Bailey gave her an _extremely_ small half-smile and regarded Meredith with amusement, "Who says I am not huggable? I can have my moments."

Meredith shook her head again in disbelief and laughed even harder.

Bailey watched Meredith for a few seconds and she knew her intern really needed some sleep otherwise she was going to pass out on her own accord pretty soon.

She would just rearrange Meredith's meeting with the Chief for tomorrow.

"Grey, go home." Bailey said in a dismissive tone, "Your laughter and giggling is too much."

Meredith slowly stopped laughing but she just smiled at Bailey, "Thank you Dr Bailey."

Bailey looked her over once then gave her a half smirk, "You won't tomorrow. I'll see you at five thirty rounds."

Meredith felt her heart lift and she smiled even more.

But there was one last thing she needed to ask, "Dr Bailey, what about seeing the Chief?"

Bailey gave her a mysterious expression, "Grey you will just have to worry about that tomorrow."

And without allowing Meredith to ask anything else, Bailey walked out of the room and left her intern standing there feeling even more confused than ever about the events that had happened so far that day.

11111111

_Meanwhile in the Chief's office…_

"Addison I can't believe you made her work a whole shift, make her be on-call for the night then make her work _another _day shift! Have you gone completely crazy or something?!"

"Don't you even dare get started on accusing _me _to be crazy when it is _you _who has been sneaking around the hospital at 2am in the _morning _and watch over Meredith as she _slept on the job_! For an _hour _Derek you watched over her!"

"Well no wonder she fell asleep because of how hard you were pushing her!"

"You aren't even going to _den_y it?!"

"Why should I?! You've already convinced yourself that I did see her so how is my word going to change anything?"

"_Everything _Derek!"

"Well I don't need to answer to you Addison about Meredith, _ever_!"

"I am your _wife _Derek! I have every reason and right in the world to be to ask you about your intern girlfriend whom _you _left for _me _if you remember correctly!"

"Like how you chose me over Mark?"

"Mark is _different_ Derek! You have to just get over that Derek and stop bringing it up to use against as your main weapon of argument because it is simply getting _old_!"

"_Old_?! _You _came out here to _beg _me for forgiveness when I was perfectly happy with someone else but I still chose you Addison!"

"If you were so _happy _Derek then why the hell did you choose me?!"

"Because it was the right thing to do Addison."

"The _right _thing to do?! Derek you can't be serious! You picked me over your girlfriend because it was morally right?! So you would be able to lie in bed with me at night and be able to do it knowing that it was the superior moral thing to do?!"

"Maybe."

"If I had known that then I would have gone back to New York months ago and I would be back with Mark!"

"And _you _accuse me of sneaking around the hospital!"

"Well at least _I _haven't been going behind everyone's backs and sneaking off to see the person who is leaving this hospital just to get away from you!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" the Chief suddenly bellowed.

The pair just glared at each other in complete silence, the room simmering with heavy residue angered tension.

The Chief glared at the both of them from his desk, his expression so stern and hard that both Derek and Addison knew that they were in a lot of trouble for yelling in front of him.

"This hospital, _my office_, is not the place to argue about your marital problems. It _is _a place where we try to save lives and we keep our _personal lives _away from the hospital! The instant we allow our personal lives interfere here, our emotions get the best of us and we can no longer look after our patients properly!"

Derek and Addison glanced at each then they both looked down at the floor with guilt on their faces.

The Chief crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded his two attendings.

"Now you _two _need to keep your marriage problems away from your jobs. This is not a suggestion and this is your final warning. Get help, get marriage counselling, get a divorce, get whatever it is that will stop you both from tearing apart each other's throats in plain view of everyone. Just make sure it is away from _my _hospital!"

They both looked at him and nodded in silence, now feeling fully ashamed and embarrassed at having the Chief of Surgery yelling at them.

"Do I make myself clear?" The Chief asked in warning.

"Yes Chief." Derek said.

"Yes Richard." Addison replied.

The Chief nodded again, still looking very sternly at them. "Now what I am going to say next neither of you are allowed to say a single _damn _thing because my word goes and it is final on this matter."

The Shepherds looked at the Chief with confused interest.

Looking them both in the eye, the Chief said, "Meredith Grey is to be removed from being under Addison and is immediately going back to being with Miranda. Until her leaving date in twelve days, she will be treated like a normal intern and there will be no more 'special treatment' for her because you two have made it _impossible _already on the _second day _of it for it to work! So Shepherd this means you will have access at being able to have her as an intern again if you ever want any interns to help you out on your cases."

Derek's heart flooded with both relief and happiness but he did not allow it show on his face because the Chief was studying his face _very _closely.

The Chief turned his attention back to Addison and he looked at her with utter disappointment, "And you Addison, will not be allowed to ever have Grey back under your teaching again until you can prove that you are a satisfactory teacher and can think of interns as people, not just your slaves to do your paperwork and night watch. At the moment I see that you are unfit to have any interns with you on any cases at all for the extreme unprofessional behaviour that you have exhibited with Grey."

Addison looked at the Chief in complete silence as the Chief continued.

"You abusing your power and rank as an attending to go on a personal vendetta for revenge on a woman whom is more than a victim is both unmoral and cruel. I _highly _recommend that you take the rest of the day off and have a small break until you can get your act together and get yourself back in control."

Addison was in shock, "You…Richard are you suspending me?"

The Chief shook his head, "Addison I recommended you have a break to clear your head and get your personal life together before I can see you are fit to work here within the same environment with Meredith Grey."

Derek glanced across the room at his pale wife and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop him from smiling in triumph at the justice that had been given to her.

But it did not mean the Chief had not seen it flash in his blue eyes.

"I would be making you take a break too Derek but there are no residents who can match your much needed skill, but the same principle goes for you too. Get your personal life and your head together." The Chief said in a hard tone, causing Derek to regard himself lucky that he had chosen to become a neurosurgeon way back in medical school.

He nodded at the Chief in a serious expression, "Yes Chief."

The Chief nodded back and looked at the both of them again for a few seconds before saying, "Now I never want to have this discussion again. You can now go."

Immediately dismissing them by beginning doing paperwork, Addison and Derek looked at the Chief for a few seconds in silence before walking slowly out of the office.

The instant they were both outside, Derek walked away from the office door and across the landing and he finally allowed the smile he had been suppressing to burst onto his face.

His heart now felt light and giddy at the prospect that he could now have Meredith as his intern again and that he could see her whenever he wanted.

Lots and lots of different possibilities and scenarios of how he could 'accidentally' bump into her and have to 'accidentally' share an elevator with her caused him to plan in joy as he walked off to his next surgery.

Addison on the other hand went and got changed before leaving the hospital in a complete shocked daze, still unable to believe what had just happened in the Chief's office.

She had to have a _break_…

And her being gone wouldn't give her access to be able to watch her husband and Meredith Grey.

"I hate karma…" Addison mumbled under her breath, seething as she hopped in her car and drove off away from the hospital.

**A/N:**** Hello everyone, so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been very busy at school, writing a new Grey's Anatomy story called 'Forgetting My Life' (If anyone is interested it is about Meredith getting amnesia from being accidentally washed out to sea a week after the Derek told her that he had kissed Rose (the silliest story line twist in the history of Grey's Anatomy!!!)) and I have written, re-written and edited this chapter so many times that it nearly drove me crazy. But I like how it has turned out. Now I know that the Chief has not spoken to Meredith but he will in a couple of chapters, two if my calculations are correct. But the main point of this chapter was to sort out the problem of Addison and what was going to happen to Meredith at the hospital. Both are answered so now I am happy. But are you? I made this chapter long as a way of apologising for the time to update. But I am keen on what people think of this so far.**

**I just hope it isn't too long-winded and dragging on, but I like the idea of it being day to day. :) **

**Anyway, thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter and for the fantastic input they give me. :) **

**sweetgreuy: Lol. :) Happy you are liking where it is going, and someone does definitely get into trouble with the Chief. Guess who? Lol. Well you will know by the time you have read the chapter. Any way I hope you enjoyed the update and I hope you will continue reading it. :)**

**malfoyie456: Hope you like the update and what the Chief had to say, but unfortunately you are going to have to wait for another chapter or two to find out what the Chief is going to say to Meredith. If I had added it in this chapter it would have been way to long and it seems better for it to be said one on one with her instead of in front of Bailey, Derek and Addison. Thanks for the review. :D**

**MissRe: Maybe Addie is, but I think as long as Bailey and the Chief are there then she can't. And what I've given to her in this latest chapter she won't be able to. He he he. But thank you very much and I am very happy you are still enjoying it. :D Hope you liked the latest chapter. :D**

**InGreyEyes: Thanks for the review and I do hope you stay tuned because I am very interested in what you will think of it as the story unfolds. :) And in this newest chapter I have made Addison back off. :) She was being a bit tough and needed to be put back in line. Hope you continue reading it. :)**

**dempeo is lovee: Well thankyou very much. :D I hope you liked the latest chapter. :) Thank you for the review too!**

**TVHollywoodDiva: Thanks. :) Yeah I have been giving Meredith a pretty rough run haven't I? Sorry about that but hopefully things will eventually look up for her. Thanks for the review. :)**

**snv3: Glad you were excited and that you reviewed another chapter! I'm happy you are enjoying it still and I hope you will continue reading it and I hope you liked the latest chapter. I didn't really have much Bailey action in the Chief's office because I think she knew that Addison and Derek fighting in front of the Chief would be more than enough to convince him without using words that he needed to put Meredith back with her as her intern again. Thanks for the review. :D**

**DeniseSB: You can definitely bet that is the reason why I did it, that and I could create a reason as to being able to get her out of the hospital and to leave my story for a while. Sorry for causing a little emotional whiplash though, I have made Addison go from one spectrum of her personality to the other simply because I wanted to play with it and to make things interesting. Hope you liked my latest update and that it could explain a few things as to why Addison acted the way she did and to help keep the flow of the story going. Thank you for another fantastic insightful review. I hope you can leave another one. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Day Two, Afternoon

Chapter Sixteen: Day Two, Afternoon

**Chapter Sixteen: Day Two, Afternoon**

By the time Meredith made her way home and had crawled into her bed, her eyes were so heavy that the instant she shut them she was fast asleep.

And Meredith found herself in the realm of dreams.

_She dreamt she was back in Derek's trailer and that she was lying quite comfortably in his bed._

_But she was alone._

_She looked around but Derek was not in the trailer. Quickly she got up out of his bed and looked down to see that she was wearing one of his shirts._

_And that was it._

_Sighing in relief that she was not fully naked, Meredith slowly made her way out through the door of the trailer and went outside in search of Derek._

_Outside there was a thick fog that covered the entire land and she could not see the lake, which really upset her for some reason._

_Spinning a few times around in circles, looking for Derek, Meredith suddenly felt a fierce sense of panic._

_Where was Derek?_

"_Derek?"_

_As she called out, her voice sounded scared and it echoed loudly around her as she made her way through the fog towards the lake._

_She did not know why, but Meredith knew that Derek would have to be at the lake._

_The fog around her seemed to be suffocating her as each step seemed to become harder and harder, but it was the iron-will inside Meredith to find Derek that drove her on._

_But that did not stop her heart from racing nor the sweat that began to easily slide off her body with every step that she took._

_The fog blinded her from seeing anything, but Meredith knew the path as well as her home because she had walked along it countless times with him._

"_Derek?!" she called again, her voice now sounding more frantic and scared._

_Again there was no answer but as her voice continued to echo into nothingness, Meredith heard the unmistakable sound of water._

_Beginning to run forward, Meredith followed the sound with hope, as it became her beacon to find Derek._

_**I'll find Derek at the lake, he must be fishing again...but he will be there!**_

_The fear and slight claustrophobic sense caused from the fog, Meredith started to panic as she raced down a hill towards the water's edge._

_She was going so fast that she could not feel the pain in her feet as they were being cut open on the many sharp sticks and rocks that were on the ground._

_But the instant that Meredith suddenly ran into freezing water, she stopped running and gasped out loud at the sudden shock of the temperature._

_Looking down to see that the water was up to her knees, Meredith looked around the surface of the lake to see if she could see Derek anywhere._

_The thick fog stopped at the shore so Meredith could see across the lake's mirror-like surface with the utmost of clarity._

_But still she could not see him._

"_Derek?!" she called again, "Where are you?!"  
_

_She turned around in the water and she saw in utter dismay that he was not anywhere._

"_Where are you?" she whispered to herself as tears began to rise in her eyes._

"_I'm right here…" a voice suddenly answered._

_Instantly Meredith turned around and saw on the shore a familiar figure standing there._

_Meredith felt her heart sink in disappointment and slight fear when she saw it was Addison on the shore._

_She was wearing Derek's dark blue scrubs and she had Derek's fishing jacket on._

_Addison stared hard at Meredith and gave her a triumphant smile._

"_Meredith why are you searching for my husband?"  
_

_Her voice was so harsh and smug that Meredith looked away and turned her back on her._

"_I am not telling you." Meredith replied with fierce determination as she began walking further out into the lake, allowing the freezing water to rise higher and higher against her body._

_But she could still hear Addison's taunting voice, "Then why are you still wearing my husband's shirt?"_

_Suddenly the water felt much colder and Meredith glanced down into the water and saw to her horror that she was now completely naked!_

_Instantly immersing herself out into the deeper water to cover herself up, Meredith turned herself around in the water to glance back at Addison._

_Seeing Addison on the shore, watching her with such smugness and triumph that Meredith felt the coldness of the water begin to seep through her body and into her soul._

"_Where is Derek?" Meredith asked helplessly._

_Before her eyes, Meredith watched in shock as the form of Addison suddenly began to melt into the form of the man she had been searching for._

_The instant Meredith's eyes locked with Derek's newly formed blue ones, Meredith could not help but cry out to him, "Why did you not answer me when I called for you?"_

_Derek stared at her blankly, "Because I could not. She would not allow me…"_

_Meredith felt her heart double over in pain._

_She watched helplessly as Derek suddenly began to walk into the lake and swim over towards her._

_The instant he stepped into the water, it warmed up and Meredith could feel it surround her cold body._

_Meredith frantically began to swim closer and closer to him, happiness bursting through her at seeing that he was ok and that he was within distance of her being able to touch him._

_The instant she reached him in the water, Meredith wrapped her arms around him and clung to Derek with all of her strength._

_The rough, yet warm, material of his jacket felt so real against her skin that Meredith buried her face against it and inhaled deeply._

_It smelt completely of him and she just could not make sense of the fact that they were swimming in his lake and that it still felt dry to her._

_But at this point in time she just could not care._

_As she clung to him, her cold wet naked body wrapping itself around his warm dry strong familiar form._

_The tears that had been rising in her eyes began to fall when she felt his arms wrap around her upper, wrapping around her in total circumference._

_She slowly felt the water begin to rise against her as she stopped kicking and fighting to stay at the surface._

_Within seconds the water was above their heads, but the soothing feeling of the water that surrounded both him and her made Meredith just relax against him even further._

_For some reason she did not feel panicked nor scared as she glanced up at the light that danced on the surface of the water, or at the rising darkness as they sank deeper and deeper._

_Meredith looked at Derek's face and saw that he was looking at her with an adoring smile._

_She smiled back at him and said with sad humour, "I think I am dreaming Derek…"_

_He tilted his head to the side and looked at her with slight amusement, "And why would that be Mer?"_

_Meredith leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Leaning back to look at him she smiled, "Because only I would dream about drowning in your lake, naked, with you and that it would not be so bad…and that we can somehow still breathe and talk underwater at the same time."_

_Derek smiled sadly at her and nodded, "Then I think you are dreaming Meredith..."_

_She nodded and looked around the surrounding water as it became darker and darker, hiding his face from her view but she could still hear his voice._

"_But at least we aren't alone when we dream Meredith…at least we aren't alone."_

_His voice began to fade and Meredith clung to him tighter and shut her eyes._

_The warmth from his body began to seep into her and Meredith felt drowsiness begin to creep through her._

"_I don't want to leave you Derek…" she whispered, "I love you."_

"_I know Meredith…I know…" he whispered back in her ear._

_She felt his grip on her tighten and that was all it took for Meredith to relax and to fall into a deep sleep._

_Causing Meredith to finally leave her dream, and Derek, behind._

1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Several hours later when Meredith finally woke up, she saw in utter dismay that she was alone in her bed and that it had only been another dream she had had of him.

Glancing at the glowing numbers of the clock on the nearby table, she groaned in exhaustion when she looked at the window and saw that the sun was just about to set.

"The end of another day…" she whispered to herself. "Twelve more to go."

Exhaling deeply in sadness, Meredith could only lay her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes again.

Hoping that she would dream and that he would be there again.

**A/N:**** Hey guys. I just wanted to slow things down a bit in this chapter and have a nice simple one, which I know is probably boring to you but I like it. Anyhoo, thank you so much to all of those who reviewed! :D More than 90 reviews! Good grief! Who knows, maybe we could make 100. Lol. Just kidding. :) But sorry the slow update too. I'm on Easter Break at the moment and I have just been typing furiously for this story to get it going and to try and develop some sort of story line…well smaller ones…just to keep it interesting and not to let it be all about Meredith and Derek, although it is simpler to have it that way.**

**But thank you again to all of those who reviewed and I hope you will all continue reading. :)**

**MissRe: Hope you get better soon. :) I love writing Bailey and the Chief, especially Bailey. I just could not resist putting in the hug. Lol. I just love the expression that Bailey has when George hugged her in season 2. XD That was my inspiration for the hug. LOL. Glad you liked and I hope you will continue reading. :D**

**McKenzieMac: Yeah Addison did indeed. Lol. Well as for what now…well you are going to have to continue reading because I am not going to reveal anything sorry. :) Thanks for the review.**

**lilxjames: Yeah, I was a bit hard with how I portrayed Addison but I couldn't help it really towards the end because I needed her out for a while and that was the only way I could think of doing it. But I'm glad you liked though what I gave her and thanks for the review. Sorry the update was a tad slow, I needed to rewrite this chapter a few times…**

**DeniseSB: Well I am glad you liked how I managed to turn it around. :) Yes I was pushing her character a bit too far but I didn't push her beyond the limit. I hope I am staying true to the onscreen characters…I would hate to think that I am not. But I hope you will like what is going to happen next, even though this chapter is a little slow. Thanks for another fantastic review. :D I love reading them because they are the most insightful and to the point. Thank you very much!**

**TVHollywoodDiva: Thank you very much and thanks another the review. :)**

**KcKendra4Ever: Thank you very much! :D Thanks for the review. I hope you will continue reading it then.**

**sv3: I wish Derek would too but he is a very silly man. I had fun writing the fight between them. I don't know why I do but it is just so much fun to write conflict because you can solve it however you want. I hope you like the update even though this newest chapter is a much slower one compared to others. Thanks for another review. :D**

**ilovemclife: I liked the idea of a bet just for pitch. It would make things interesting. :) And I added the transfer into my summary just because I thought it would be easier to be upfront about what the story was about. But it's great to know that you wouldn't have seen it coming. :) AND who says they'll get back together? Is my story that predictable? Lol. Well maybe it is a bit, but we have a little while before we get there. :) Thanks for the review!**

**InGreyEyes: You will? Woot! :D Thankyou very much! :D Bailey just rules! And the Chief is fun to write because he controls everything and is such a presence in the hospital. Yeah Addie got what was coming to her. :D That was even more fun to write. Hehehehe. Slightly evil of me to say that. Lol. Thanks for the review though! :D**

**sweetgreuy: Hahaha, hardball. :D Yeah she is. And you are right about Derek and the Chief and whose side they are on. That's normal to feel bad for her, I was hoping that I could get that across to the reader instead of it just being a victory of karma. But yeah the morally right bit I had to add in because I think that is a small factor as to why Derek stayed with Addison. Just a very small factor though. **

**Derek is going to enjoy the new arrangement. :) Elevator interludes here they come! Lol!**


	17. Chapter 17: Day Two, Night

Chapter Seventeen: Day Two, Night

**Chapter Seventeen: Day Two, Night**

As Meredith dreamed, her friends were having a discussion about the McBitch She-Shepherd and Meredith's transfer at Joe's bar.

They were taking the chance to be able to talk about it without the worry of Meredith showing up and listening to them.

They were all seated at the bar and Joe was serving them beer.

"I can't believe the She-Shepherd was such a bitch to her!" Alex said, growling into his beer as he drank it.

"I wish I could have been there to have seen her face when the Chief told her to take a break." Izzie said in dreaming satisfaction, just trying to imagine what it would have looked like.

"Well I think half the hospital heard the Shepherd's fight in the Chief's office they were so loud…" George said in disbelief. "I had been running labs in the corridor directly underneath and I could hear them through the floor."

Instantly Cristina, Izzie and Alex interrogated him for about it and forced him to recount everything he could remember.

They all laughed in satisfaction when he reached the part about the Chief finally yelling at the both to shut up.

"If it had been me, I would have told the She-Shepherd where to go." Cristina said and everyone just looked at her.

"Well I would…just discreetly and go to the Chief." She said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe that Mer allowed Addison to treat her that way." Izzie said sadly, "She should have spoken up."

Alex looked at her, "Iz, surely you can understand why she didn't."

Izzie nodded, "Yeah I do."

"If she had complained herself it would have seemed like Mer just wanted to get away from Addison sooner and just get out of the hospital sooner." George said quietly to himself, "So she stuck with her even though she knew it would be tough."

"And it didn't help that she is an attending and Meredith is only a lowly intern like the rest of us?" Alex asked.

George shook his head and took a sip of his drink, "I just don't get the whole thing of her transferring."

They all nodded and were silent for a few minutes.

"Well I think it was a very brave decision for her to make." Izzie said quietly.

Cristina just gave her a look.

"Yeah right Barbie, and the world is happy peaceful place filled with rainbows and butterflies and there are no such things as wars and diseases."

Izzie glared at Cristina before quickly turning to George for support.

"George you think it's a good thing right? I mean, Mer will be able to go and try and make her own way away from McDreamy and Satan and she will be able to continue her internship at the same time."

George looked extremely thoughtful and didn't answer for a few seconds, but when he did his spoke very carefully, "Maybe Iz, but it still doesn't help the feeling that she is…"

"Running away?" Cristina cut in suddenly, causing George to abruptly look at her then slowly nod in agreement.

He looked at Izzie with a sad expression, "No matter how you put it Iz, it still feels like that Meredith is just going to use the transfer as another way to avoid the problems in her life."

Izzie looked at him with a shocked expression. "George, I expected you of all people to be supporting her with her decision." She said in disbelief.

George looked at her in brief confusion before he quickly continued, "No, Izzie, it doesn't mean that I don't, but you can't deny the fact that she is running away from the problems in her life…and us."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Bambi." Alex chimed in before glancing at Izzie who just glared at him.

"Evil Spawn, since when would you know Mer like we do?" Izzie said harshly, "We _live _with her."

Alex smirked at her smugly, "I know. But she offered _me her room_ after she leaves."

Immediately Izzie and Cristina looked at him in shock and the expression on George's face came close to horror.

"W…w…what?" he stammered, nearly falling off his chair.

Alex moved to George and clapped him heavily on the back a few times, "Yeah I know O'Malley..."

Izzie just looked at Alex in shell-shock, her mouth dropping open and her jaw hanging slackly.

"She…Meredith…asked you to do _what?!" _she exclaimed.

Alex just grinned at her before leaning over and patting her shoulder. Before he could give her a chance to reply, Alex got up off his chair and walked away to go to the toilet.

Cristina just watched in bored amusement.

"You two are so blind." She scoffed the instant he was out of earshot, taking a swig of her beer.

Instantly Izzie turned to look at her with a angered but slightly bewildered expression.

"What are saying Cristina?" she demanded.

Cristina turned to look at Izzie and simply regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on Izzie, as if it isn't obvious what Mer is trying to do." Cristina said.

Izzie wracked her brains but couldn't come up with anything.

Looking at Cristina in confusion she shook her head slightly and waited for Cristina to continue.

Cristina couldn't believe it.

"And you call yourself a surgeon…" she huffed under her breath before looking at Izzie with a blank expression.

"Mer is playing match maker with you two because Izzie you are so blind that you can't even see the fact that Evil Spawn likes you."

Now George's mouth dropped open and looked at Izzie in shock.

"Alex _likes _you?" he asked, staring at her with slightly bulging eyes.

Izzie, still at a loss for words, thought over Cristina's revelation and the thought of Alex maybe liking her suddenly brought a small smile to her face.

Cristina's sharp eyes caught the smile and she suddenly made a triumphant-like sound as she leant forward and held her beer up in the air and pointed it at Izzie.

"Oh no, Barbie likes Evil Spawn too!" She said, laughing slightly because tonight just suddenly got interesting.

Izzie felt her cheeks suddenly become very hot and instantly began denying it.

"Wah? No! No I don't, eww! Cristina that is just…Gross! Anybody would have to be way beyond desperate to like Alex or to even find him attractive!"

George looked away with hurt and Izzie instantly felt guilty.

"Ah crap…I'm sorry George about mentioning Syph-Nurse." Izzie said in an apology, but George's only reply was to take a huge swig from his drink.

Cristina laughed into her beer, "Poor Bambi still feels sore about it Izzie. We shouldn't mention the Syph-Nurse around him and…"

"She has a name Cristina!" George suddenly yelled, causing Cristina to regard him with a slightly shocked expression.

"_Very _sore about it." She said and rolled her eyes at him before glancing back at Izzie. "But what are you going to do about Evil Spawn that you like him an' all."

"Who likes me?" Alex chimed in with interest as he came back and into the conversation at the opportune moment.

Izzie looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I uh…I have to go to the ladies room." Izzie mumbled quickly before scrambling off her seat and nearly running off towards the toilets.

Joe, who had been listening nearby to the entire conversation with interest, walked over behind the bar and looked at the three interns sitting in front of him.

He was cleaning a glass and watched Izzie's retreating form disappear behind a door.

"Why is she retreating to the bathroom?" he asked with a smile, although he could correctly guess.

Cristina just looked at him with a knowing smile, "I do not know Joe."

George shrugged slightly and Alex just looked confused at the whole situation.

Joe looked around the room for the other intern that was missing.

He looked at Cristina and asked, "Where's my favourite and best customer?"

Cristina looked at him with a blank expression.

"She's not here."

Joe began cleaning the bar but he did not look away from Cristina.

"Where is she then? I just got a whole delivery of tequila for her." He said, smiling in amusement but Cristina just looked away back down at her beer bottle.

Joe looked at her with concern and then looked at George and Alex for answers.

It was George who spoke up. "Mer is at home sleeping, Dr Montgomery-Shepherd worked her into the ground and…"

"And Mer is leaving in twelve days on a transfer to go to Boston Public Hospital." Alex finished off.

Cristina took an angry sip of her drink before slamming the bottle onto the bar.

Joe instantly stopped wiping the bar and stood himself in front of Cristina, sliding her another bottle of beer.

"Hey, hey…" he said in a soothing voice, trying to get her to look at him, "Yang, I'm sure there is a good reason why she is going to transfer."

Cristina slowly looked up at Joe and he smiled sadly at her when he saw the small tears building in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the door of the bar opened and George, Alex, Cristina and Joe instantly looked to see who it was but when they all saw Derek walk through the door Cristina immediately turned away and faced Joe.

"She's leaving because of McDreamy and his stupid decision to choose his wife over her. And she is leaving me behind." She said in a hard voice, taking a final swig of her drink and drained it in a single gulp.

She heavily placed the empty bottle on the bar and got up and walked out before anybody could say anything else.

Alex and George watched as she walked out and when she disappeared, Alex looked at Joe with a disbelieving face.

"Dude, it looked like she was about to cry."

Joe could only watch as the door that led outside slammed with a hefty 'BANG' and Derek turned to look at him with a confused expression. Joe looked at Derek with a disappointed expression before shaking his head and going back to cleaning the bar.

Izzie finally came back and sat down in-between George and Alex, although she would not look at Alex when he was obviously looking at her with a smile.

"Where did you go Iz?" he asked and Izzie blatantly ignored him by turning to George and asking, "Where did Cristina go?"

Alex answered, "She left cause she was too pissed at Mer for leaving her."

Now Izzie looked at Alex with a confused expression, "Leaving her?"

Alex nodded and George said, "She feels as if Meredith is abandoning her."

Izzie looked at George and then back at Alex and then down at the bar.

"Maybe she is…" Izzie said, her voice trailing off, as she could not say the rest of her sentence.

But they all felt it and thought it too.

It felt as if Meredith was abandoning and leaving them behind too.

**A/N:**** Good grief! This story now has over 100 reviews!! Never ever expected to get that many but I wrote this story for people to read it, not review. :) But regardless, thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed and has supported this story since its first chapter, or just joining the bandwagon as this story slowly grew, or just reading it for the first time. :)**

**And I must also say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter because I was a bit unsure as to how people were going to react to it. But it was well received so that was fantastic! Thank you. **

**Now the point of this chapter to begin a rift the group, obviously lol, but I hope I was true to the characters. **

**Thanks! **

**paradisegurl31: Thank you very much. :D And thank you for the review! I am really enjoying writing this story and I have done since I first got the idea of it. :)**

**TVHollywoodDiva: I know…she's had a tough haul… But thanks for the review and your great continuation of continuing reading it and reviewing! :D It means a lot.**

**MerDer88: Thank you very much! :D I am trying my best to not just keep it MerDer but it certainly is easier, but I like to try and challenge myself when I write a story and just trying to construct this story just to be a MerDer fic is challenging enough! Lol. But I am trying my best. :) Elevator scene is written and is interesting! Well I think so, lol. But thanks for the review though and I hope you will continue reading it. **

**snv3: Well I am glad you liked my update! :D I just hope you will like my latest update. :D Thanks for another review! :D**

**MerDerGirl: Yeah there will be MerDer eventually, but I am not saying if she is going to stay or not. That would just spoil it. Let's just say…things will get complicated. :) I did think of Derek having the same dream but I wouldn't really think that he would ever have the concept of dreaming of drowning with Meredith in his lake. But I did seriously think about that idea. :) And yes it would be very cute! :D I am glad that you are enjoying this fic and you started reading it! :D I re-read it all yesterday and it is a fair read. Lol. But I hope you will continue reading it and thanks for the review! :D**

**InGreyEyes: Well thank you very much. :D Unfortunately I can not fully blame Addison for being the only reason in separating Meredith and Derek because it was Derek who picked Addison and he is just too stupid and a coward to get off his buttocks and be brave enough to pick Meredith. Any hoo, it would be very easy just to blame Addison. Lol. But I can not, not fully anyway. :) Thanks for the review and I hope you will continue reading!**

**Love2LoveGreys: Thank you very much. :D I have a lot of fun writing it and coming up with ideas for what could happen next. That's why I find writing so addictive and fun! Thanks for the review and I hope you will like what is going to happen next.**

**Liz86000: Woah! That is a long review! But what a great read! :D I know she is hypocritical but hey, if I had Derek for a husband I would hold onto him with all of my strength, although I wouldn't have cheated on him with Mark though in the first. Silly woman Addison. Now as for Derek for still not divorcing Addison and picking Meredith, well I think it is because he knows that he will still see Meredith everyday so that is all he needs. But because I am going to make Meredith leave in my story, Derek feels that because she is going to go he is going to do things that he feels is appropriate in his confused mind because she is going to go and he think he will never have a moment with her again after she goes. If that makes sense…Lol. And the Bailey hug was just irresistible to write. XD! But I am glad you liked the dream, it was meant to be sad and sweet and to show how Meredith missed Derek. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked my long reply! :D**

**MerDerLove4ever: The best filler chapter **_**ever**_**?! Wow! Thank you! :D I know very well that MerDer is the best couple on the show. :D I follow it with a very strong passion. Lol. I am very glad you think it is interesting because I am trying my best with this story to try and make it interesting, and hopefully slightly addictive because my opinion is that the best sorts of stories are the ones that leave you hungry for more. I don't think he'll abuse it, but he will push the boundaries of it slightly…simply because he can. It seems lots have the same wishful thinking…Let's see what happens. :D Thanks for the happy typing because I will need it! Lol! And I hope you'll like my update! Thanks for the review! :D**

**DeniseSB: Glad you thought it was interesting. I have always wondered where Meredith's thoughts of drowning came from in season 4 and I just wanted to play with the idea of her dreaming about drowning in Derek's lake for it all to start the idea. But Addison is definitely not the obstacle separating them that I agree with because it was Derek who chose Addison over Meredith, Addison did not force him and was even willing to let him go if he had chosen to sign the divorce papers. But it was only a dream so it was much simpler of how to portray Addison in that dream. But I did think for a long time of how to set it all out, but because it all happened in Meredith's subconscious it did not have to make sense so the rules of real life and the harsh truth of it all did not have to apply for once which was great because it was much simpler to write when I finally realized this. And I am hoping too because some of the things that Derek does and say in the show just is incredible!! But unfortunately I can't guarantee it because I don't want to give anything away. :) Thanks for the review and I hope you have the time and patience to read this reply. :)**

**MissRe: Thank you very much! I am very happy that you are still reading it and that you are still enjoying it! :D Thanks for another review and I hope you will like my update! :D**

**iluvderekshepard: Hey, thanks for the review! :D Well, I hope so too but the question you have to ask is 'what will be his argument to try and convince her to stay?' and whether if he will say anything at all? :) I hope you'll continue reading just to see how it will play out. **


	18. Chapter 18: Day Three, Morning

Chapter Eighteen: Day Three, Morning

**Chapter Eighteen: Day Three, Morning**

When the alarm went off at 4:45am, Meredith slammed her hand on the snooze button of the offending clock and shut it off.

The harsh noise of the alarm had caused her dream to shatter into a million pieces the instant she had opened her eyes and saw the time.

"Crap…" she groaned and hid her head under a pillow.

She lay there for a few minutes but as her body started to wake up, Meredith felt rare energy coursing through her.

_That big sleep sure did me good it seems…_

Thinking over about what the day could possibly bring there was one thought that kept on recurring in her head, making her smile and actually bring her head out from under the pillow.

Glancing at the window, it was still dark outside but Meredith stared at it with a faint sense of relief.

Today she would be back with Bailey and would not have to worry about being with Addison.

Meredith didn't know what had happened in the end with Addison and the Chief, but she suspected it would have been bad enough that she could confidently think that she would not be back with Addison at all during the remaining days of the waiting period until she could finally leave.

Which meant she could maybe be with Derek for the day as his intern.

Meredith sighed deeply as last night's dream flashed in her mind again.

"At least we aren't alone when we dream…" she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes. "Derek what will I do..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made Meredith jump into a sitting position on her bed.

"Mer? You awake? Time to get up."

Immediately Meredith recognised the voice of Izzie and she smiled at the closed door.

"Thanks Iz." She called out and yawned quietly.

On the other side of the door, Izzie was very surprised that Meredith was awake, and had answered her…without sounding as if she wanted to kill her!

Smiling to herself, Izzie just replied, "See you soon Mer, there is a fetch brew of coffee being made as we speak."

Meredith, now fully smiling in relief, slowly made her way to the door and opened it to reveal Izzie leaning against the doorframe in her pyjamas and holding two large mugs of steaming coffee.

Regarding both cups with a suspicious eye, Meredith looked at Izzie with an expecting expression, "Which one is mine?"

Izzie handed her a cup and smiled, "Wow Mer, normally you just take one then shut the door in my face after a gruff 'thankyou'."

Meredith looked at her in hurt surprise at her, "I do not."

Izzie raised both eyebrows and nodded with a sarcastic expression on her face, "Of course not Mer."

Looking down at the hot cup in her hands, Meredith thought really hard and tried to remember how she acted whenever Izzie had made her a cup of life saving coffee in the morning.

Meredith thought regretfully that yes she was definitely not a morning person and had always been grumpy towards George and Izzie no matter how nice they were to her.

"Ok Iz, it's true. I'm sorry for all the times I've been grumpy with you in the morning." Meredith apologised.

Briefly looking at Meredith in shock, Izzie just grinned at her, "I like what a good night sleep does for you Mer. I nearly can't recognise the morning person you normally are."

Meredith just gave a dry sarcastic laugh and smiled, "I am going to drink this now and shut my door so I can get dressed."

Izzie nodded and said, "Ok, see you soon then."

Meredith nodded back and smiled before stepping back and shutting the door at the same time as Izzie turning around and walking away through the hallway.

The instant the door was shut, Meredith took a sip of her coffee. When the sugar enriched black liquid hit her tongue and slid down her throat, Meredith shut her eyes and sighed in pleasure as she felt its warmth travel all the way down to her stomach.

"Mmm…I love coffee first thing in the morning." She said quietly and took another sip.

The morning coffee Izzie made wasn't as delicious as the morning coffee that Derek had made her when they were still together and he stayed overnight at her house.

She didn't know how they tasted different, but it just seemed that everything he had made for her had automatically tasted better.

_Damn Derek and his yummy morning coffee!_

1 1 1 1 1

It took Meredith only a few minutes to get dressed and wander down to the kitchen with her coffee and she joined George in eating breakfast. Soon Izzie wandered down too and they all ate breakfast together, all in a very good mood and not rushing for once.

They all left for work on time and arrived there a few minutes early, which was a rarity for the trio.

Although when they walked into the hospital, Meredith looked through her bag and saw in horror that she had left her nametag in the car.

Quickly she said to Izzie and George that she would meet up with them in the locker room in a few minutes, she ran back to her car and fished the lost nametag out of the glove-box.

Meredith walked back into hospital with a grin that spelled triumph and she made her way to the closest elevator.

No one was around when she pushed the button and the doors opened nearly straight away.

Thinking that maybe this was going to be her lucky day, Meredith walked into the elevator and pushed the button to shut the doors.

As they began to slide shut, Meredith leant over and pushed the button to her floor when suddenly a hand slammed between the doors, causing them to instantly slide open again.

Meredith looked to see whom the mysterious hand belonged to, but the second she saw that the hand belonged Derek Shepherd, her heart sped up and she flashed him a small smile before looking away at the floor.

"Nearly made me miss it Meredith." He said with a smile, his voice sounding extremely warm this morning.

Meredith looked at him and had to fight extremely hard to not allow herself to blush under his warm gaze.

_How can he still do that to me? _She thought with slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry Dr Shepherd." She said, smiling at him, "Believe me when I say it was unintentional."

He smiled at her and nodded silently.

Meredith leant over and re-pushed the button to close the doors.

This time the doors slid shut with no interruptions but when Meredith quickly glanced at Derek out of the corner of her eye when she leant back into a normal standing position, he was still gazing at her with a smile.

She turned to look at him with a confused expression, "Why are you still looking?"

Derek suddenly looked slightly taken aback, but he quickly masked it by turning to face and stare at the double doors of the elevator with a blank expression.

"I uh…just was." He said, sounding slightly lame because he could not think up of any decent excuses.

Meredith just grinned in both amusement and disbelief at the situation.

"These elevators…" she said quietly under her breath, but Derek still heard her.

"What's wrong with these elevators?" he asked softly, his eyes sparkling with something that looked like emotion but Meredith found herself lost in them.

"They ummm…" she started but the atmosphere in the elevator suddenly came to life and began to be filled with sudden tension when their gazes locked and they suddenly took a step towards each other.

"They ummm?" Derek echoed, gazing at her with the 'McDreamy' expression.

They were only a few centimetres apart but she was close enough to be able to smell his fresh aftershave.

Meredith had always loved that smell and she would happily smell it on his neck than drink tequila ever again if she was given that choice.

"They are," she mumbled slightly, staring at him and her expression melting into one of emotion, "conspiring against me."

Derek smiled a slow smile, "I think they are conspiring against me too…"

As his voice trailed off, Derek's eyes darkened into something that resembled…hunger?

Meredith blinked at him a few times in sudden confusion as she felt a familiar heat rush through her body.

"Ah Dr Shepherd…" she whispered quietly, physically unable to talk louder for the way he was looking at her and the way it was affecting her.

"Dr Grey…" he said taking a step towards her and closing the gap between them.

Immediately Meredith took a step back but Derek just took another step towards her.

Meredith suddenly found herself backed up against the wall of the elevator and Derek was _extremely _close to her.

He wasn't touching her but it would only take a centimetre to connect them together.

Meredith looked up into Derek's hunger filled face and she knew she was mirroring it on her own.

"Derek." She said.

"Meredith."

"What are we doing?' she asked her voice sounding sad, lost and alarmed, completely opposite to how she was looking at him.

His eyes softened and filled with sadness as he looked at her.

Derek did not reply for a few seconds but he opened his mouth to answer when suddenly the elevator stopped moving and the bell sounded to announce they had arrived at the destined floor.

Instantly Derek looked at Meredith with a torn expression before stepping away from her and standing, watched the doors open in silence.

Meredith quickly stepped away from the wall and just watched the floor as the doors slid open.

"See you around Dr Grey." Derek said in a professional tone and Meredith just shut her eyes as an epic wave of sadness, loneliness and disappointment hit her.

The charged emotion inside her caused Meredith to quickly call out after him, "Derek!"

Immediately he turned around and looked at her, hands in his jeans pockets, his hair slightly wild once again, his blue eyes fixed solely on her.

"What is it Meredith?"

She stepped out of the elevator and walked over towards him, "You didn't request for me today did you?"

He saw her nervousness at the question by the way Meredith was clutching her bag and half biting her lip in the adorable way that she always did.

Derek gave her an easy smile, "No Meredith I didn't."

Meredith's face went completely blank and she nodded in silence before turning around to begin walking back to the elevator.

But before she could take a single step she heard him say in his very sexy husky purr that he always used on her whenever they went to bed together, "That will be tomorrow Dr Grey."

Meredith walked all the way to the locker room with a smile plastered on her face, but inside she could not help but feel both guilty and confused about the whole 'elevator interlude' that had happened only minutes ago.

What on earth was she going to do if things kept on carrying like this when she hadn't even left the hospital?

That she was guilty with every fibre of her being that she had wished that they kissed in the elevator…even though it was so wrong and that her McDreamy was completely off limits and _married_.

But there was a part of Meredith that felt as if it were _right_, that maybe she would get away with it and it would be a guilt-free thing because she would never be seeing him again after eleven days…

But then again there was also the other side that completely revolted against the whole idea because it knew that the more involved she became with Derek again, the harder it was going to be to leave him and the hospital.

_I'll just ask Cristina when I see her later…_

**A/N:****Elevator interlude number uno! :D**

**Could not resist when writing it so it immediately went into the first chapter I could put it in. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and liked last chapter! :D**

**I hope you like this latest chapter. :) **

**Jenn**

DeniseSB: Thankyou very much. I had definitely neglected writing about the others and their reactions so I had to take a step back and write about them. And I am so glad that I did. :) Now about Izzie and Alex…that was intended to make you wonder. :D Thanks for the review. :D

lilxjames: I love Addison in the show too. Sorry to turn her into such a horrible perso. :) And I can't stand Derek sometimes too for what he has done to Meredith… but yeah. I felt bad for her friends too when writing it…

But thanks for the review and I hope the update was quick enough…ish.

McMerDer: hey! Thank you very much. :D I think the relationship between Derek and Meredith is a long and complicated one and they can't just kiss and make up and get married, like what happens in lots of 'after-the-Rose-kiss' fics. It just would not happen. And I actually haven't read any fics where Derek falls into a coma…but I am happy with how I am spreading out my story so far. D: I hope your view will continue as I continue this story. :D Thank you very much for the review. :D

MissRe: Thank you very much. How the group feels is ultimately going to affect how they act towards Meredith and her day eventually and we all know what is going to happen when that does occur, well I do. He he he. But yes they needed to realize it because I hadn't addressed it yet. Thanks for the review! :D

sweetgreuy: hey! Thanks for both reviews! :D She is abandoning them I guess but sometimes she does have to think about herself for once…but either way they are all going to hurt. Lol. Yeah Addison is the metaphor as to what Meredith believes is blocking her and McDreamy getting together again.

malfoyie456: Yeah it is sad for her friends, and sadly yes that is a huge part as to why she is leaving but it isn't the only reason. I hope it doesn't come back to bite her either! Thanks for the review! :D

jlamb13: Lol. Rant away, I don't mind. :D But I totally agree with you with everything you have said. Maybe it will be that final kick, but maybe it won't. But Meredith would not be fully respected if she is always gossip. Thanks for the review and I am happy you are enjoying this story! :D

InGreyEyes: Meredith is a matchmaker. :) I just like the idea of Izzie and Alex having a clean shot without him being silly and going with the Syph-Nurse, but yeah it is cute. Well I like to think so too. Lol. :D But the main point of this chapter was to show just how crushed Cristina really is but we have only just scratched the surface with her feelings and showing them. And I would not be able to stay there and watch Der and Addison either. The pain alone would just be…immeasurable. Thanks for the review and I am glad that you thought there were lots of juicy things in this chapter. I worked extra hard when writing it for there to be. ;)

snv3: Thank you very much! I hope you like the update and thanks for the review! :D


	19. Chapter 19: Day Three, Afternoon

Chapter Nineteen: Day Three, Afternoon

**Chapter Nineteen: Day Three, Afternoon**

Meredith ended up being assigned to Dr Burke for the day to continue seeing the case of Gloria Reina.

Meredith had immediately been happy because she had wanted to see the outcome of Gloria's case because she had become slightly attached to her.

She had helped the on-call attending help examine her and when Burke finally came to talk to Gloria, Meredith had had an extremely interesting conversation with her.

Gloria had asked Meredith where Addison was and Meredith had replied she didn't know.

In fact Meredith couldn't recall seeing Addison since walking into the hospital but Gloria knew exactly what was going on in the hospital.

"And how would you know?" Meredith had asked Gloria while taking her blood pressure.

"Because I have been listening to the nurses." Gloria replied with a knowing smile. "They know everything that goes on in this hospital, it's like they have everything wired around here."

Meredith smiled at Gloria before saying, "They most certainly do…and your blood pressure is really good which means your body isn't under any stress which hopefully means Dr Burke will be able to operate sooner when he comes and speaks to you soon."

Gloria smiled in relief, "I hope so Meredith. Is Dr Burke a nice man?"

Meredith nodded and placed a comforting hand on Gloria's arm, "He is one of the nicest and best surgeons I know."

"Why Dr Grey, thankyou very much." Said a voice and Meredith looked at the doorway and saw Burke standing there with his arms crossed and an amused expression his face.

"Ah Dr Burke" Meredith said, looking very happily at him although he could see her embarrassment very clearly.

Walking into the room with the air and entrance that demanded automatic respect that Preston Burke had always had, he picked up Gloria's chart and began the long talk with her about the operation, the procedure and the risks.

Gloria had given him the utmost attention and when he had finished it had finally begun to dawn on her just how serious an operation it was.

The hormones were slowly beginning to wear off and Meredith saw it the instant when Gloria slowly turned her face and looked at her.

The tears slowly rising in her eyes.

"Meredith…" she said quietly, pleading, lost, scared, and unsure.

Instantly Meredith stepped to the side of Gloria's bed and gently placed a hand on top of her patients.

"Gloria, Dr Burke is the best surgeon in the country to operate on you and he will try his best to make sure everything goes smoothly." Meredith said, smiling slightly and trying to sound reassuring.

Gloria looked at Dr Burke, eyes wide with fear and hope. "Is that true Dr Burke?"

Burke watched Meredith with an unusual expression before quickly looking at Gloria with his trademark-reassuring smile that he gave to all of the patients.

"Miss Reina, I can assure you that I will try my best, and I have performed the procedure many times, but it doesn't mean it is risk free and you being pregnant with twins will make the consequences of these risks even higher." He smiled very warmly at her, "But if all goes to plan then we won't have to worry about it all."

Gloria automatically smiled back as her happy hormones kicked back in.

"Ok Dr Burke. Whatever you day." She said in relief.

Looking at Meredith with a huge smile, Gloria suddenly looked a Burke with a question.

"Will Meredith…I mean Dr Grey…be helping in the surgery?"

Burke looked at Gloria's dependence on Meredith and Meredith's surprising personal response to the emotions of the patient.

Glancing at both of them and then finally focussing on Meredith's hopeful expression, he smiled and nodded.

"Yes she will be Miss Reina."

Gloria beamed at Burke and it seemed that she was more than willing to climb off her bed and hug him but the drip in her hand and foetal monitor strapped to her stomach prevented her from moving.

Which Burke was secretly thankful for…

Since Cristina had come home last night she had seemed 'off' and was barely talking to him.

All that Burke knew was that he was going to have to talk privately to Meredith.

But that was going to have to happen later.

Burke's pager suddenly went off and he quickly glanced down at it and sighed when he saw it was a trauma call.

Excusing himself and saying he would see Gloria later, Burke asked Meredith to observe and run some more labs on Gloria for an update in her health status. After speaking he paused and looked at Meredith with a very thoughtful expression before adding that Gloria was to be Meredith's only patient because Gloria was a very special case.

Meredith nodded with a smile and bid him good-bye before Burke disappeared out of the door.

The instant he disappeared Gloria burst into conversation and Meredith had no choice but to sit in a nearby chair and listen to her patient's life story.

**Half an hour later…**

"…and so the bastard left me when I said I was pregnant and I have been on my own now since then." Gloria finished off and Meredith looked at her, stunned.

"You've done the whole pregnancy all by _yourself_?" Meredith asked in stunned awe.

Gloria nodded proudly, "Yep, I am a survivor and when my babies are born my life will be complete and I will look after them and protect them with my life."

Meredith looked at her patient and smiled fondly, "I'm sure you'll make a great mom Gloria."

Gloria smiled warmly at her, "I already am."

Meredith looked at her in confusion but Gloria just glowed with the 'pregnancy aura'.

"I have gotten them this far and we are going to make it to the end if we can get through this operation together." Gloria said softly but there was a strong determination underneath it.

Meredith nodded and smiled, "Let's hope all goes well then in the operation then."

Gloria's expression suddenly changed into a serious one and she regarded Meredith with gleaming eyes.

Leaning forward carefully and placing a hand on top of Meredith's, Gloria looked her in the eye and said, "Meredith, if I don't make it through this operation and my babies die, I want you to do a favour for me."

Meredith looked at Gloria in shock but nodded numbly, "Ok."

Gloria sighed deeply and, shutting her eyes, rubbed her swollen belly a few times and a smile crept onto her face.

Opening her eyes and looking at Meredith with that smile, she said in a soft voice, "I want you to tell my ex-partner Steve Darvell that I love him and that I forgive him for everything he has ever done against me."

Meredith blinked a few times, shocked and surprised at the request but she replied quietly, "Ok."

Gloria smiled in relief but another idea quickly popped into her head.

Meredith saw an odd emotion cross her face as Gloria looked down at her rounded belly and she rubbed it again in slow circular motions for a few seconds in total silence.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Gloria?" Meredith asked, causing Gloria to abruptly look up at her with an instant smile.

"A camera."

Meredith was taken aback at her request, "A camera?"

Gloria nodded and her face became clearer with finality, "Yeah a camera. I'm going to take a few pictures..."

"Of what?"

"Of me and my babies. I am going to make Steve an album and send it off to him so at least he knows…or knew…what I looked I pregnant and…" she looked down at her stomach and protectively rubbed it again, "and what it looked like having our two beautiful babies growing inside of me."

Meredith smiled sadly and nodded, "I can do that too."

Looking at the clock on the wall for the time, Meredith sighed quietly and began doing the usual health update on Gloria before taking another blood sample.

When she had finished and had recorded all of the new data, Meredith explained she had to go and run her labs and turned to go when suddenly Gloria said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you have kids Meredith?"

Slowly Meredith turned around and shook her head, "No."

Gloria studied her, "A husband?"

"No."

"Partner?"

"No."

"Family?"

"No…well not blood relatives."

"Anyone?"

Meredith smiled a bittersweet smile at Gloria, "I have my friends. They are my family."

Gloria smiled sadly and placed her hands back on her stomach, "This is my family…I just hope Dr Burke can keep us together."

Meredith nodded, "I hope so too."

The look that Gloria gave Meredith was so intense with emotion that Meredith suddenly found a sudden epic sadness rising in her and tears springing into her eyes.

Without saying anything else, Meredith quickly walked out of the room and walked into the closest supplies and suddenly let out a sob and sunk to the floor.

She did not know what had come over her, but the reality of Gloria's situation and future was having an effect on her and Meredith did knew why.

Meredith was fearful for her own future when she left this hospital and all she loved behind.

Deep down she knew she was becoming way to attached to her patient, but there was something about Gloria that she could see in herself and she had immediately taken to her.

It seemed that whatever it was it was, it was enough to make Meredith react like this and she knew that she was going to have to do everything in her power as an intern to make sure that Gloria was going to get through this surgery.

If Gloria could survive this surgery, then Meredith knew that she would be able to survive her transfer…

She was just going to have to make sure she didn't get too much more attached to Gloria and had to start seeing her as her patient.

But that last look that Gloria had given her had had so much intensity that it equalled the same intensity as the 'McDreamy' look.

And agreeing with that was something all in itself.

Meredith quickly wiped away her tears and pulled herself back together before exiting the supplies cupboard and walking down the corridor in the direction towards the lab desk.

Little did she know that Dr Burke had secretly seen her exiting the supplies cupboard wiping her eyes.

_I'll definitely have to talk to her soon…_he thought with slightly furrowed eyebrows before turning away and walking back towards the surgical board.

He needed to know the time of his next surgery...and see if he had enough time to page Cristina and meet her in 'their' on-call room.

**A/N****: Hello everyone! First of all let me just say how sorry I am for the lack of updates…reality has been extremely busy for me with school and my birthday but I have had time to write more of this story and to finally update it and my other Grey's Anatomy story. Thank you to everyone who left reviews and I hope that if anyone has the time to read this that they will have the time to leave a review because I would love to know if I am keeping my story on track and just generally what you think of it. :) And my apology for not updating sooner is posting another chapter tonight. I hope you will enjoy reading them.**

**Thanks! Jenn a.k.a fizzwizz15 **

lilxjames: He he he. The elevator has a mind of its own I swear. :D I wanted Meredith to be 'bright and shiny' because it isn't fair to keep her sad all of the time…But thanks for the review and I love the elevators too! :D

InGreyEyes: You guess correctly about Cristina. :) I LOVE LOVE writing the elevator moments between these too but it is even more fun nearly having to end them because you know that the tension is just going to grow and expand and be even worse when it happens again. :D But the kiss is going to come later sorry ;) Thanks for the review! :D

MerDerLove4ever: True. It is going to be very hard and poor Meredith, but I've added in something within the next few chapters to make things interesting when an old patient comes back and Meredith is assigned with Derek for this case. But I think the two hardest people to leave would be Cristina and Derek…Thanks for the review! :D

MissRe: I had figured that if Meredith had had more than five hours sleep then it would convincing that _maybe _she could possibly be a morning person. Lol. But I definitely don't blame for naturally not being one either. ;D Thanks for the review. :D

sweetgreuy: Lol! Thank you very much. :D It was an interesting review and I loved reading it. :D If only they would just admit it…it took them the whole season just to get back together again…they really are just a bunch of 'stupid idiots' but it does help my story be longer and just to make it all the more better because it makes the chase all the more fun to write. But your psych professor is correct and so are you. :) Thanks for the review and I love interesting reviews. :D

TVHollywoodDiva: Thank you and thanks for the review! :D Glad you are enjoying it :)


	20. Chapter 20: Day Three, Night

Chapter Twenty: Day Three, Night

**Chapter Twenty: Day Three, Night**

Meredith had not seen Cristina since that morning.

And it was starting to scare her.

It seemed that she was purposely avoiding her, which was very un-Cristina-like because it was an unspoken thing that they just did not avoid each other's 'person'.

It always hurt too much whenever they did…

Also they always had to nearly do the gross thing of having to hug and make up, but thankfully they hadn't been desperate enough to only do it a few times.

But Meredith was worried.

She had been dwelling on it when she had watched Gloria all day and running her labs but towards the end of the shift she started asking fellow interns and random doctors if they had seen her.

Although she had not been desperate enough to ask help from Derek.

But Meredith finally ran into Dr Burke again after he had completed another successful operation.

Meredith had deliberately watched him from the gallery to know exactly when he finished so she could interrogate him.

But to her dismay Cristina hadn't even been in the gallery watching Burke like she usually did if she wasn't assisting him in surgery.

She had missed Burke perform a double bypass…

Very un-Cristina-like.

_She's seems to be doing a me…_

But now Burke was standing in front of her and Meredith immediately blurted out, "Have you seen Cristina?"

Burke saw the worry on Meredith's face, but he had to follow the promise that Cristina had made him take only a few hours ago in the on-call room.

Sighing deeply, he moulded his expression to look confused and he shook his head.

"Sorry Grey, I haven't seen her since this morning."

Meredith's heart sank and her face fell so sharply that Burke immediately felt guilty at lying to her.

But he honoured the promise he had made to his girlfriend.

"Maybe she is in the locker room still." He suggested helpfully but Meredith shook her head in dismay.

"No, she never stays in the there for too long after a shift."

He nodded, yes that was true.

Looking thoughtful, he pitched, "Have you asked her attending for the day?"

Meredith swallowed heavily, looking slightly hesitant, "No, I didn't ask Dr Shepherd."

Burke's immediately looked at her with understanding, "Well that's fair enough then…"

Meredith looked at the floor and nodded, but Burke continued, "Even though he may have an idea as to where she may be."

Quickly looking at him with a blank expression, she shook her head and said, "No. She has probably gone home now. I'll try and catch up with her tomorrow I guess…"

She looked so hurt and sad that Burke felt his allegiance to Cristina's promise slightly waver.

"She…might have already left." He said with a slight tone of truth in his voice that Meredith immediately caught on to.

_So she is definitely avoiding me…_

Her expression changed from hurt to a blank one and she said in a toneless voice, "Thank you Dr Burke. I will try and see her tomorrow then."

She began to walk off without waiting for his dismissal when suddenly a thought occurred to her.

Turning around she looked back at Burke down the corridor and saw that he was still watching her.

"Tell her I said hi." She said with a half smile.

Burke smiled gently back at her and nodded slowly, "I will do that Dr Grey."

Meredith smiled fully at him when she turned back around and began walking away.

Against her better judgement, Meredith made her way to the surgical board to see if Derek was still there in surgery.

When she reached it and saw that no he wasn't, but he was on-call, Meredith felt her stomach sink slightly. She didn't want to see him after the 'elevator incident' but she knew that it was necessary if was to try and find out about Cristina.

At least she knew that Derek would help her…she hoped.

It did not take her long to find him wandering through the recovery rooms that patients were place where they could be monitored until they woke up or they had they had to be under close observation if it had been a major surgery until they could be cleared to go back to their room.

But she found him sitting in a chair next to the bed of a patient whom had had an aggressive brain tumour but Derek had managed to successfully remove it all.

Unfortunately the man whom he had operated on didn't want to wake up just yet.

Meredith silently walked into the room and studied his face with a thoughtful expression.

When they had been together, she had always sat with him after a surgery if he was worried and she had been his support and comfort.

But now she could do neither…well not physically anyway.

"He looks like he has stabilised." She suddenly said and instantly Derek looked at her with a tired smile but his eyes were sparkling when he focussed on her.

Sighing deeply he looked back at his patient and nodded slightly, "Yeah, he was lucky he made it through the surgery."

Meredith nodded and waited as Derek slowly turned in his chair and looked at her with a quizzical expression, "What do you need Meredith?"

She raised her eyebrows at the question and had to bite her tongue from spilling forth lots of different answers as to what she needed, but instead she sighed deeply and asked, "What time did Cristina leave today?"

Derek looked at her in confusion then looked away, thinking really hard, "She left when her shift finished an hour ago."

Meredith felt her throat catch in her throat but she swallowed heavily and replied gratefully, "Thank you Dr Shepherd."

Derek nodded and smiled at, "Is there anything else you need Dr Grey?"

Meredith heard the humour in his voice and how it melted over her and caused her heart to race.

_Is there anything else you need Meredith…yes Derek you silly man I do!_

Keeping her thoughts to Meredith plastered a smile to her face and shook her head, "No thanks Derek. That's all I wanted to ask."

His face slightly fell but he quickly hid it with a quick smile, "Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Meredith nodded, turned and began walking away, whilst being incredibly aware of Derek's blue eyes following her out of the room.

1 1 1 1

_I'm not going to go home tonight…I need a night alone…_

Not really knowing where she was walking to in the hospital, Meredith some how made her way to the intensive care unit and into the room where her favourite premature baby was.

Rosie was still where Meredith had last seen her two nights ago and it hadn't seemed like her health status had changed much, but Meredith saw to her shock that there was no one there watching and observing the fragile baby.

Immediately walking out of the room and going to the intern register, Meredith wrote her name down to be on-call for the few hours and when she had finished she grabbed Rosie's chart and walked back to Rosie's room, pulling up a chair next to the humidicrib.

Gazing through the clear case at the baby, Meredith felt her heart flood with warm.

She was so happy to see Rosie still alive and doing well.

Meredith did not know what it was about was about babies that fascinated her, but she loved the innocence that all babies have before they grow up into the harsh cruel world and are broken.

_Like me…_

"Hey Rosie." She said warmly, smiling at the slightly wriggling baby. "I haven't seen you for two nights so I'm sorry if you missed me."

Rosie just slightly waved her hands in the air and Meredith could not help but giggle slightly at the sheer cuteness of it.

"Well I missed you." She said, her eyes sparkling with warmth.

Carefully she placed a hand inside on of the special arm-holes and the instant she was within reach of Rosie tiny hand, she found that tiny hand suddenly latched onto an outstretched finger.

"Hey, who's a big strong girl now huh?" Meredith asked in delight, laughing again in wonder at the infant. "You seem to remember me too."

Smiling, Meredith slightly wiggled her enclosed finger but Rosie's grip tightened only further.

"Yes you definitely remember me." She said happily.

Slowly time passed and Meredith just sat there watching over Rosie with a smile.

Rosie somehow made her feel ok and that she could completely be herself, that she would not be judged or pushed away whatever she said to her.

Which was exactly what Meredith needed again.

"Rosie, my person is avoiding me and I don't know why or what to do…The only reason I can think of is that it is because of me leaving and that she isn't being totally honest with me about how she feels."

Meredith paused when she felt the grip on her finger suddenly weaken and immediately she looked at Rosie in slight panic.

But Rosie had only fallen asleep again.

Sighing in relief, Meredith did not move her hand out of the humidicrib; instead she slowly stroked Rosie's tiny limbs and stomach.

"I am definitely getting too attached to you," she said with a slightly sad smile.

Meredith had spoken to the nurses earlier about Rosie's mother, but the extremely bad news was that the mother had post-natal depression and had walked out of the hospital that morning without anyone noticing.

"They are trying to find your mommy Rosie." Meredith said with a hopeful smile but there was an undertone to her voice that somehow she knew that Rosie's mom wasn't going to come back.

But she refused to say this out loud just in case Rosie heard her and somehow understood.

Meredith was not going to be the one to break this innocent baby.

_I need to talk about something else…_

Suddenly the idea came to her.

"Now Rosie, I think I need to continue our earlier conversation as to why you should never date boys till you are in your thirties…"

Three hours later Meredith had once again poured out her heart, soul and a few tears to Rosie, who had slept peacefully the whole time and had not heard a word, and she was now feeling a whole lot better about every thing that had been bothering her today.

Meredith looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she could still sneak in a few hours of sleep if she went to an on-call room before rounds in four hours.

Glancing at Rosie, Meredith whispered, "I'll come back soon on another night Rosie."

With a small smile, she got up off her chair and walked out of the room with Rosie's file.

Making her way back to the nurse's station, Meredith updated Rosie's chart and placed it back among the other patients' charts.

When she had finished, she made her way to the on-call rooms and luck was on her side when the first on she tried was open and _empty!_

Quickly walking in and shutting the door behind her Meredith made her way over to the thin bed and lay on it, closing her eyes in bliss as sleep began to immediately creep through her tired body.

It did not take long for her to fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Her last thought was _'Nine days to go…'_

**A/N****: Please review!**

**I will update on early next week and I will respond to all reviews as usual because I love doing it. :D**

**Thanks! Jenn a.k.a fizzwizz15**


	21. Chapter 21: Day Four, Morning

Chapter Twenty-One: Day Four, Morning

**Chapter Twenty-One: Day Four, Morning**

It was Meredith's pager that suddenly woke her up a few hours later and her eyes widened when she saw that it was Cristina's number.

All of the tiredness quickly evaporated when she saw what the time was and she leapt off the bed and quickly left the room in a hurry.

Running to the locker room, Dr Bailey was already waiting for her and she did not look impressed.

"You are an hour late Grey." She said, her voice seething with anger and disappointment.

Meredith in that moment wished that the floor would swallow her up, but the only comfort she could think of was that she had been in worse situations than being late for work.

"I uh…I'm…" Meredith began but Bailey cut in.

"You're sorry? Sorry?! Grey if you were sorry then you would have been here an hour ago on time for rounds." She yelled.

Meredith looked down at the floor and sighed, "What is my punishment?"

Bailey made an exasperated noise and shook her head before licking her lips and looking back at Meredith.

"You are with Dr Shepherd today."

Instantly Meredith's head snapped up and her eyes were wide in shock.

"R…really?" she asked, stuttering slightly.

Bailey just raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes Grey. Really."

Holding out a folder, Bailey gave her a slightly bored expression, "Get over there now Grey before he picks someone else to be his intern."

Meredith grasped the folder and nodded at her, but Bailey just gave her an expectant expression.

"Now Grey!" Bailey ordered and immediately Meredith was running off down the hall in the direction of Neurology.

Watching her, a small smile crept on to Bailey's face and she turned around and began walking down the corridor, shaking her head slightly as she went.

_Interns…they just have to learn…_

1 1 1 1 1

Meredith ran nearly the whole way but when she was only a few corridors away, Meredith suddenly found herself yanked to a stop when an arm latched her onto her arm and swung her around 180 degrees to face its owner.

The shock of suddenly being forced to change direction and come to a halt got to Meredith as she made a slight noise but when she saw it was Cristina who had stopped her, she immediately stopped the glare that had been starting to spread on her face.

Unsure as to what to say, Meredith studied Cristina's face with a confused expression.

"Cristina…" she began but for the second time that day someone interrupted her.

"Meredith shut up."

Meredith didn't know whether to now glare just raise her eyebrows, instead she just looked at Cristina with an even more confused expression.

"Ok…" she replied, causing Cristina to sigh in annoyance.

Cristina let go of Meredith's arm and crossed her arms, looking at Meredith with a slightly insecure expression.

"I…" she began but stopped, looking off into another direction and sighing sharply.

"I?" Meredith repeated but Cristina suddenly looked at her with a disgruntled look.

"Mer I'm trying to apologise here." Cristina said, sounding very flustered and frustrated at the same time.

Meredith now understood and nodded slightly at her.

Without replying she watched as Cristina got herself together and began to speak.

"Sorry for avoiding you yesterday." She said finally.

Blinking at her best-friend, Meredith watched the 'oh-so-obvious' guilt on her face because Cristina was having trouble keeping eye-contact with her.

"Did Burke put you up to this?" Meredith suddenly asked with slight suspicion.

Now Cristina fully looked at her and she sighed deeply, "Yeah. When he came back to his apartment last night he gave me this whole talk about 'not being fair to you as a friend' and 'how I should support you in your decision' and some other crap that was important but I kinda had stopped listening because I fell asleep. But he made me feel bad enough for me 'doing a you' yesterday, so here I am now. Apologising or whatever."

Meredith raised an amused eyebrow at her, "Is that it?"

Cristina looked relieved, "Yeah."

Meredith nodded and smiled, "Ok then. Thanks for paging me this morning, I was sleeping in an on-call room and it woke me up."

Cristina nodded and was about to walk off when suddenly Meredith caught her arm and gently pulled her back around to face her.

"You and I need to have a 'person' talk." She said, sounding both sad and strong at the same time.

Cristina looked at her for a few seconds before she nodded, her expression mirroring Meredith's.

"Yeah, we do." She agreed quietly.

Meredith removed and Cristina gave her a half-smile, "I only let you touch me just then because you're my person."

"Hmmm...should I consider myself lucky?" Meredith asked, smiling with humour.

Cristina just grinned back, "Definitely, considering there is only one other that has the privilege."

With a smirk Cristina walked off and Meredith found her heart feeling much lighter about their friendship and that they were going to have a 'person' talk later.

Now all she had to do was spend a day with Derek.

_I can do that…I hope…make sure there are no McElevator moments and no McDreamy full STOP! Just talk to Derek…Dr Shepherd...in a professional manner and you can get it together without having to worry about melting in front of him like cheese-cake in the sun._

Meredith smiled in new confidence as she began walking again but when she turned the corner into a new corridor, Meredith stopped in her tracks when she saw Derek waiting at the end of the corridor with his arms crossed and not looking particularly happy.

Gulping slightly, Meredith took a deep breath and tilted her chin up as she started walking towards him and trying not to look intimidated as he watched her.

"Good morning Dr Shepherd." She said, trying her hardest to make it sound genuinely warm in the slightest hope that maybe she would be able to get on his soft side.

But Derek saw right through it.

"Dr Grey if you are late again like this I will never have you as my intern again."

Meredith's act dropped faster than the speed of a bullet as hurt flashed on her face before suddenly changing into one of anger.

"Well in ten days you won't have to worry about that anymore." She shot back.

Now it was his turn to look hurt but it only flashed at his head for an instant before his face clouded with anger.

Without replying he turned around and began to walk away but Meredith followed him, sending invisible knives into his back a thousand times over.

They walked in absolute silence but everyone they passed could see the visible angered tension between them.

When they walked into an elevator and Derek leant forward and pressed the button and the doors slid shut, Meredith found herself glaring at her own reflection on the shiny elevator doors.

"Why were you so late this morning?"

His voice sounded extremely tight and suppressed of emotion, but it immediately eased the unbearable tension in the enclosed space.

Meredith did not turn to look at him, she kept her eyes on her reflection, but she replied, "I had slept in an on-call room this morning."

Now Derek turned to look at her, looking at her with slight confusion, "But you weren't on-call last night."

"I checked in on Rosie and watched her for a few hours." She replied, glancing at him sideways.

Derek looked thoughtful for a few seconds before looking up to watch the elevator level lights.

"How she doing?" he asked quietly.

Meredith now looked at him a little bit more, "She's doing fine."

"Like you?" he asked, turning to look fully at her.

Meredith looked directly at him, "Yeah. Like me. I'm fine. I'm always fine."

Derek sighed suddenly and began to raise his hand from his side but abruptly stopped.

"Try saying that again to make me believe you." He replied, looking at her with emotion but Meredith looked away from his McDreamy expression.

"I am fine Dr Shepherd." She repeated firmly.

The elevator suddenly stopped and Derek immediately walked out of the elevator and muttered something underneath his breath but she still heard him.

"Whatever say Mer…whatever you say…"

Meredith glared at his back as she followed him in silence until they entered a room and Meredith suddenly found herself bursting into a smile when she recognised the patient.

It was Viper, the crazy yet devilishy attractive British Dead Baby bike racer whom she had met, looked after, saved and had received a kiss from, only a few months ago.

"Hey luv, wasn't expecting to see me again so soon I bet." He said with a chuckle, grinning at her.

Meredith just laughed slightly, "No I wasn't. What have you done to yourself now?"

Derek instantly stepped forward and spoke loudly, "Mr 'Viper' has been racing again and now he is in here to have a CT and an MRI scan to see what he has done to himself this time. He's my patient because he hit his head and we have to see if there is any bleeding due to his carelessness."

Meredith gave Viper a surprised yet very concerned expression, "You are still racing?"

Viper gave her a crooked smile, slightly tilted his head and shrugged, "What can I say luv? Old habits die hard...and go-karts are faster than bicycles."

Derek's eyes narrowed at him at hearing him call Meredith 'love' for a second time, but as he went through Viper's patient file he said harshly, "Well Mr 'Viper', maybe this time it is going to kill you."

Meredith looked at Derek, her eyes wide as shock and hurt ran through her body. Why on earth was he talking to their patient like this?

"Dr Shepherd!" She barked, not caring if she was being out of her league but how he was talking to Viper was unacceptable.

Derek gave her a half-glance, his face hard and his tone came close to harsh, "Dr Grey, do you have something to say?"

Meredith glared at him for a second before forcing her face to become blank, "May I please have a word with you outside…"

Derek could clearly see the anger seething out of her but he was not going to allow the fact that she had kissed his patient in the past to get to him.

"Sure." He replied quickly, walking straight out of the room with Meredith quickly in tow.

The instant they were outside the door and it had been pulled too, Meredith let it all loose.

"Derek what the hell was that in there?!" she said in a harsh whisper. "We're supposed to reassure patients that we are going to do everything we can for them, not give them no hope or have them be scared that they are going to die anyway!"

She grew even more angry at him as Derek just crossed his arms and regarded her with a bizarrely smug expression.

"You still attracted to him Meredith?" he asked and Meredith's jaw just dropped.

"What?!" she asked in numb-shock, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Derek felt hurt, anger and even more annoyance all at the same time but seeing Meredith deny the connection between her and Viper was immediately getting to him.

He was going to have to be careful throughout the rest of the day on this case.

But Meredith saw right through him.

"Dr Shepherd if you think that there is anything between me and Viper then let me tell you now that there is _nothing_! I haven't seen him since he was last here and if you are still thinking about that short meaningless kiss that he and I shared when you and I were still together…"

Derek visibly flinched but Meredith continued, "then you are more stupid than I thought. And you have no right to be thinking about it at all as a matter of fact."

Meredith glared at him and quickly added before Derek had a chance to reply, "If we can't work together professionally with this patient then just tell me and I will ask Bailey to assign me to another attending and I will get out of your face."

Derek studied her carefully for a few seconds before sighing deeply and shaking his head, "No Meredith, you don't have to go. I'm sorry."

Surprised at just how easy he had apologised and the fact that he had said she didn't need to go, Meredith gave him an easy smile and replied, "Ok then. So can we work this out?"

He smiled slightly back at her and nodded, "Yeah…I guess we can."

Meredith beamed and quickly walked back into the room

Anger filled him and Derek forced himself to swallow it heavily and he sighed deeply as he felt it settle in his stomach.

His anger at her leaving him was beginning to get him, but no matter how hard he tried to forget her impending transfer Derek found himself counting down the precious days he had left with her.

How was he going to manage with her gone?

Sighing again, Derek made his 'professional' face and walked back into Viper's room.

**A/N****: Woah! Overwhelmed with reviews and how many people read it in three days! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and added this story to their alerts. That means more than anything to me that you are all enjoying my story and that you are still reading it!**

**Now enough of my chatting, here are all of the answers to the lovely reviews I got for the last two chapters.**

**This update is for all of you.**

**Jenn a.k.a fizzwizz15**

**sweetgreuy: Lol! Your song made me laugh. :D I am happy that I am being able to make the reader sympathize with Cristina…because that is exactly what I wanted to do. I want to show everyone else's point of view and portray their feelings instead of it just being about Meredith, although it would be much easier to do it that way. Lol. **

**Burke is going to be in next chapter. :) Well this chapter that I updated today. Thanks for the two great reviews. :D**

**whitepoodle23: Hey! Thanks for the review! I love writing the 'Meredith and Rosie' bits and I because I enjoyed writing it the first time I just had to have her again. The suspense between our intrepid pair is sadly going to go on for a little while, but I promise that tensions are going to start breaking and anger is going to be let loose. But I want the suspense to grow to breaking point because when it will…look out. :D**

**beautifulbearljb: Well thank you very much. :D Burke is definitely playing buffer between them. Lol. And he tries his best. Cristina would be heartbroken I think if Meredith left… And personally I am happy that I was able to get Addison out of the story for a few chapters, but sadly she is going to have to come back at some point… Thanks for the review! :D**

**Captain Zeebeth: Thank you very much. :D The character of Rosie is actually inspired by my young cousin and she is just the sweetest baby…but I love writing the character of Rosie and her role with Meredith. :) Thanks for the review and I hope you will like the next update!**

**lilxjames: Yes she will. :) Well I think she will…when given the chance. :D Thanks for the review!**

**InGreyEyes: Lol, I am sorry the angst is killing you but trust me when I say that it could be much worse. :) I wish they could just do the same thing too but I don't want it to be **_**that **_**easy. :D I actually really like writing Burke surprisingly. When I first started I thought it would be hard to capture him but he actually isn't that hard compared to someone like Cristina or Bailey. But I love Meredith's character…I wish Derek could have heard her too but not in that chapter, that will be for another time. :D Thanks for the review. :)**

**TVHollywoodDiva: I'm sorry but it ain't going to come for a while. :) Thanks for both reviews! Means a lot. :D**

**MissRe: I tried to think up of cases that were more emotionally involved and challenging than actual extremely rare cases that Meredith is faced with on a weekly basis. I am going to play out the story of both Rosie and Gloria because they are both going to affect Meredith as the story develops further. Thanks for the review and I love the idea of Meredith just pouring her hear tout to a baby. I don't know why it appeals to me so much…**

**Liz86000: Hmmm…I actually hadn't thought of that to be honest, but Rosie is promised to another I am sorry. But Meredith is definitely taken with Rosie though, it is going to help her deal with future issues. But great thinking though! It would have been to have spun a web with that twist. Thanks for the review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Day Four, Afternoon

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Day Four, Afternoon**

From the second Meredith had re-entered Viper's room, throughout the entire process of him getting a CAT-scan and an MRI and waiting up until now, waiting for Derek to come and tell them both his diagnosis and what needed to happen next, Viper had been relentlessly flirting and charming her.

Meredith had found herself blushing several times despite herself and she could only think of it being the attention of having another male notice her and to be able to rub it in Derek's face whenever it happened that she was enjoying it so much.

Whenever Viper spoke to her, Meredith had noticed that something always glinted in Derek's eyes and he would always clench his jaw, which Meredith knew it was obvious that Derek was getting angry.

But she did not care one bit.

He was of no concern to her if their patient was flirting with her because it was completely harmless and it didn't bother her.

But Viper had also noticed Derek's reaction to him flirting with Meredith…

And he loved it more than her.

Derek had had to go and leave the pair alone to go and tend to other patients, and the instant that he had disappeared Viper pounced and was flirting with her more than Meredith thought was humanly possible for a person.

As the day had passed and Meredith had done all of the necessary check-ups and procedures on him, she had found herself flirting shamelessly back with him and she found herself to be enjoying it.

It was pushing back the overpowering sadness and pain that still burned deep within her and it seemed that Viper knew all too well about it because he seemed beyond determined to keep her in high spirits and laughing at his charming attempts to pick her up.

But now the two were back in his room and were still waiting for Derek to come back to talk to Viper.

Meredith had paged him several times but something important must have come up for him not to come yet so she was not very worried.

She had checked out Viper's brain scans and had been extremely thankful when she could not see any visible damage or bleeding, but she had told Viper that they would have to wait for Derek to come and make the final decision.

"I think that man has it against me…" Viper replied with slight amusement as he gave Meredith a suggestive smile.

She just grinned back, "Now why would he hate a gentleman like you?"

Viper just grinned and placed a hand over his heart, "Aww luv, now you're just makin' me blush. Somethin' must be wrong with my hearin' if I think you're complimenting me…Must be my dashingly good looks I guess…"

Meredith laughed slightly and shook her head slightly, "Well to be honest he kinda does not like you."

Crossing his arms and looking at her with interest and surprise he asked, "Now why would that be luv?"

Meredith sighed slightly, "Because when you were last here and you…kissed me, he saw and he and I were kinda together at the time."

"You still remember that kiss? I definitely made you fall under my spell luv," he said, smiling suggestively at her and she just laughed.

"Well I am not the only one who remembers." She said warmly, smiling at him.

Viper just raised his eyebrows and looked at her thoughtfully, "Hmm…maybe he wants a kiss from me too if he is still so jealous that it was you and not him. Maybe he is just frustrated like that an' he just needs to come out of the closet. You can tell by his hair."

Meredith laughed till her sides hurt.

1 1 1 1 1

Derek had been walking up the corridor, smiling at the prospect of being able to get rid of Viper tomorrow, tell him that he only needed to stay overnight for observation when suddenly there was a sound that caught his ear and made him stop dead in his tracks.

He immediately knew what that sound was…

It was the rarest sound he had heard for a while…

So rare was it that it seemed that until now only he had been the one to make it be produced.

Meredith was _laughing_!

Silently Derek made his way to the doorway of Viper's room and peeked in and he felt his insides boil when he saw what was inside.

Meredith was sitting on a nearby chair and she was doubled over, laughing so hard that it seemed she was crying and Viper was sitting _very _close to her in his bed and was watching her with a look that Derek did not like one bit.

As he watched the pair, he began listening to Viper say something when suddenly he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly behind him.

Jumping slightly Derek immediately turned around and he felt his heart sink when he saw it was Bailey standing in front of him, arms on her hips and looking _very _unimpressed.

"Doctor Bailey." Derek said professionally, but Bailey would not have a bar of it.

"Why were you standing outside the patient's room and being all sneaky and listening to them?" she asked sharply.

Derek felt himself shrink a few centimetres and he understood for the first time what it was like to be under the stare and temper of the Nazi.

"I was…" he began but Bailey cut in.

"You have no _right _to stand and listen to her talking to other men, let alone someone she knows and had saved when he was last here!" she said, berating him.

Derek blinked and looked away guiltily but Bailey was still not done.

"Dr Shepherd she may not be your girlfriend anymore because you chose your unfaithful _wife_ over her, but that does not mean you should allow whatever it is you still have fixed in your messed up head that makes you think that you are still important in her life."

Now he looked at her fully and Bailey just gave him a hard look, "Leave her alone and just do your job."

Derek nodded blankly and turned to go into the Viper's room when he suddenly saw Meredith staring at him. Meredith was looking at him with something that came close to shock and near horror at Bailey's outburst but Viper just gave Derek a wink and smiled.

Instantly Derek turned back to look at Bailey but to his horror she was already walking away from him and there was no way that she would listen to him even if he called out to her.

Bailey had always been stubborn like that when she had her mind set on making someone fix their own problems.

Especially when it came to him and hurting her intern.

Sighing deeply, Derek swallowed his pride and walked into the room with as much face as he could but it failed miserably when Viper opened his mouth and said with a lot of amusement,

"You're still pissed I kissed this beauty here and you left her for your cheating wife? You stupid wanker."

Meredith broke eye contact with Derek and looked away at the wall.

Derek watched her as he continued to walk towards Viper's bed but when he realised that she was not going to look back at him, he turned his attention to Viper who was now looking at him with a hard expression.

"Mr Viper," Derek began but Viper's hard expression had not changed, "it appears you were very lucky in your go-karting crash and have escaped with no serious head injury or brain damage."

Viper nodded in silence.

Drawing his eyebrows together, Derek continued, "You have suffered a severe concussion though and we are going to keep you in for over-night observation and then you can be out of here as soon as tomorrow."

Half-expecting Viper to look relieved at knowing he could be released tomorrow, Derek was sorely surprised when Viper stopped looking at him and turned to look at Meredith.

"Will you be observing me luv?" he asked warmly, trying to get Meredith to look at him.

His warm voice hit her ears and the concern in his voice made Meredith smile slightly as she turned to look at him but the smile instantly disappeared when she turned to look at Derek.

"It all depends on Dr Shepherd, Viper." She replied, looking back at Viper with a blank expression but Viper could clearly see her sadness at having Derek in the same room as her.

Derek could see it too.

It hurt more than anything at knowing he had caused her pain and embarrassment at hearing Bailey's outburst at him, but Derek did not want Meredith to spend a night in the same room as this man for fear that they might do…something.

But he knew he had to swallow his fears if he was going to get her to talk to him again and to make everything between them 'fine' again…or as 'fine' as things got between them since he had chosen Addison and Meredith had decided to transfer.

"Yes Dr Grey will be keeping record of her observations tonight." Derek finally said in a tight voice and he could not stop the flow of happiness and satisfaction flow through him when he saw Meredith suddenly look at him with surprise but with silent thanks as well.

"I will be seeing you both tomorrow." Derek said with a small smile and turned and exited the room before Meredith got to say a final word.

The second he had disappeared Viper turned to Meredith with a sly smile, "Luv, either he is wanting me or he sees me as serious competition and still fancies you _a lot_."

Meredith didn't reply.

**A/N: ****Hello everyone! :D I am so pleased that everyone was happy that I brought Viper back into this story! I love Viper and he just makes things more fun as the plot thickens between Meredith and Derek as they finish working together for the day. He he! Well I have written the next few days and I am going to focus a bit more on Gloria's case so we will be seeing a bit more of Burke so YAY! Thank you so MUCH to everyone who is reviewing (it means a lot and makes me have huge inspirational spell and I just can't stop writing my two Grey's Anatomy stories! :D Although I am a little slow to update because I have so much fun writing…Lol. Sorry about that. :)**

**But please review if you want and feel free to say whatever you want. :D I love replying to any review I get and I hope you all enjoy this new update. :D**

**Here are the review replies:**

**Combo-Shlack: Thank you very much. :D I hope you will continue reading it and thanks for the review. :D**

**InGreyEyes: Derek is hurt and angry, and I don't feel sorry for him either (and you aren't meant to heehee!). I love writing Cristina but for me she is hardest character to write because she is witty and blunt and sarcastic! Lol. I am writing the 'person' talk at the moment but you are going to have to wait five chapters for it. Meredith is going to do something before then that'll be important in the conversation. But writing how Derek feels is also so much fun too! :D Thanks for great review! :D**

**MissRe: I just had to bring Viper back because he is too good a character not too. :D Reading this instead of doing homework? Lol. Naughty! Although I do it too. He he. Thank you very much for the review and I hope you will like what happens next. :D**

**CaptainZeebeth: I LOVE Viper too! :D He is just awesome! That's why I put him in. :D HE never came back in the series so he came back in my story. :D I hope this update was quick enough. :D Thanks for the great review! :D**

**sweetgreuy: Oh gosh! Sorry I got the chapters mixed up, I'm thinking of another chapter from the upcoming days…. Ek. Sorry. LOL for your song! XD! It made me laugh. :D Burke is Cristina's moral compass in this dilemma. :D Lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you will like the next chapter. :D**

**McKenzieMac: Viper does flirt with Meredith whenever he can. :D I love it when Derek is all possessive of Meredith even though he isn't with her at the moment, in this story and in series 2. Derek is just yummy full stop but when he is jealous is just an added bonus. :D Thanks for the review!**

**lilxjames: I'm glad I didn't forget about Viper. :D But I am glad I could refresh your memory because he is a great character. Glad you liked the update and thanks again for another great review! :D I am glad you are still reading it. :)**

**TVHollywoodDiva: Hey. :D Thank you very much! I hope you will like the next chapter! Thanks for the review! :D**

**AviatorAllie: Thank you very much. :D I work hard with this story and it is really nice knowing that people are liking it so much and reviewing! (Which is an added bonus for me). Thanks for the review and I hope you will continue reading it.**


	23. Chapter 23: Day Four, Night

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Day Four, Night**

Meredith did not know why she had let herself get into this mess…

But she was glad that she had…

Because she was having fun.

"Full suit. Lose the top luv."

Meredith just grinned at him and shook her head.

"No, I am not going to play strip poker inside a hospital." She said laughing.

Viper regarded her with a half-smile, "Fine. You stay and keep me company for another hour."

Smiling in agreement, Meredith nodded, "Sure, ok."

Leaning across the small table, Meredith collected the whole deck of cards and began shuffling them again with a finesse that not many knew existed.

The hours had flown by between their numerous card games, but during that time Viper had still relentlessly flirted with her and Meredith had just easily brushed it off with a smile or a witty reply.

But Viper had also surprised her by answering every question her curiosity made up and also at his blunt honestly he used when answering her.

Truth be told, she found it very appealing because it reminded her of herself and that she used that same honesty with him whenever he asked her something.

He told her about where he came from and his origins, must to his boredom but Meredith had loved him talking about England and how different it was compared to America and Seattle.

As he spoke of his life, Meredith found herself watching his eyes as they dazzled with spark and life as he remembered being a child and how he found his thrill of racing.

Why couldn't have Derek have been so open with her about his own past…and his secrets?

It had only been when talking to Derek during those precious months with him that Meredith felt truly free to be completely herself and say whatever she wanted, but when her delicate bubble of security had been shattered in that second of seeing Addison and realising what was Derek's secret, Meredith felt she had lost that ability.

But here now, talking to Viper, was making her realise that she was not as broken as she was before.

She could talk freely again.

A secret smile crept upon her face as she continued shuffling, but Viper was sharp enough to see it.

"What are you smiling at luv?"

Meredith looked at him and she shrugged slightly, "I just realised something."

He looked at her with eager curiosity and moved himself forward slightly on the bed towards her.

"Oh really? Enlighten me." He said, his voice oozing thickly with sugarness and flirt.

"It's not about you." She said with a grin.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Viper sighed and leant himself back against his pillows and just eyed her.

"The sooner luv you realise you are madly in love wiv' me, the sooner you can move on after your 'Hair Product' doctor."

Meredith laughed again and began dealing the cards, totally dismissing his comment as she asked, "Snap or Go-Fish?"

Grumbling slightly, Viper replied, "Go-Fish, as long as I win you will give me another kiss 'cause its only fair you owe me one after I smooched you last time."

His comment shocked her but Viper just laughed warmly.

"Relax luv, I wouldn't understand why you wouldn't wanna kiss me anyway because I am the man of your dreams."

Meredith just raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?"

He smiled and said simply, "You'r' still here aren't ya?"

Laughing again Meredith began to deal the cards.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Viper but the man of my dreams is already married and I didn't even realise until she turned up here a few months ago."

Viper whistled low, "Ouch."

Meredith just shrugged her shoulders, "And it gets worse, I asked, no, begged him to pick me over her because I love him and he still picks her over me anyway."

Shaking his head in disappointment Viper grumbled, "What a pillock."

The word threw her off as she suddenly looked at him with a bemused expression and asked in confusion, "A _what_?"

Viper winked at her and grinned, "A stupid person luv."

Meredith snorted quietly as she agreed whole-heartedly at how stupid Derek was and at just how much pain he had caused her.

"Yeah he is." She agreed and smiled when she finished dealing the cards.

Instantly they both picked up their own individual small pile of cards that they had, but when Viper suddenly put down all pairs Meredith's mouth dropped open.

He just shrugged innocently, "I'm just lucky."

It took Meredith five minutes to figure out that he had cheated.

1 1 1 1 1

Eventually Viper went to sleep and it allowed Meredith to go and fill out the paperwork for his file.

Much to her surprise when she went into an empty office and sat down, before she could begin writing, that she was interrupted when Derek stormed in and abruptly shut the door loudly.

Jumping in her seat at the sound, she looked up from her desk and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. Opening her mouth to talk she instantly shut it when she saw how Derek was looking at her.

He looked _infuriated_.

Meredith gulped slightly but she quickly realised that he had no right to be mad at her because she had done nothing wrong…

_Well…not that I can think of anyway…_

"Evening Dr Shepherd?" She said in a confused tone, unsure as to why he could be so mad at her.

Seeing her looking at him with that adorably cute expression of confusion, Derek felt his anger towards melt just a little bit but the memory of seeing Meredith walk out of Viper's room only a few minutes ago made the volcano in his stomach boil again.

"Dr Grey, am I to believe that you only just left Mr Viper's room just now?" he demanded.

Immediately she raised her eyebrows at him and blinked a few times in stunned silence.

As she stared at him, the atmosphere in the room shifted and began to fill with powerful tension.

She frowned at him slightly and replied, "Yes I did. He had finally fallen asleep as a matter of fact."

Derek looked at her in brief shock but he quickly masked it with a blank expression. "Did you finally tire him out?"

Now anger began to creep through Meredith. She looked at him accusingly and stood up and placed both hands on the desk and uttered, "And what the hell do you mean by that Derek?"

Derek stared hard at her and hurt spread through him at the thought of Meredith kissing Viper. Why the hell couldn't she just be honest with him?!

"Dr Grey, if you going to make out or cross the line with patients then…"

SMACK!

Her hand had moved on its own accord, but it was the sharp sting in her right hand that caused the reality of what she had done to immediately hit home.

She blinked and the world came back into focus and she saw Derek staring at her in hurt shock, his hand to his left cheek, and tears beginning to rise in his eyes.

Wordlessly Meredith took a step back from the desk and towards the wall.

"Oh my god, Derek…" she started, mortified and in shock at her own actions.

But he walked towards her, rubbing his cheek slowly and staring at her with a powerful expression that had her rooted to the spot.

He stopped right in front of her and Meredith felt her heart speed up as he gazed her with a hurt yet emotional expression.

"I seemed to have underestimated your tiny and ineffectual fists Meredith." He said quietly, removing his hand off his cheek and placing his arm back at his side.

Meredith could not help but moan quietly when she saw in the light the red handprint on his face and, before she could do anything to stop herself; she gently reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"I didn't…" she whispered but Derek stopped her from saying another word when he placed his hand on top of hers and leant into her hand.

Looking up into his face, she saw he had shut his eyes and his expression looked like one that came close to emotional agony.

Tears began to suddenly rise in her eyes and Meredith suddenly felt his spare hand come to rest on her left cheek. Shutting her eyes, Meredith gave a small sniff and leant into his hand. Bowing her head slightly, she brought up her free hand and lay it on top of his hand on her cheek.

His hands were warm and the feel of them against her face and on top of her hands once more was making Meredith's body begin to melt.

Despite everything that had happened, despite the angst and emotional turmoil that they had suffered since Addison had walked into Seattle and Derek had chosen her, the broken pair had a moment of _peace._

It was Meredith who broke it when the sadness, hurt and pain from knowing she would never have Derek and that she was going to leave seeing him forever in eight days finally hit home and tears finally began to fall.

She opened her eyes and saw through her blurred vision that Derek was staring at her with an expression that mirrored her own.

"Why?" he asked finally, his voice so quiet and questioning that Meredith felt her tears instantly dry up and clarity came back to her.

Why was she transferring? She was not going to answer to him about that, never.

"I am sorry for slapping you." She replied suddenly, breaking the moment and taking a step back from him.

Instantly he took a step towards her again, hands slowly reaching out to carefully grasp her arms.

But Meredith could not allow him to touch her.

"I am sorry Dr Shepherd." She said, quickly darting around him, grabbing her paperwork and exiting out of the door before he could move towards her again.

Derek turned around and watched through the open door Meredith run down the corridor and disappear behind a corner.

Sighing deeply he felt the tear slip out of his left eye and trail down his face and over his stinging cheek.

**A/N:**** ANGST ANGST ANGST! I had to have angst in this chapter. More than 700 hits and only six reviews? scratches ll. Well thank you to the lovely six people who reviewed. :D This chapter is for you guys! :D Please review. :D**

**MerDer88: Lol, well I have finally updated for you. :) I feel the need to cover everyone else because it is only fair and I want it to be a more rounded story than just Meredith and Derek. Although it would be much more simpler sometimes if that way. LOL! Well thanks for the review and for kicking me back into gear with it. :D**

**TVHollywoodDiva: Thanks! :D And also thanks for the review and it's great to know you are still reading it. :D**

**sweetgreuy: I love Bailey and how she always gets Derek to feel guilty. :D Derek's stupidity in season four finally hit our shores where I live and my family was shocked and we have boycotted against liking him. But there will be others to knock him into gear. :D Thanks for the review! I appreciate it very much! :D**

**jlamb13: Thanks. :D I hope you will like what I have done and I hope that you'll continue reading it too. :D Thank you for the review! :D**

**InGreyEyes: Viper rocks hard! :D I LOVE all of the scenes with Bailey and Derek, but writing them I so much fun! :D I am happy to have made you smile and Viper making Meredith laugh was all thanks to my sister who suggested it when she read my latest chapter when I was still writing it. Bailey being a straight talker is what helps make her be the Bailey we love so much! :D Thank you so much for the review! :D**

**snv3: I miss Viper too. They could have easily brought him back for another episode! Ah well… Hope you like the latest update and thank you so much for the review! :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Day Five, Morning

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Day Five, Morning**

Meredith did not know what time she had gotten home, all she knew was that she had a day off today so the instant she got home she raided her tequila cupboard and drank herself into a alcohol induced sleep.

It had been George her who had found her passed out on the couch at four a.m., snuggled up in a blanket and clasping an empty bottle of tequila to her chest.

With a heavy sigh he had gone to the kitchen to retrieve the bucket that she would need in only a few hours when he and Izzie were at work.

Carefully he had taken the empty bottle out of her hands and silently disposed of it in a nearby trash can. When he had turned around, Izzie had been standing in the doorway and regarding the scene with pity.

He had merely shrugged at her that plainly said he had no idea how Meredith had ended up on the couch or when.

Silently the pair went back upstairs and went into George's bedroom, shutting the door behind them so they weren't at risk of waking up their unconscious roommate downstairs.

It was Izzie who spoke first, "What's up with Meredith?"

George looked down at the floor as if he could see through it and down at Meredith who was directly underneath their feet. Quickly he looked back up at Izzie and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I dunno, it's weird. Yesterday she was in such a good mood that it nearly seemed so unlike her and…"

"Unnatural." Izzie interrupted.

He looked at her in brief shock but he could not help but nod in agreement.

"Yeah. It was unnatural, like 'Meredith-bright-and shiny' unnatural." He said, looking sad.

Izzie looked thoughtful for a few seconds before glancing at George in confusion, "Is there anything that could have happened yesterday that could have made her relapse to her life dependence on tequila again?"

George shook his head in silence and Izzie sighed in slight annoyance. Normally she had a brief idea what was going on in Meredith's life and her problems but, since finding out about her transfer, it seemed that Meredith was becoming more and more secretive in what was happening in her life.

"George do think that Meredith seems to be…" Izzie asked, her voice trailing off as she did not want to continue the sentence.

"Not talking to anybody?" he finished, looking her directly in the eye. "Yeah"

Izzie looked at the closed door carefully as if expecting Meredith to come barging in at any second, so she leant over towards George and whispered, "When was the last time you saw Meredith and Cristina talking?"

George thought carefully and his eyes widened, "Not for a few days."

Izzie now looked extremely concerned but she suddenly smiled which caused George to look at her in confusion.

"George, we are going to show Meredith that we can be Cristina-like too and that she can trust as and can talk to us about anything." Izzie said, now suddenly very enthused and optimistic that George looked at her in surprise.

"We-we are?" he asked and he watched as Izzie suddenly exited out of the door and began walking away from him.

"Yes George we are! Cristina and Meredith are 'do-ers' so we are going to be 'do-ers' too. We are going to help Meredith in every way that we can until the day she leaves so she knows she isn't alone in all of this."

George followed Izzie all the way down the staircase until they both stood in the foyer. Along on the way down they had grabbed their bits and pieces that they needed for work in which they were both finally ready to go.

As they stood there, simultaneously they turned and looked at Meredith's slumped form on the couch. Even from that distance they could see the faint streams of tears that had dried on her cheeks hours ago.

Looking back at each other, George and Izzie spoke at the same time with knowingness.

"McDreamy."

And with that they both walked out of the door and could not help but feel sad for Meredith and angry at Derek. But at the same time they were extremely grateful that they would not be home that day for when Meredith would finally wake up and her hangover and taken full effect on her.

That thought made them smile all the way to the hospital.

**1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 **

The instant Cristina found out Meredith had had a tequila-fest without her (and BY HERSELF no less!), she had made Izzie and George recount everything that had happened and how Meredith had been last night before rounds.

But when the poor pair told her that they did not know what time Meredith had come home, and not knowing how she had been last night and what had happened at the hospital had caused guilt to lace through Cristina like nothing she had felt for a long time.

_I should have been there…_

Feeling extremely hurt and angry at herself, Cristina had partially opened up to George and Izzie and had explained the situation between her and Meredith and how she had avoided Meredith.

That had only drawn Izzie to look at her with disappointment.

"You've been avoiding Meredith cause you felt the same awful crappy feeling of abandonment and sadness that we have been feeling since she told us all that she was leaving?!" Izzie asked in shock. "How weak is that Cristina?!"

Cristina had just glared at Izzie, "Since when do I have to answer to you barbie?"

Izzie suddenly stepped forward and caused Cristina to take a step back against the lockers.

She looked at Cristina with a harsh look of disappointment, "Since when she has needed us more than ever if she is to get through this intact."

Cristina's hard expression slowly softened and sadly she nodded up at Izzie after a few minutes of silence.

George had watched the whole exchange in amazement and slight fear, how on earth had Izzie made Cristina listen to her?!

But when he heard her speak he instantly understood.

"You are her 'person' Cristina. She needs you more than she needs George, Alex and I."

In silence Cristina had nodded and walked away from Izzie to await the arrival of Bailey with the day's assignments.

Izzie looked at George and was confused when he was looking at her with something that came close to awe.

"What?" she asked.

"I wish I could speak like that and had that sort of power." He answered, causing Izzie to smile at him.

"You can do it too George." She replied.

Before he could comment, Bailey entered the room and got everyone into order in seconds.

And so another day of working at the hospital began, whilst Meredith was just beginning to wake up at home.

Blearily she opened her eyes and instantly shut them again when the familiar pounding began in her head and she reached over for the faithful bucket lying on the floor near by.

Bringing it over to her, Meredith instantly groaned as the nausea began swimming throughout her body.

"I am never drinking tequila again…" she moaned in discomfort as she shut her eyes and felt her stomach suddenly spasm in pain.

Instantly Meredith had her head in the bucket and she began exorcising the demon that was known as a hangover.

After the first few times she was sick, Meredith blearily relaxed back on the couch and shut her eyes as her now-empty stomach gurgled at her, saying 'feed me! I don't like alcohol!'

She lay there for a few minutes and Meredith began remembering what had happened last night.

Unconsciously her hand went to her left cheek as she remembered what it was like having Derek's soft large hand on her skin, causing her body to be flooded with warmth and feeling that she thought she would never feel again.

And she had slapped him…

Tears rose in her eyes as she remembered the bright red hand mark she had left on him and the shock and hurt that had been on his face.

_What is he going to say to me when I see him at the hospital tomorrow?_

Thought after thought kept on hitting her wave after wave and as each thought got progressively worse and worse, Meredith felt sadness and an overwhelming guilt and a slight sense of shame although she could not understand why.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she grumbled in slight despair, but she immediately was reaching for the bucket again as her body didn't allow herself to think.

An hour of hell slowly past and by the end of it Meredith was so over the tequila-induced vomit-fest that she dragged herself off the couch and raided the kitchen for something to help settle her stomach and her tumour-like headache.

After having some wonder drugs and crackers, Meredith felt slightly better but that still didn't stop the queasiness and discomfort she felt whenever Derek entered her thoughts.

Which right now was all the time.

"Crap! I'm meant to see my mother today!"

**A/N: ****It has been…too long but I have started working on this story again. Originally I left it thinking I would update in a few weeks when school wasn't so busy…boy how wrong was I…So I forgot about it. I won't make a long speech except I will express my most sincere gratitude and thanks to all of those who reviewed last chapter. I had no idea for a long time how to continue it, but I re-read through the whole story and it finally occurred to me what to do. Now I have a new train of thought with how to continue and so the updates will begin again. :) Enjoy! **

larimausi: Yes I am definitely going to continue this story. It just took me a while to get back into the mode of writing…but thank you for this review. It kinda got me kick started again :)

francetwo: Good grief I hope you haven't died! :O His accent is adorable :D thanks for the review and I am glad you like it :)

wiccanforever: I love Viper too! :D But it was actually quite hard to type it up convincingly. I had to sound out every individual syllable so I could type it up XD Thanks for the review! :)

a_fan: Hey there. :) I am sorry for taking so long, I hope to continue it much more often than I have of late :)

voguette: They totally should bring him back for a few episodes. He was one of my favourite characters they have created for just an episode. :) Yes the slap was the wake up call, or at the least the start of it :D A lot can happen in 10 days, or in just one day :) I hope you continue to read and thank you for the insightful review :D

jlamb13: Wow! blush thank you very much :) I was I had been more awesome though otherwise I would have updated sooner lol. :) But glad you like it and tanks for the review :)

Malu_Snape_Rickman: Hey that's ok :) Med school must be so hard! Glad you were still reading regardless you were sick back then. :) I love Viper too :D He is wonderful! I hope you continue to read this though :) Thanks for the review :D

TVHollywoodDiva: Thank you very much. :) I am happy you enjoyed it :)

rolly21: That is a very good way to sum it up…but he did in the show and I have always wanted to see what would happen if she had taken this path to leave. :) I bet he just did expect her to stay. Well I think it was pretty evident in the series 2 of the show that he did… thanks for the review :)

katy1986: You would be surprised just how big a wuss I am whilst writing my own stories :) I have been known to cry once or twice if I get too emotionally involved in a chapter or an entire story lol. So there is nothing wrong with shedding a tear or two, it just shows I am doing my job properly as a writer :) and as to what the climax will be, mad chase or a last minute confession, or all of it and more…we'll see :) but I saw that in that episode too :) And it made me so sad… Thanks for the review :D and Merder all the way too! :D

MerDer88: More tension? Hmm, I'll see what I can do :D Tis all soo much fun to put in more tension :) I love reading a story with lots of tension and well written…lets see if I can pull it off :D Thanks for the review :D What should I review though?

lilxjames: You can say that again :) and thank you :D I was a bit unsure the slap might have been too far but really all things considering…I don't think it was :) Thanks! :D

MerDerGirl: Ah I wouldn't want to be the spoiler of things when we haven't even reached the midway point yet ;) Glad you liked and I hope you will continue to read :)

Christina: Hey, glad you liked :) Thank you for the review and letting me know what you thought :)

tiara733: My typing realised it before I did when suddenly I read back over it and was like 'What??!!' then I realised it worked. :) But I like that you didn't see it. I like that I can still pul lout some surprises. :)

MissRe: Maybe you did miss a chapter? :) If Izzie can play scrabble with Denny when he was still alive, then why can't Meredith play cards with Viper? :) And yeah I liked that she realised that too. People seem to discover those moments when they are doing the most unlikely things in the most unusual situations. :) Hope you like more :) Thanks for a great review :D

sweetgreuy: EWW!!! Rose/der is just…was…and will be forever wrong! gags Yes we nearly boycotted but we hung on till the end of the season and squealed in joy at that scene when Meredith made their house with candles. :) I think Derek is just in denial and not wanting to believe it just yet its him…but oh, he will :3 Thanks for the review :D They are always a great read :D

hugeGAfan: Viper was one of my favourites too, that was why I brought him back :D Thanks for the review :)

MerDerLove4ever: MerDer is fun to write and sometimes too much fun, but I know what you mean :) But sometimes they have to go through the motions before life will allow them a happy ending :) A few things need to be sorted out first before that can happen…but I won't spoil it ;) Thanks for the review :D

snv3: I love writing jealous Derek…especially possessive Derek…tis so much fun :D I hope you are still around to read the next update. :) If not, that's ok too :) Thanks for another great review :)

Bec-Do I Love You JP: I had to think up of something that would make Meredith be rightfully angry enough to finally strike out at Derek…but I am glad you liked the chapter. And Viper! :D He is great! :D I love him too! :D

dempeo_is_lovee: Thanks! Viper is so much fun to write :) He reminds me of a cousin I have in England. He sounds nearly exactly like him. Tis amazing!! It took me a while to get MerDer scene the way I wanted to be…but I got it ok in the end.

MERDER25: Wow! Thank you very much! It is great to know I am able to capture their characters well :) I struggle with it sometimes and I really never want to get them wrong because I love them both so much. :D This chapter was probably one of the hardest to write…

callied: Yes Derek constantly seemingly able to produce this amazing ability is just too easy to write sometimes, but all the more fun too. Thanks for the review :D

InGreyEyes: I think Meredith should have slapped him in the actual tv show…several times over there were perfectly opportuned moments…but alas I can make up for that with that good slap I wrote for him ^-^ I agree with you too. You can see it from the first moment when she and Viper were talking on the show that they definitely had that sort of chemistry :) Thanks for another great review! :D


	25. Chapter 25: Day Five, Afternoon

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Day Five, Afternoon**

Just waiting at the reception desk at the care centre was making Meredith's already aggravated stomach begin to churn again.

Why oh why had she managed to forget that she was meant to see her mother today? That had been the whole point of her taking the day off so she could begin to get things in order before she had to leave.

Hopefully even explain to her mother what she planned to do with her life and that it was going to be harder to see her as much as she did…

That option was fast becoming under threat though as her stomach was beginning to twist and churn even more so, the mental and physical stress beginning to take a toll on her.

Never had she felt this nervous to see her mother before, even before her diagnosis of Alzheimer's. Ellis Grey's opinion had always mattered to her deep down, and the amount of need she wanted just to have her approval for just once in her life, was magnified by her wondering if her transferring was such a good idea.

If the Ellis Grey was lucid today, Meredith knew that she would tell her mother everything and ask what to do.

But the chance of it being a lucid day was slim, as deep down in her heart, Meredith knew that her mother's condition was slowly worsening. And there was not a single thing she could do about it.

Glancing around the reception room, Meredith couldn't help but sadly take in the view of all of the patients sitting in the visiting room, which was through the nearest door.

The thought that maybe, one day, that could be her as a patient and waiting for people she didn't know or remember made Meredith's heart begin to beat painfully.

She knew her mother was mostly not aware where she was or what was wrong with her, that she lived in the past, but pondering this previous thought she was beginning to understand just how hard it must have been for her proud, strong mother to admit herself into this place when she had first been diagnosed.

_It must have been torture…  
_

"Miss Grey?"

A kind voice suddenly snapped Meredith out of her deep thinking and she turned to look into the familiar face of the receptionist.

"Hey, I'm here to see my mother today." Meredith said with a smile.

The woman smiled back and nodded, "Yes, Ellis has been expecting you."

Meredith's eyes widened, "She was _expecting _me?"

Nodding, the carer explained, "Yes, she has been lucid the past few days and she has been asking for you. We told her that you would be coming today and she has been waiting for you."

Still feeling shocked and surprised, Meredith's jaw opened and closed a few times with no sounds coming out.

Ellis Grey was lucid?

Ellis Grey was lucid.

Her mother was lucid.

A small surprised smile stayed on Meredith's face. It seemed she was going to get her chance to talk to her mother after all.

"May you please take me to her?" Meredith asked and her answer was a warm smile and a nod from the carer.

Following her from the desk and into the visiting room, Meredith saw other visitors talking to some patients and she felt her heart grow heavy as she was able to identify which patients had advanced stages of mental illness as they would not respond to their visitors.

How many times had that happened to her?

Quickly shaking her head, Meredith looked around to see where she was going and she saw with a little bit of surprise that her guide was leading her through several rooms and doors to a little porch outside the compound.

There was a table and two wooden chairs sitting on the porch and Meredith smiled at the occupant of one of the chairs.

"Hi Mom."

The carer smiled at Meredith then at Ellis, saying, "Ellis, here is your daughter to see you. Just like I said remember?"

Quick as a flash Ellis was looking at Meredith and studying her from her seat, making Meredith feel as if she was being put under a microscope for inspection.

"Hmmm. Yes you did say she was coming. And now here is Meredith." Ellis said in her usual, steady analysing voice.

Meredith glanced at the carer with a slight unsure expression, but slowly she turned away and began to approach the empty chair across from her mother.

Sitting down, she sighed quietly and smiled tiredly.

"How are you today Mom?"

Ellis gave Meredith a slight shrug. "I have been worse. But it is nice to be able to remember who I am and what day it is."

Meredith smiled sadly at her, "Yeah, that would be good to know…"

Smiling wryly at her daughter, the once great surgeon sighed and looked off into the distance.

"How long has it been since I have been in here Meredith?"

"A little while."

"Hmmph."

Meredith looked away, feeling a little uneasy. Now she was here, she had her wish that her mother was lucid, and now she had no idea or courage to approach the subject of her transferral.

And she wouldn't be able to see her as much any more…

"Mom…"

Ellis turned back to look at her and Meredith gulped slightly as nerves set in. But now was not the time for nerves.

"Mom, you know how disappointed you were when I told you that I was going to go to medical school…"

Immediately Ellis' eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes. But Meredith its only because I didn't want you to live the life that I had when…"

"Mom, if your medical career (or internship education) had been in jeopardy due to a bad, a really bad, personal mistake and the only way out was a transfer to ensure you had a good chance of a good medical career and a new start, would you take it?"

The instant she had blurted it out, Meredith wished she could take it back…or at least wished she could have worded it better because the reaction her mother was now giving her was making her nearly wish she had just kept her mouth shut.

"A _transfer_?"

It was spoken with both disdain and suspicion and the mere emphasise on that one word was a closed case, as Meredith knew what Ellis thought.

Her mother's face had darkened with such mixed emotions that Meredith shifted uncomfortably in her chair, looking away from the look that she had grown up and suddenly finding the flowers in the garden to be very interesting.

"Well it really all depends on the circumstances."

Meredith looked at her mother with wide eyes filled with shock, worried she had misheard that last sentence.

Ellis just looked passively at her daughter.

"Meredith, did you ever think that _I_ might have had to have made similar choices and decisions when I was an intern or even when I was at the head of my game? These are all decisions that even the best surgeons face and whatever it is, it is ultimately _your _decision and your future. Just make sure you make the right decision because there is no turning back from it."

There was a tone in Ellis' voice that spoke of deep regret and Meredith couldn't help but wonder what it was. The great Ellis Grey never ever showed personal emotion like this, but as Meredith listened to her mother she came to see her for the first time as a normal human that also made bad mistakes and had regrets.

"So do what's best for me?" Meredith asked.

Ellis sighed and frowned slightly at her, "Well it depends if you want to do what's best for you, or your career. Have you picked a specialty yet?"

Meredith dead-panned and sighed, but before answering she came to the conclusion that if her mother knew whilst she was lucid that her 'failure' of a daughter did have at least some direction in her life, then maybe it wouldn't hurt her to know a seventy-five percent white lie. Especially if she wasn't going to be around as much anymore…

"Yeah I have Mom."

Gazing at Meredith with interest, Meredith took a deep breath and answered, "Neurology."

Ellis' eyes widened in slight surprise, "Neurology? Not cardio? Or something like that?"

Meredith felt her heart relax as she gave a half-smile and shook her head, "No but I did give it a lot of thought though."

Looking her daughter over once more, Ellis looked away with a stern-thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well at least I know that you have goals and are not floundering around like most interns and wasting valuable time with uncertainty. Having goals is the only way to succeed…glad to see you've finally grown-up slightly and have taken responsibility for yourself."

A small shaky smile appeared on Meredith's face as she felt emotion begin to bubble up inside her. Her mother actually approved of her a little and thought the transfer was not a bad idea…

"So what will happen to me if you decide to go through with a transfer and which hospital will you go to?"

"Well…I was thinking Boston Public and you can continue to be cared for here because you are very settled here and like it, even on your bad days." Meredith said, leaning back in her chair and waiting for the onslaught to come.

"Boston Public? That hospital? Of all places Meredith! Their internship programs are among the lowest rankings in the entire county and…"

"Mom, they rate third now."

Ellis' eyes widened slightly, "Third? Really? Wow, things really have changed since my internship days…So who is your Chief and what is the Neurology department like there?"

"Well Dr Richard Webber is my current Chief at Seattle Grace and…" Meredith began but was instantly interrupted.

"Richard is _Chief of Surgery_??? So he did what he always wanted to do." Ellis said, happiness and shock bursting onto her normally cloudy features.

Meredith looked at her mother as if she was a complete stranger. Why did she light up so much with the sound of the Chief?

"Yeah, he's Chief and has the entire hospital under his thumb. He's great." Meredith replied with a blank voice as she watched Ellis smile with something that could only be described as happiness and affection.

And it was obviously all for the Chief. But why?

Deciding not to ponder on it for the moment, Meredith put on a more cheerful face and smiled, "He is a great teacher and a great surgeon."

Ellis' slipped into a daydream like gaze as she replied, "Yes Richard was always the best at what he did and destined to become Chief at some hospital."

Meredith nodded in silent agreement ad studied her mother very carefully. The way she was acting was just definitely not normal and something was wrong.

"Mom…"

Suddenly back at Meredith, Ellis smiled tiredly and, placing a hand on her forehead, chuckled a little.

"Sorry, I was just remembering things from the past. It's good to be able to do it every once in a while when one is able…"

Sadness filled Meredith as she pictured herself in her mother's position once again. What would she do if that were her one-day? Who would be there to visit her if it ever happened?

_No one…_

"Mom I will visit you as much as I can."

Ellis looked at her with a disbelieving expression, "Meredith, by the time you transfer and have any time off to actually visit, my Alzheimer's will be so advanced that the chances of me being this lucid again will be a billion to one and…"

"Mom by then maybe they will have new treatments for then, you never know what the future holds in medical breakthroughs..."

Once again the look of total doubt...

"Meredith. How can you have such hope for what is impossible for me to have in the future?"

Tears began to fill Meredith's eyes as she looked at Ellis.

"Because, Mom, I have no other choice but to hope."

**A/N: ****Ok, so another chapter is done and this horribly difficult chapter has been written. I can thank this idea for this chapter from my sister who booted me to write it because I was procrastinating to do it…I don't know how many drafts I went through but this is the best I could do. I hope it is possible it could happen like this if Meredith managed to play her cards correctly with a lucid Ellis Grey…Maybe not. I'm not sure. But regardless, it's over and onto the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read this story and left a review for the last chapter. It was great to see :) **

lalaloser/raraRachel: Your reviews made me pause in how to respond. And I could not help but smile. :) I do not pass out any pressure to anyone to continue reading my stories and I know that there will be many who won't read it ever again after reading the first chapter so I am never bothered by it. :) I write for the love of it and when I update, I do it when I choose to and won't be swayed by anyone else, even if they say they won't read it. Because that is not why I continue writing. I will complete this story and as for how long that will take I do not know and never will because it is 'a work in progress'. So maybe it isn't very fair to be so harsh about it? Thanks :)

grace: Hey Grace, I know it's annoying having to wait. I am waiting for many of my favourite stories to be updated, but it can be very difficult at times to either come up with new plot or to just have the time to be able to type because life gets in the way of things. :) I'm sorry I am a bit slow with updating sometimes, but I try my best to do it as often as I can and that is the best I can do. :) I hope you can understand that…

likeURinterested: I love your username :) I wish it were only that easy, but sadly it really isn't and things need to be played out over time :) I even wish it had been done in one episode on the show but whilst writing this I can see why it took a whole season and a bit to be sorted out. It is a lot more complicated than it looks :) And thanks for the tip :) But I really love replying to all the reviews and leaving them at the bottom of the chapters :) It allows me to know that I have replied to all and allows others to read them too (if they wish). :) and there will be flirty scenes regardless of a divorce or not ;) Thanks for the review! :D And I hope you can hang on for a few more chapters for things to be sorted out :D

TVHollywoodDiva: Thanks very much :) Its great to see your still reading and I hope you'll continue to see what happens next :)

McEnglish: It is easy to miss :D There are lots of Grey's Anatomy fan-fictions here :) Thank you very much though! :D Viper is one of my favs and I do LOVE writing jealous Derek :3 hehehe. It is soo much fun. And yes there will be more McDreamy moments in elevators :D That I can definitely promise ;D I wish there was a McEnglish on the show…

gwennon: Wow! Thank you very much! :D It is a slightly long read sorry lol :) I don't know how long I typically take to update, I try to at least once a month but sadly that plan fails a few times, but its pretty much whenever I am able to produce a chapter. :) but I am hoping to get quicker as I tie up loose ends and focus back on the main story :) and it will be a Meredith – Derek pairing :) But not for a while sadly :) Promise it will though.

MissRe: Yeah, I'm sorry to do that to her but it was necessary. And I could imagine George having to do possibly do that a few times in the missing scenes from the show :) He was always looking out for her like that, and YES! :D Izzie has back bone to Cristina and I wish it could have been shown a little bit more because it was always so god to watch :D Thank you very much too! :)

uniquegrl7: I hope you like how I've written it. :) It was actually one of the more difficult chapters I've written, but I definitely had to bring Ellis into this story :D

francetwo: You died! Argh! I'm sorry! I hope you like the update. I have the same habit as you when waiting for my favourite stories to be updated. I love just reading them over and over whilst waiting. I'm sorry for taking so long, but its really cool that you like it so much you read it that many times! :D

snv3: Thank you very much :) It's great to be working back on this story again. I really had a very bad drought with ideas for the next few chapters because I had to tie up a few loose ends that I want to be dealt with as soon as possible. Those kinks are slowly getting there so that's good then I can get back on the main story. Hehehe. I still laugh at the slap and have to read over the story itself to remember what I am writing about lol. There is so much potential for how the characters can act on the show but they rarely seem to do it sadly except when it is in desperate needs, and Izzie definitely is one of those characters. Glad you are still reading it :D


	26. Chapter 26: Day Five, Night

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Day Five, Night **

Meredith came home to the delicious smell of cooking food waiting for her the instant she opened the door.

_Izzie…_

Walking inside, Meredith paused to remove her boots and take off her coat when she suddenly heard a sharp female voice that caught her entirely off-guard.

"Pour in two teaspoons of…what the hell is _essence of paprika_?"

Meredith's eyes widened as she instantly recognised the voice and _slowly _made her way to the kitchen and was completely unprepared for the sight that was there, already waiting for her.

Bustling quickly around the kitchen with a very flustered face, and nursing a bottle of beer in one hand, was Cristina. She was searching through many different cupboards with her back to the door, not even aware that Meredith was watching her with a gaping mouth in total shock at the sight.

"Frickin kitchen…it's a wonder Barbie is able to find anything in here when she goes all mummy like and cooks muffins till the cows come home…I'm a top surgeon and here I am rummaging around for stupid ingredients for stupid recipes and…" Cristina grumbled under her breath until she suddenly exclaimed rather loudly, "Ha HA! Found you!"

Holding up a little jar in victory as if it was the Holy Grail, Cristina whirled around once in a circle and laughed victoriously…

Until she saw the figure in the doorway staring at her…

Coming to an abrupt halt mid-twirl, Cristina awkwardly paused for a complete three seconds as the two best friends just looked at each other. The exaltation on Cristina's face quickly disappeared and a look of embarrassment set in as she lowered her arm holding the jar to rest at her side.

Meredith though had not changed at all.

As the seconds went by, Cristina's embarrassment quickly disappeared and she looked at Meredith slightly annoyed and perplexed.

"Can you please not look at me as if I have Lionitis or something? You're starting to freak me out," she said.

Now Meredith's jaw closed.

"You're cooking." She managed.

Cristina just blinked at her and then looked slightly even more annoyed, "And?"

Meredith took a step into the kitchen, "But you don't cook. _We _don't cook. Since when do we cook?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Cristina looked Meredith up and down a few times before crossing her arms and pointed the small jar at her.

"Since when _we_ don't have tequila-fests alone anymore because I thought you were over that."

Meredith gave her an awkward smile whilst reaching forward to gently take the small jar in her hand. Bringing it up to her face to give it a quick inspection she saw that, indeed, it was essence of paprika.

"Yeah I was…until I slapped Derek last night."

Glancing back at Cristina, she couldn't help nearly chuckle at the look of pure shock and surprised on her best friend's face.

It took a few seconds for Cristina to be able to recover and form words and by then Meredith had pulled up a chair in front of the kitchen bench and opening a bottle of beer.

"You…you _slapped _him?"

Nodding before taking a huge swig of her drink, Meredith did a little burp and suddenly got the giggles at the ridiculousness of how it all sounded.

"Yep, and I even left a hand print on the side of his face."

Cristina's eyes now bulged so largely that Meredith was a little worried they were about to pop out.

"You, Meredith Grey, slapped Derek 'McDreamy' Shepherd last night?" she asked, still in complete shock. "I'm sorry to be repeating myself but I'm still trying it hard to believe what you just said…You actually grew some balls and stood up for yourself to him?"

Meredith shrugged and looked thoughtful, "Yeah…you make it sound so easy when you say it like that."

Cristina scoffed and turned around to go back to cooking, but she realised that Meredith now had the evil jar that she had spent ten minutes scouring the kitchen for. Turning back around with a hand outstretched, Meredith just gave her a slightly evil and amused look.

"You tell me why you're here cooking and I'll give you the jar back."

Giving her a knowing smile, Cristina placed her beer on the nearby counter and crossed her arms. Leaning against the counter top, she thought for a second and then gave Meredith an evil look.

"Tell me what McDreamy did that made you finally snap and slap him."

Meredith's smile slightly faltered but as she felt the atmosphere in the room begin to change from the strange tension of the past few days between them, she realised this was the building bridge to set things right with Cristina.

Without her she was not going to survive.

"He was an ass and wrongfully accused me of stepping over the line with Viper who was brought in today with a suspected head injury."

Cristina's slightly expectant face fell slightly, "That's it?"

Meredith frowned at her, "What do you mean 'that's it'? Derek was a complete and total ass and stepped over the line by a huge amount! Does he really see me at the type of intern to try and pick up with patients?"

Picking up her beer bottle again and raising an eyebrow at the annoyed Grey, Cristina smartly said, "Well if I remember correctly as to who Viper is…you kissed him when he unknowingly had a perforated bowel…"

Blushing at the memory, Meredith growled, "I did not! He kissed _me! _Big difference!"

Cristina scoffed, "So? There was lip contact and the fact McDreamy saw you two together then was definitely gonna give him reason to be watching you closely once more. Damn I wish I had been there to see his face when you finally slapped him for being such an ass…"

Seeing the wistful expression cloud her face, Meredith looked down at the paprika jar with slight regret.

She was glad Cristina hadn't been there. The amount of emotion and tension in that moment had been completely private and to try and explain that to her…

Well it seemed like it was going to be impossible.

But she could revel at her newfound bravery with…whatever it was that was being cooked.

Placing the small jar on the bench, she cleared her throat and waited for Cristina to come back to reality and fulfil her part of the deal.

"So why are you here cooking in my kitchen?"

That instantly made Cristina stop replaying her fantasising of seeing Derek being slapped over and over again and to look at Meredith who had an expecting expression on her face.

"Uh…well…"

Meredith raised her eyebrows slightly, waiting.

Once again Cristina began to look slightly embarrassed and extremely uncomfortable to have to explain to herself.

But she had made a deal…and she needed that paprika jar.

"Barbie…Izzie yelled at me today about how you needed us as friends and something about you needing me more than others…and that I shouldn't be avoiding you because you could need my support or…something like that. It was bad enough having Burke do it…"

Cristina had not been able to keep eye contact with Meredith the entire time she had been speaking, but by the time she finally had the courage to look at her when she had finished talking, Meredith had already slid the jar across the bench to her.

"Well I'm glad they did."

With a small smile Cristina picked up the jar and looked at Meredith, "I'm cooking you Jewish food."

Meredith smiled and looked at the concoctions cooking on the stove-top.

"Is it actually edible? It smells nice…" she said with an even bigger smile.

Cristina followed Meredith's eyesight and when she saw where it was aimed at, she turned back around and smirked.

"I overloaded it with herbs and spices to make the air smell nice. I reckon it'll taste like crap. I can only make mourning food."

Meredith started to laugh, as did Cristina.

"Wanna get pizza?"

"Sure."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was a few hours later that Izzie and George finally came home and when they entered the house they heard the loud sounds of music and laughter.

Looking at each other with puzzled expressions, they began to make their way to the source of the sounds. They made it to the doorway of the lounge-room when they saw the sight of Meredith and Cristina dancing around the room, each holding a beer bottle and laughing away as if they didn't have a care in the world. There were empty pizza boxes and several empty bottles of beer and various other types of alcohol bottles all over the floor and Ellis Grey's surgery videotapes strewn over the table.

The slightly confused, and surprised, duo shared a smile before turning around and walking away together, leaving the two drunk best friends undisturbed and unaware that they had been watched.

**A/N: ****Well here is the next chapter, and secretly it is a relief that I was able to sort things out between Meredith and Cristina…because that means I can get back to writing more MerDer moments in the hospital. Next is the slight confrontation with Derek of the first meeting after 'the slap' :3 . Thank you to the people who read and reviewed the last chapter. :) I had to spend these chapters to be able to sort out things I could not leave hanging. So now, onwards with more Meredith and Derek! :D**

TVHollyWoodDiva: Thank you :) I hope you the most recent instalment. :)

likeURinterested: I only keep on replying to reviews at the bottom of the page because it ensures to me that I have answered everyone and I like to be able to keep it there to remind what I've put. And also if anyone else wants to read my comments if they have chosen to not leave a review, then they can. It's just how I am sorry :) But thanks for leaving a review. :)

snv3: Thank you very much :D I am currently writing out the next few chapters and just trying to figure out where to go with the sub-plots :) But hopefully they will be up soonish :D

McEnglish: Hey! :D Thank you very much and I hope you like the new chapter! :D

Malu Snape Rickman: Life is definitely going crazy and all XD I can very easily relate to that :D And thanks! :D It took me a while to come up with that last bit as to what Meredith could say…but I'm glad you like it and you are right. :) Thanks for the review and I hope you like the update :D As for MerDer…oh It'll get there ;D

beautifulbearljb: Thank you very much :) It was very very ironic you mentioned more Christina and Mer because I had already written this chapter with them in it and then I read your review and my jaw dropped off! :D I hope you like what I have done in this chapter with them because they had to sorted out :) I love burkitina. They are so much fun to write. There will be more of it in future chapters. :) Thanks for the review and glad you still like. :D


End file.
